Dark Kaiser: Awakening
by XilianXFan
Summary: This is a story taken place after Godzilla: Final Wars. Ozaki and Miyuki are living in peace, the Kaiju show no threat, and all seems well. Until all hell breaks loose, and there seems no hope for Tokyo, until an old foe returns, and has no choice but to help.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! The older chapters are now (or soon to be if they are not) updated! Meaning that I will correct hopefully all grammar and spelling issues, and add more content to the older chapters to match the news ones I have been uploading recently, to fill in the gap of the length difference, and fix any plot holes!**

It was almost the end of spring. The nights were less cool, and the days were turning humid, with high temperatures that would become unbearable. Where there was newly built homes, factories, skyscrapers, and power plants, there was still the barren and destroyed areas of Tokyo.

Near the original location of the EDF/M-Organization Head Quarters, there lied a horrifying object, an immense golden metal scrap pile that would soon be a relic in the city. It would go down in history as a reminder for the horrors that came from it. The remains of the Xilien ship was scattered, but a large half of it had fallen to ground, in a fiery end. While the city rebuilt itself, new discoveries were still being made within it. It has destroyed technology that could still be examined and studied. Though it was foreign to them, many scientists sought this as an opportunity to uncover any mysteries that their enemies had shrouded from them, hidden from the world that only few people saw.

"Are you almost finished? I want to get out of here, this is third time we've both worked overtime," a young man, dressed in an average science lab coat said. His fellow lab partner, sat at a desk, placed in a tent, located outside of the Xilien wreckage. The many camp sites around the ship were occupied by young and eager scientists, whose careers would start here.

"Hold, I keep getting something on the radar, almost like an audio wave," the other scientist said, tapping buttons onto the computer. The other paced back and forth impatiently.

"It's probably just some birds nesting up in there, they've been known to do that," He replied.

"I know but this doesn't seem like bird noises," He turned up his volume, and adjusted the audio settings, seeing if he could amplify the sound.

"Hold on, I think I got it," He turned the knob on the speakers too 'on', and coming from the speakers, came a weak noise, but it was there. It was unexplainable repeat of the same noises, like different beeps and electronic sounds. The noise just kept repeating, almost like a transmission. The two men exchanged looks.

"What is that?" the one standing up asked. The other turned back around, grabbing a device form his table and heading out of the tent. The other followed closely behind.

"With this, I can track where it's coming from, the light on the screen indicates when we closest to it, and how high up or below it is to our level," They began to walk into the ship, passing through some hallways, and then to the main room, which was largest part of the ship. The ceiling stood as high as a skyscraper. Many lights and power generators have been placed around the area. The two scientist felt uneasy exploring the ship at night, as there was a childish rumor going around that the ship was haunted. A reason to give the scientists to go home early, and not stick around at night. Or just made up to cut down the competition of all people there, looking for the next big discovery. But this man found his job to be more important than the false information going round.

The signal was intensifying, and they seemed like they were almost to it, but then as they kept walking the signal faded. He panicked, and backed up, to when it was the most strongest. He switched settings, to see that the origin of the noise was not coming from way above, but far below. Very, very far below. He looked it over twice to make sure this was correct. It was. Something was amplifying a transmission below the ship.

"Well, what is it?" The other asked.

"I think we might to speak with the administration about this," He replied. The other one looked at him, not knowing what to think, or how react to this, whether in excitement or fear. The other smiled slightly then looked back his device, admiring his newly found information, good or bad, they found something new.

"I think we found something big."


	2. Ozaki & Miyuki

Ozaki slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, and slowly the fuzzy gaze cleared with a couple of blinks. He saw the bright sunlight shine through the window, the shadow of an oak tree that peaked outside the glass. The shaky leaves light patted against the window. He rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up with his elbow. He looked over his shoulder to see Miyuki still in a slumber, tucked deep underneath the blankets, and had her back turned to her. Her hair was still a long as before, but now full of curls, but still held the rich black color. He made a weak smile then slowly crawled out of bed. He slumped his way to the bathroom to shower, readying himself for the morning.

After his shower, he heads downstairs. He turns on the kitchen lights, and grabs the remote lying on the kitchen table and snaps on the small Television that was positioned in the corner of the kitchen counter. He skimmed through the different stations until coming upon Neto TV, the news channel Anna Otonashi, Miyuki's sister. Ozaki started up the coffee maker and clicked the button. Waiting for his coffee he pulled out bread, and slipped two pieces into the toaster and sat himself at the end of the marble counter. He huffed with a sigh and waited patiently for his breakfast to be done. He then turned his attention to watch Anna on the TV.

"Tokyo has been put on alert due to the sightings of Anguirus in the Pacific and its current position is currently unknown. EDF scientists predict that it could be likely it will be sighted again, but are unsure where," Anna broadcasted, speaking in a placid tone.

_"Great, way to start off my week with monsters,"_ Ozaki thought sarcastically. He sighed again to himself, and looks down at his watch, reading 6:10 am.

His toast popped up and the coffee maker beeped. He grabbed his toast and buttered it and then poured his coffee, adding a dash of sugar. He has gone through this routine long enough, that he can now precisely time his breakfast. He sat down and watched Anna some more, now reporting the weather for the day, and the rest of the week. He took a sip of his coffee then set it down. He looked at it, observed it, wondering for a minute. He took a deep breath and held out his hand. He closed his eyes and focused hard on his Kaiser powers. His hand glowed slightly, his veins almost golden in color, and some of the coffee started to slowly flow up from the cup until there was a small orb of coffee that floated over the cup. He opened his eyes, starting to mess around. He flicked his fingers back and forth and the coffee flowed in his fingers' direction. Ozaki smiled while he fiddled with his Kaiser powers, amused with his inborn gift that seemed to only be used for inutile things. He continued to try and hone his skills. Using these powers takes a considerable amount of energy, but he has been practicing for a while now. He is able to use it for prolonged amounts of time, having the duration getting longer and longer each time.

"Are you having fun?" said a voice from behind. Ozaki jumped and he looked back, his Kaiser powers suddenly ceased, and the coffee splashed back into the cup. Ozaki chuckled and smiled see to Miyuki, all dressed and ready for work. She wore a beautiful black dress, which reached to her knees. Layering over top of it, a deep violet leather jacket. Her hair laid down, not tied up or back. Her curls twisted wildly as it trailed down her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I was enjoying the show," Miyuki said as she walked up to Ozaki. She gave him a small kiss on the head before sitting down next to him.

"It's okay. I didn't hear you come down stairs" Ozaki said.

"Are you ready for work?" She asked. Ozaki sighed, till holding a smile on his face. He never liked Mondays, but then again, he wonders who really does?

"Yeah, with the sighting of Anguirus, anything could happen today. And after what happened yesterday, I'm still too tried to really do anything" Ozaki said, bring his hand to his forehead. Miyuki chuckled a bit as she got up to get her own cup of coffee.

"You know what Kazuki's like, he does like huge parties" Miyuki said, grabbing a mug, and grabbing the coffee pot. "Especially when it comes to birthdays,"

"Yeah, and the hangovers last forever, and so do the headaches" Ozaki said sarcastically. Miyuki laughed, walking backed over while sipping her hot beverage. She sat back down, and placed her hand on his. He returned the gesture by tightening his fingers around hers.

"How'd you sleep?" Ozaki asked, taking another bite out of his toast.

"Pretty good, until you tore the blankets away from me," Miyuki said, untangling her hands from his, and stealing a piece of his toast. He scoffed as she retreated her hand quickly, giggling as she nibbled on it.

"It's not my fault that the bed is too small. Plus you leave the window open. It's only April, not July. Maybe you should start sleeping on the couch," He said. He was all done with his toast, so he picked up his plate to carry it to the sink.

"Hey!" She exclaimed playfully, smacking him on his arm before he left the kitchen counter. "That's my bed, actually this is my house. _You_ can be the one to sleep on the couch," She said.

"Maybe we could look into getting a bigger bed, so we don't have to worry about this blanket hoarding anymore," Ozaki said after placing his empty plate down into the steel sin, making a small clank as he did.

"I told you before, we don't have enough money. Maybe sometime in the summer we can look into it," She replied, walking over to grab her purse, from it she pulled out her cell phone, checking for any missed messages.

"Yeah I know. The bills tend to get in the way of stuff like that," He walked over to the counter, leaning against it with his coffee mug still in hand. "One of the main reasons I couldn't keep living in my apartment."

"I thought the main reason was because it was mostly reduced to rubble from a kaiju?" Miyuki replied facetiously, as she looked up from her phone's screen. Ozaki gave her a slanted look, as she looked back down to her phone.

"Yeah that too. Godzilla saved the world, but he still does leave a big mess in his wake," he said, almost finished with his coffee, but placed it on the corner of the coffee table. Miyuki leaned into him, still browsing through her phone. She realized what she said could have hurt Ozaki, considering many personal items of his were destroyed as well.

"Sorry," She said with a small sigh. "I didn't mean anything by,"

"Its fine," he gave her a reassuring smile, putting his arm around her shoulders. "It's a thing of the past, I've gotten over it. Besides, at least there was somebody there to bring me in when they know I needed it," Miyuki smiled at him, leaning her head onto his shoulder, as he rubbed her back in comfort.

"But then I told Kazuki no, that you offered me a place to live instead," Ozaki chuckled loudly as she smacked him on the shoulder with force. He always had humor to back everything up, and could always find a way to poke her buttons.

"He's grown on you quite a bit, hasn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's still new to the M-Organization, kind of a rookie for a mutant, but he's really good at what he does. He does remind me a lot of Kazama…a lot actually. Only he seems to be more of a friend than Kazama ever was," Ozaki said, deciding he was done with his coffee, and placed the mug into the sink.

"Well, I'm glad things are getting better. I feel that things can only go up hill from here," Miyuki said, embracing him in a hug again, leaning into his shoulder. Ozaki kissed the top of her head, taking in her optimism.

"Come on, I want to go in earlier, I need to get a lot more work done today, and I want to be home at the usual time tonight," Miyuki said, breaking from his embrace again, grabbing her purse and placed her phone in it. Ozaki gave her another smile. He grabbed his cellphone on the kitchen counter, opposite to where they were sitting, and he grabbed his keys and Miyuki and Ozaki left the house.

The invasion had occurred in the year of 2004, and now the year is 2010. There is the notion that the Xiliens have learned their lesson and will not return due to their massive defeat. Others believe that there will be more, in larger numbers most likely. The EDF is prepared for any attack that may ever happen, but that is what they repeatedly say to public. With Ozaki's Kaiser Powers, Miyuki's brains, Godzilla and the many Earth monsters, and the hundreds of new EDF mutant soldiers at hand, they seem to have the upper hand if it ever comes down to a second invasion.

Ozaki and Miyuki have begun dating about a year after the invasion. It was actually quite a surprise to everyone else on how they got together. The large sum of the people hosted a party for the victory over the Xiliens, being the first anniversary for it. Many say that Ozaki and Miyuki had too much to drink; others thought that they had already been very close to one another for it to happen. Either way; it was strange how they woke up in the same bed together. Their relationship had taken a new turn. Their occupations seemed to make them inverse, but his loyalty and kindness towards her won her heart. The two at times become inseparable. Their partnership at work has been an improvement to how work is for the two of them. Knowing that your girlfriend works with you makes it easy for Ozaki to insure her safety, and still in close range of her if there was a dire emergency.

At times, they have fought, even though their relationship seems so impeccable to others. Most times, they both blamed themselves for what happened, but Ozaki realizes that he had more fault in those situations than others. His over-protectiveness towards her limited her from being able to enjoy herself. She became very discontented, and threatened to leave him. He found himself swimming in regret, and promised he would never hurt her again. However Miyuki found that she could never find a more loyal, trustful, and honest person that was willing to stay with her, so she apologized as well, stating that she appreciated and was thankful for his protection, but didn't want to feel restrained. The two are always able to work thing out, and close friends adore, and even envy their love for one another.

Captain Gordon and Anna seem to hesitate at all after the invasion. Anna's sister believed that was she was being too hasty about it, but that didn't really stop her. About the same amount of time it took for Miyuki and Ozaki to get together, Gordon and Anna were married. They had a small wedding, and for the most part, they have been working out well.

For most of the survivors, they still thought back on the events. Ozaki had specifically thought of the young Xilian he fought during the invasion. The last words he heard from him were "I won't die alone, I promise you." The words always seemed to nag at Ozaki's mind over the years, like a painful and even worrisome reminder. Ozaki always wanted to know what he meant, and sometime pondered on it longer than he seemed necessary. He wondered if he said it to purposely torture him even after death. He tried discussing it with Miyuki, but she would persist him to stop thinking about it. The words, and even the horrid memories was like a parasite eating his brain.

Ozaki was walked away from this event, wiser and stronger than he was before, and wishes to spread this knowledge with new young and inexperienced soldiers that are being drafted in the EDF. Ozaki still fights like an infantry soldier, but teaches like the instructor before him. His invaluable knowledge will help the future fighters to deal with any extraterrestrial attack, and even more advanced against the kaiju. Ozaki still holds a fuming hatred for the Xiliens action, and is steered towards revenge rather than justice. Almost yearning to see how far he could unfurl his Kaiser powers against them.


	3. A Day At The Office

Traffic in the city of Kodaira seemed busier than it usually was. Ozaki and Miyuki were waiting patiently in a line of vehicles, waiting to pass through a toll booth. The EDF building would only be a 15 minute drive away after that. Ozaki tapped his thumb on the steering wheel, and then turned his gaze over to Miyuki. She had her head leaned downward, focusing on her phone in her right hand. Ozaki slightly rolled his eyes as he turned his head back. He wasn't overly upset with her obsessive use of her phone, he does it as well. He just misses conversing with her, especially when stuck in traffic jam. Her thumb was continuingly typing away,, either texting. , or working on a word document for work. Ozaki made a small slanted smile as he reached his hand over, holding her empty left hand. His gesture instantly snapped her out her trance from her phone, and she looked up at him smiled, giggling a bit. She finished up her last text before placing it in her pocket.

"Sorry, that was one of my lab assistant, she was telling me about how they're finding more about that incident down near the ship," Miyuki said.

"The signal? The one that your team discovered?" Ozaki asked.

"Yeah, and apparently we're getting visitors today at the HQ, she didn't give details. But she does know it has to do with that signal," Miyuki replied.

"What else have you found out about it? It's been about a week, has any digging begun?" Ozaki asked.

"An expedition crew did start to dig, but it's takes a while to dig that far down, and to be cautious not to hit anything going down, like the sewage pipes,"

"How far beneath the surface is it?" Ozaki asked, his eyebrows narrowing. He inched the car further as did the car did in front of him.

"They're still estimating the depth, more than 6,000 feet maybe," Miyuki said. Ozaki's eyes raised.

"That's pretty far down, won't that take a while to drill to?" Ozaki asked.

"Yeah, but the program has taken extreme measures with this, and have been using all it resources to try and find it," Miyuki said.

"Well, have you had a say in that decision?"

"I have, and I agreed to it. Mostly for safety measures. We don't know what it means, but it's worth finding out,"

"Do you think it has to do with the Xiliens at all? That's seems pretty far down, I doubt they could have any part in it," Ozaki question. The car inched forward again.

"Well, we have been debating about that. The Xiliens did say they were here before, with Gigan, thousands of years ago, correct?" Miyuki questioned.

"Right," Ozaki said.

"We were making theories of why the Xiliens chose this city in particular. Out of all the cities, they didn't even pick the largest city in the world, let alone Tokyo," Miyuki said.

"Well, its Japan, everything seems to happen here," Ozaki joked. Miyuki smiled slightly, ignoring his humor and continued.

"Maybe the Xiliens had left something here besides Gigan. They could settled here for a long time," Miyuki said.

"So…you're saying maybe there's building complexes down there?" Ozaki asked.

"Maybe, or a ship that was left behind, maybe just a simple computing device. All we know is that the Xiliens must have returned for not just Gigan, but maybe something else down there, or found it to be strategic move," Miyuki said. Ozaki smiled as he turned his gaze away from her, but she caught his look.

"What?" She asked, smiling back.

"You want to trade jobs? Sitting around making guesses about stuff sounds pretty fun," Ozaki said. She smacked him on the shoulder, as he chuckled.

"It's not just that you know," She argues, crossing her arms, by smiling while she did.

"Oh I'm sorry, while wearing lab coats, and poking bugs with tweezers," He chuckled. She scoffed.

"Oh, and I'm sure that doing nothing but punching each other and working out all day is much better?" She sneered.

"Hey, it's pretty awesome when you're a Kaiser. The fights become very easy. Hell, most of the time I train the new comers," Ozaki said. She stilled laughed at him.

"Well then, who are the ones who research the kaiju for you? And tell you all their weaknesses so we make it easier for you to kill them?" Miyuki asks mockingly.

"True, but who actually _kills_ them? We kind of do the hard part," Ozaki replied, still smiling.

"But I thought you just said it was an easy job as a Kaiser?," Miyuki said, her arms crossed, as she turned to him. Ozaki was going to respond, but he stopped, as his jaw dropped his jaw slightly.

"Uh…" He stuttered. She laughed as she unfolded her arms. Ozaki joined her in her chuckling.

"Okay, okay you win," He admitted. She continued to giggle.

"Of course I did," She said, and pulled out her phone again, as she felt her phone continue to vibrate. Ozaki then turned back to see he was next in-line at the toll booth. He pulled out his change, and paid his way through. The car ride was rather quiet the rest of the way.

They As the two pulled into the parking lot, some distance away from the entrance, they noticed different vehicles parked closer the doorway. Miyuki took note of it as they walked by them, which raised Ozaki's curiosity, of who their special visitors are. As they entered the building, they gave one another kiss before departing to their own locations in the large complex.

"Hey what's up Ozaki?" Kazuki asked, as he entered the locker room, and unlocked located his locker, that was just behind Kazuki's.

"Oh not much. I heard we have some visitors today?" Ozaki asked, pulling out his change of clothes.

"Yeah, get this, they're a group from the United StatesS, mix of military and science departments. Its government funded, led by a guy named Matthew Reeds. Actually, I think it could be an American G.S.X.C," Kazuki answered.

"Really, that's new," Ozaki asked again.

"Yeah, it has to do with your girlfriend's finds. They are really interested in that signal they found. Did you hear about the digging incident?" Kazuki said, getting his uniform on.

"No I didn't," Ozaki said, looking over his shoulder, also putting on his uniform.

"It's no surprise if Miyuki didn't hear about it. It was right before you got to work. They were digging, at about 4,000 feet down-"

"4,000?" Ozaki asked surprised.

"Yeah, they had a pretty big, strong drill," Kazuki chuckled, before continuing. "The drill had hit something, and when they retracted it, they found they had drilled through the ceiling of a tunnel complex," Kazuki said leaning over in whisper, almost like he didn't want the others too hear it. Ozaki could tell though he was just doing it for dramatic effect. Most of the other mutants were slamming locker doors, and talking loudly amongst themselves anyway.

"A tunnel complex? Damn, Miyuki was right," Ozaki said, laughing a bit turning around.

"What's that?" Kazuki asked.

"Her and her science geeks were guessing that there might have been a building complex down there, or something of that's sorts," Ozaki said. He slipped on his under shirt.

"Do you think it has to do with the Xiliens?" Kazuki asked.

"She thought so, and I guess I could see that. I just hope nothing bad will come from it, some more stuff for their science research," Ozaki said.

"Yeah, I wonder what the signal is then." Kazuki wondered.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon. I just hope we don't have to get too tangled up into it. Not my department," Ozaki said, fully dressed in his uniform.

"Well, _we _won't get involved, but you might, Mr. Kaiser," Kazuki joked. Ozaki slightly rolled his eyes in agreement.

"Gentlemen, gather around," sounded a voice from the doorway. The mutants hustled from out behind the lockers to find Major Kita standing there, his hands behind his back. Due to the death of the previous instructor and M-Organization director, and Kita's performance during the invasion, he was promoted to Head Instructor., Ozaki was satisfied with it his performance, and now being in the position for 6 years, he does well. Ozaki just misses the previous instructor, as he was guiding hand in his life, and left a heavy impact.

Ozaki and Kazuki stood side by side, arms behind their back, as they gave their undivided attention towards him.

"To any soldier who is unaware, the G.S.X.C program has come across a possible tunnel complex located about 1200 meters under the ship. US representatives, from their G.S.X.C program located in DC, have arrived on these recent events, and may have possible control and permission over the decisions taken regarding this discovery," Kita explained. The soldiers remained still, and kept a very blank expression as possible.

"I know that this news may not concern or involve you in anyway, but it is a mandatory that I tell you this," He continued. The soldiers' expression stayed the same. He was silent for a second. "Dismissed," The soldiers began to depart, as well as Ozaki, but Kita stopped him.

"Ozaki, you are needed atin the chairman meeting at 9:00 this morning. You best just skip training, you'll need to look presentable there," Kita said. Ozaki bowed, confirming his order. As Mashiro exited, Ozaki turned to see Kazuki with a smug grin.

"Told you," He laughed.

"Shut up," Ozaki replied.

Ozaki wasted his time in the computer room, emailing Miyuki and doing research on the digging expedition. He complained to Miyuki on how didn't want to be dragged into this, it was wasn't his department. Miyuki explained though that he was famous for being a Kaiser, and has gotten attention from a great number of government officials, and military leaders. Even the people viewed him as a great hero. Ozaki replied with that he just didn't want all of this attention anymore, and just wanted it to be like it was before. His emailing was interrupted as Miyuki had to get back to work, preparing notes for the meeting.

Ozaki continued his read on the expedition. The photos reduced his doubts on it not being an ancient complex. The few photos were low quality, but it was clear what was there. He still had doubts, however, if this was connected to the Xiliens in any way. He knows this was sort of like what had happened with the discovery of Gigan six years ago and the Xiliens arrival. Both seemed very coincidence. He just didn't think this could really happen again. And if did, what's down there anyway that they would want? He tried to shake his train of thought, and focus on something else. He was trying to force himself to believe that this was nothing.

Fifteen minutes of 9:00, Ozaki proceeded to the 3rd floor on an elevator, carrying nothing with him but his badge that contained his identification. His uniform was not like his actual battle uniform. It was a blackish color that extended to his feet. A bandolier stretched over his right shoulder, around his back and chest. The EDF and M-organization logos printed on it, in a visible crimson color. He waited patiently, his hands folded behind his back, as he could gaze out the window of the elevator, overseeing the people moving about.

The number of personal has imperceptibly increased back to normal numbers the past years. Recruiting new mutants had become rare to find for a year or two. It has hard to get actual volunteers, many were put through a lot of persuasion, and even the wages were increased just to get more people in. Ozaki figured that people were still scared after what happened, and didn't want to await the fate others faced.

The doors slide open, and he exited, without speaking to any of the people passing by. He had to remember where the room was located. He hardly comes to the third floor anyway. As he turned another corner, a familiar face met his gaze.

"Well I'll be damned, I haven't seen you in ages!" Douglas Gordan said with a hearty laugh, as he extended his hand towards Ozaki.

"Captain, it has been awhile," Ozaki smiled back, shaking his hand. Gordan continued his job as the Captain of the Gotengo. However the use of the Gotengo had been cut back, as it was used for or emergencies for Kaiju who attacked close near the city. Ozaki no longer worked with him on the ship, and was assigned strictly for infantry. Many of the attacks Kaiju was just to keep them pushed away from any of the countries. Ozaki rarely got the time to see him anymore.

"Come on kid, you can call me Gordan. I'm not your Captain anymore," Gordan turned and started walking with Ozaki, still with a giant grin. Ozaki couldn't help but to laugh.

"With all due respect sir, you've always been my Captain," Ozaki joked.

"So, what brings you two levels up?" Gordan asked.

"That meeting with the US group. That whole thing in the science department," Ozaki said.

"You too? Are they dragging everyone into this?" Gordan asked.

"You're going? Why?" Ozaki asked, rather confused by how he could be any contribution to this situation.

"I guess everyone from each department has to there, just so they're 'informed' on why the US representatives are there. I'm the top dog in mine, so I guess it's my lucky day," Gordan said, sounding rather frustrated.

"Geez, it's like that everyone's losing their minds over this," Ozaki said.

"Well, truth be told, it was the US scientists who persisted on this whole thing. When they heard about the tunnel complex, they just threw together this whole meeting," Gordan said.

They took another turn, walking by a huge number of people going by. One more turn they would be at the meeting room.

"Really? They must really want to know," Ozaki stated.

"I really don't give a shit. Maybe we should start looking for those damn monsters again. What's the point in the Gotengo if I can use her?" Gordan said. Ozaki could only laugh in agreement.

"Hey when that happens, give me a call, I'll gladly aid you in that ship again, any day," Ozaki said. Gordan shook his head, regaining the smile. Taking the last turn, Ozaki came across a lot of people, most were Head Directors from each department. Miyuki was there with two other scientists. She turned her head seeing him coming. She smiled and gave him a small wave. He just smiled back.

Upon entering the meeting room, a group of men stood at the end of the table, standing near a laptop that was hooked up to the screen on the wall. All the men were easily identified as Americans, and two of them were dressed in US Marine uniforms. Hey stood very still, with their hands behind their back.

Once everyone was seated, one of the Americans stepped forward to the front of the table for all to see. He looked to be in his late 50s, his hair already turning grey. He had a flat nose, and round chin, he was also rather thin. He dressed in a normal suit and tie, with dress shoes, and his badge was noticeable in his front pocket.

He stepped forward, upon doing so he got everyone's attention. He cleared his throat as he adjusted his papers. He then proceeded to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am greatly honored to be here, and appreciate you taking time out of your schedule to attend this meeting," He said, glancing his gaze to each person at the table.

"My name is Matthew Reeds, military officer of the G.S.X.C of Washington D.C. The recent events that have occurred in your science department has caught our attention, and with a pact signed by your commanding officers from each department, we now have the right and say way in any decisions regarding the 'Signal'," Matthew finished.

Ozaki quickly turned his eyes around the table, seeing people he had not noticed. Located near Matthew was the Commander, Namikawa. The Major, Kita. Gordan sat in the third, still not looking very amused to be there. Miyuki at next to him, and her scientists. The rest of the line was made up of the Engineer and Technician departments. On Ozaki's side of the table, it was the weaponry and d up of the even the Finance departments were there. Ozaki barely knew any these members, only met them on occasion. He returned his gaze back to Matthew, but was already thinking about what he stated.

"_They signed a pact? What would they want so bad they got the rights to interfere? And why did the commanders agree?" Ozaki thought to himself. _

"Now, as for the 'Signal', Ms. Otonashi has prepared a presentationto give an over view on what we are dealing with, and the discovery this morning at 4:15 am," Matthew said moving his hand in her direction. She smiled faintly and bowed her head lightly. She stood up, a flash drive and a folder of notes in her hands. Matthew return the small nod as she walked past him, taking his spot at the front of the table. One of her colleagues followed to set up the presentation on the computer.

"Thank you Mr. Reeds," She said, almost quiet but she made sure everyone heard. Ozaki hid his smile, knowing that he would make her laugh or possibly mess up. She continued as she placed her notes out.

"When we started the digging expedition over a week ago, we had very little idea in what we were going to find below," She turned around as the Power Point had started and she was given a remote for the slides. The first slide was a side-view drawing of the drill, and the progress is has made.

"The drill is currently 4,000 feet beneath the surface. When we proceeded to drill early this morning, the plummeted its way through what we believe to be a tunnel complex," Miyuki raised her hand towards the screen, as the next slide appeared, with the various photos of the tenebrous hole, and one photo showing the length tunnel itself. However the flash from the camera didn't show them very much.

"These photos were taken from a safe distance, and we lowered a camera down into the hole to see if there was anything to be found, however there was not enough light to give us quality photograph," The next slide appeared, showing various thermal images, and radar readings. The audience looked and listened intensely. Ozaki's eyes traveled slightly, just to see how everyone else was reacting. Surprisingly, they were all taking it very seriously, even Captain Gordan. His eyes turned back to the screen.

"These images are the first set of readings of the tunnel complex, and approximate size of it. They aren't complete, but we hope to get more soon. We're also trying to pin point the signal exactly, however it's scrambled, and who or whatever I emitting, as a safety mechanism to it," Miyuki continued. As the audience was able to get a good look at the images, but then the presentation continued with another mapped image, with several dots plotted on it.

"We have assumed that these locations are possible places the signal maybe coming from. Our scientists have confirmed that there is no radiation or harsh chemicals, and that it's safe for personal to enter. However, we ask permission from the administration to use the EDF's resources to further study this," Miyuki ended, turning her gaze to Matthew to nod and return to her seat, along with her comrades. Matthew returned to the podium, as the presentation was shut down behind him.

"Now, I may address that within the pact we have signed, we do have a say in this decision, but each department of this organization can dispute the final decision concerning the 'Signal' and the actions we will allow the G.S.X.C to take," Matthew said, opening the conversation to the whole table. It did not take long for it to begin.

"Ms. Otonashi, we're very impressed with your presentation, and this new discovery is surprise for all of us. However, this demand to focus our resources onto this program is uncalled for. Financially, we cannot afford to fund any more money to the G.S.X.C, with the rise of kaiju threats and numerous sightings we have to focus more on the M-Organization's funding to ensure our safety," The Financial director, Minori Masayuki spoke.

"Mr. Masayuki, I understand that the M-Organization is our number one priority to keep up to date, but we're are not asking for an immense budget. We just ask for some assistance to further this research. Though the kaiju are a threat, we are uncertain of what may lie within that complex, and if we don't address to it shortly, there may be a danger that will arise," Miyuki rebuttal.

"Ms. Otonashi is right, the M-Organization is always prepared to repel any kaiju attack, but this is more unexpected. A budget should be granted to the G.S.X.C," Major Kita spoke out. Miyuki was rather surprised the major himself supported her cause, and was understanding of her reasoning. There were quiet mumbles from some of the departments, discussing their decision before they spoke out.

"The Engineer and Technician department will work with the G.S.X.C to grant them any assistance they will need," The chairman said, nodding in Miyuki's direction. She bowed her head slightly in return. From there, all but one department agreed to benefit the program if needed to.

"Very well, Ms. Otonashi and her science department of the G.S.X.C will have their funding, along with equipment needed. I now declare this meeting adjourned. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your time and patience," Matthew said, giving one last nod to them all before departing out the door, accompanied by his marines. The rest followed, as they started to converse with one another, some in English, and some in Japanese.

"Well kid, besides your girlfriend's new deal, that was pretty much pointless," Gordan grumbled as had made his way through the crowd to find Ozaki. Ozaki couldn't help but to nod to his complaint.

"Anything that can be done through an email, should be done through an email," Ozaki said. Gordan chuckled at his humor, then shook his head.

"Sometimes I really miss having you on the ship, kid. These newcomers are some stuck-up pricks, they aren't has good as they used to be," Gordan said, looking around. Ozaki nodded in agreement.

"A lot of our new fighters are a little raw as well, but some are holding pretty well," Ozaki stated.

"Well, as long as there was some fresh apples in a rotten batch, this organization won't go crashing down," Gordan and Ozaki exchanged laughs before Ozaki was called back by the major to return to the training area. Ozaki didn't get a chance to see Miyuki, she had already left to her science lab. The day dragged on, as they all tirelessly got through the day, and were able to muster up enough energy to quickly leave the establishment.

"So, you probably had a good day?" Ozaki asked, as he cut up carrots on a cutting board before sliding them into pot of water, later to be a soup. Miyuki has just came around corner the room to the left of Ozaki and the kitchen. The Spare room contained a bathroom, and the staircase leading to the upstairs. Their house was rather large, with 2 bedrooms upstairs, and one bathroom, a guest room down stairs, and an extra bed set up in the basement. Though they appreciate the luxury of the large home, paying the taxes on it has become incredibly high. Finding a new house isn't in their budget, and are stuck there until one by mere chance get a raise.

"You don't sound so happy yourself, I got you out of training session," Miyuki said, who changed from her work clothes to a more comfortable attire. Her hair bounced slightly with each step.

"I actually look forward to it. Instead today I had to an hour for the meeting to even start, and then sit through it. Nice presentation by the way, you really pulled them in with that slideshow," He slid another batch of carrots into the pot, splashing as it hit the water. She tried taking offense from his humor, but understood his frustration.

"I need permission from the whole board to even continue this project. All we need is a handful of equipment to keep going. They were actually going to start tonight," Miyuki said, sitting opposite of him at the marble countertop.

"I would hate having night shifts down there. That open hole would creep me out. You don't know what could come crawling out of there," Ozaki said, with a shiver in his shoulders.

"They'll be okay. No radiation, no chemicals, just a big hole in the ground. Besides, Most of them are biologists. If creepy crawlers were to come out, they wouldn't be afraid of them," Miyuki said, as Ozaki raised his eyebrows in disbelief, but in a joking manner. A short silence interrupted their conversation, as Ozaki continued to cut up vegetables.

"Daikon Zosui? That's my favorite," Miyuki smiled.

"Thought I would make you one of your favorites tonight. You did a good job today," Ozaki, with full honesty in his tone. She kept her smile, elated by his comment.

As the sun just rested over the horizon, the sky's color turned to a peach color, and progressed into a red highlights as the sun sank further and further. As the sun went away, so did the warm temperature. The wind sent chill through the streets of the city, and bent the grass around Miyuki's home. The ocean view was a calming sight, and was always worth looking at, no matter which season it is.

Closing to nine o' clock, Miyuki and Ozaki are curled up next to one another on the couch as they watched the television. They remained quiet for a bit, keeping their attention on the TV show. Miyuki's head was nestled onto his shoulder, as his arm was stretched around her. In his other hand, was half a bottle of beer that rested his knee. Miyuki occasionally drank from her glass of wine, which sat on the night stand next to the couch.

"Do you think we should get rid of that old barn?" Miyuki asked out of the blue. Ozaki looked up towards the direction in which the barn was, far up the hill. He could see it through the glass back doors. The lack of light made it hard to see its poor structure or peeling paint.

"It is a bit of an eye sore, isn't it?" Ozaki replied.

"We don't use it. We don't farm," Miyuki joked.

"Well it came with the house," Ozaki added, his attention back to the television.

"We don't need it, we could just clear it out," Miyuki suggested.

"We can, it'll be awhile though," Ozaki said. Miyuki softly chuckled.

"That's okay. We should wait until summer anyway. We'll have better weather," Miyuki replied. Ozaki smiled, as he moved his hand into hers. There was brief silence, regarding the TV's volume.

"You know what's next month, right?" Miyuki spoke up. Ozaki took a second before answering.

"Yeah," He flatly replied. Miyuki briefly felt a knot in her stomach. She almost didn't reply.

"They'll probably have a party. It'll the 6th year anniversary, it'll be nice to see everyone again," Miyuki carefully continued. Ozaki just huffed out another 'yeah'. Miyuki's knot grew bigger. She stopped for a second to respond.

"Do you not want to go?" Miyuki asked. Ozaki sighed, only pulling her a little closer.

"I don't know…I just don't like to be reminded about it every year," Ozaki said.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean too-"

"Miyuki, it's not your fault, don't feel bad about any of it," He paused for a moment "I just have some trouble going through it," Ozaki said.

"I know…we both lost a lot from it," Miyuki said.

"I'll think about it. It'll be nice to see everyone one again. The last time we went was…what was it, three years ago?" Ozaki asked.

"I think so. You don't have to go if you don't want to, I'm not forcing you. Whatever you're happy with," Miyuki said. Ozaki's smile returned, and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

The remainder of the night was quiet, everything was still and the spring breeze didn't even disrupt their sleep. The tranquility was not the same, however, further into the city.

The golden ship was occupied by a small number of scientists, and the creaking metal made everyone uneasy. The gaping hole was pitch black, and the unknown kept them at a safe distance.

Though they kept their distance, some could have sworn they heard some strange sound emitting from it. The others persisted that they were just imagining things, but they just didn't want to admit they heard it as well.


	4. Matthew Reeds

Chapter Three:

"Sir, we're ready for under to go, whenever you're ready," Said a voice from the radio.

"Alright, everyone, gather around, our troopers are heading in," Matthew said aloud to the others, Ozaki, Miyuki, Gordon, Anna, Diego, Namikawa, and Mashiro. They gathered around the screen with cameras rolling from each soldiers' helmet.

It has been about week since Ozaki and Miyuki have heard the news of the undergoing digging to reach underneath the destroyed Xilian Mother ship. The F.B.I have been involved with this for about a year with Japan's government, and it was a 5 days ago the survivors from the Xilian invasion had heard from this. The F.B.I have reached a cave-in tunnel. They're had already been tunnels dug underneath, like giant mole dug through. They're now going to take one of the tunnel's routes and see if it will lead them to the source of the strange, alien signal.

"Red Diamond Team, moving into tunnel, communication connection, 98.9%. Alien Signal strength, 23%. We're now making our way through," said the first solider.

"Alright, good luck." Matthew replied.

15 passed, and then the soldiers started to come upon strange architect. It was old, ancient, alien architect.

"Whoa…Matthew, are you getting this?" One of the solder's pointed his flashlight up to the markings and columns on the side of the tunnel.

"That's incredible…that must be from the Xilian's first invasion 12,000 years ago, when they invaded with Gigan," Miyuki said in awe.

"First invasion?" Matthew asked, in a confused tone.

"The Xilians explained that they attacked 12,000 years ago using Gigan as their primary weapon. Then Mothra fought off Gigan. Gigan, defeated, sunk into the sea. The Xilian's retreated with any humans that retrieved," Miyuki explained.

"They must have stayed longer if they started building architect like that. A very long time," Ozaki said.

"Well, Mothra didn't exactly win on the first attempt. It took many fights until she finally won against the demon, but the Xilians didn't exactly give up so easily, even after Gigan's defeat," Miyuki said.

The solders continued through the tunnel, which was starting to form into hallways, then a tunnel. The bumpy, rocky walls became more evenly, amazing looking walls. There were drawings on the walls, showing Gigan in battles with Mothra, similar that the ones Ozaki Miyuki saw on Infant Island. Then the scenes faded into drawings with large lizards with wings breathing flames.

Dragons.

"Dragons? The Xilians didn't explain that part," Ozaki said.

"That's amazing! A whole new world to be studied, right underneath our feet! Whatever's down, it must be something we've never seen before!" Anna said in excitement.

"We won't explore anything until we figure out what that signal is, it could be dangerous for all we know, we can't risk it, there shall be no science study in any part of this experiment," Said Matthew stubbornly.

"Who gave you the right to take control of Japan's science? We have every right study it," Miyuki snapped at him.

"I'm sorry Ms. Otanashi, but it's too dangerous, and they're shall be no exploration of you scientist in the underground caverns," Matthew spoke calmly. Miyuki turned away from the screen and faced him, she starting getting furious, and her eyes glared at his.

"Danger? I was at the Invasion when the Xilians attacked, went aboard the Mother ship, lived, and returned in one piece. I can handle it, plus with Ozaki at my side," Miyuki said, but in a low slow voice.

"Ozaki is nothing but an EDF solider, he's no better than the other Marines on my team going down there to face whatever it is down there," Matthew said, in a mocking tone.

Now Ozaki got furious and turned away from the screen and looked at Matthew, glaring.

"Pardon me?" Ozaki's tone hitched to a higher level.

"I may have you know that Ozaki is one of our best soldiers on our team of mutants, and could is better than you think," Namikawa spore sternly.

"He saved all of our lives, and Godzilla's at the time of need," Mashiro said.

"Not only that, he's a Kaiser, which could mean nothing to you but sure as hell means a lot to me," Miyuki said. All eyes seemed to be on Matthew, he felt un- easy from his loss of argument.

"Sir…We're closing in on the signal," said one of the soldiers through the radio, walking through the cavern.

Matthew focused back onto the screen, so did everyone else, but Miyuki's glare didn't fade and she slowly turned back it the screen. She nudged over to Ozaki and stuck her arm through the gap and held his hand. He looked at her and smiled, her glare turned into smile as she looked up at him. Then they both looked back the screen.

"Sir, I'm getting a stronger reading, we're getting close. Man…something stinks," said a marine. They flowed their flashlights around the cave walls. The images of the dragons and other drawings continued down the hall, on the walls.

"Sir, Alien Signal reading at 89.9%, we're close," said a marine.

"Continue on ward," Matthew said.

"Sir, that smell is getting stronger," Marine said in disgust.

"Probably just a sewer above us, come on, keep moving," said the elite marine up front.

Minutes passed as they were closing on the Signal.

"Signal reading at 95.2%" a marine said.

The marines were coming upon stretches a new hallways to their left and right, leading them all around the buried settlement, in one of the hallways, a marine flashed his light down I and saw a lightning-quick shadow fly by. The marine jumped and stumbled backwards.

"Did…did you guys see that?" The marine said in shock. All the other marines turned to see him. They looked at him with their flashlight; it was almost like a spotlight.

"What?" The elite said.

"The-there was a-a shadow down-n there1 Somethi-ing is down there!" The marine said in shock, stuttering.

"It was only your imagination Mack, come on we need to keep moving!" the Elite said sternly.

Mack nodded and he continued with the others, stayed in the back, always looking over his shoulder.

"Signal reading 95.7%, General, we are feet away from the source," The Elite said.

"Proceed," Matthew said.

One of the marines looked back and stopped.

"Hey guy…where's Mack?" He said calmly.

They all looked back and saw that Mack was gone.

"Ugh! Rory, find him! We'll continue onward," he elite said sternly.

"Yes sir," Rory replied and headed back to find Mack.

He walked and then suddenly something came from his right and pinned him to the wall. He let a loud holler of pain. All of the Marines turned back. Matthew, Miyuki, Ozaki, and the others started to get worried.

"Devin, what happened?" Matthew said in a shocked voice.

"I don't know. Rory, Mack reply!" There was no answer.

"Come on!" yelled Devin. All of the marines ran back towards to the yell. They came upon Rory pinned to the wall with a spear!

"Look out…behind you!" Rory warned.

Too late.

Within minutes, the team was massacred. The General and the others tried to see the creature or whatever was killing them in a camera view, but ever second, a camera would black out. They caught glimpse of spears being thrown into marines, and then blood splattered over one other cameras. Miyuki covered her eyes and dug her face into Ozaki's shoulder. He put his arm around her, not taking his eyes off the screen. Then, all cameras blacked out.

"What in the hell was that?" Matthew said slowly, as everyone in the room gazed at the screen with blacked out cameras. Miyuki slowly took her face out of Ozaki's shoulder, tears swelling her eyes.

"Some survived," Ozaki said quietly.


	5. The Signal

Chapter Four:

An hour has passed since the unknown occurrence in the unground expedition with the mysterious events of the murdering of the Marines, and what killed them. Matthew passed back and forth, thinking to himself, planning his next move. The others waited in the other room at a table. They talked amongst themselves. Ozaki sat down next to Miyuki. She was still shaken from the horrific footage that was on the screen. Ozaki place his arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled, then resting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think it was?" Miyuki asked quietly. Ozaki merely just deeply sighed.

"I don't know…maybe something from the previous attack, or something new, either way, it's not friendly," Ozaki said.

"But what now? Whatever's down there, it may reach the surface and…" Miyuki paused, looking terrified, "We need to get down there and get rid of it,"

"I know, but Matthew said-"

"Forget what Matthew said! He has no right to say what he said," Miyuki said furiously, but quietly.

"Miyuki, you're not going down there, I can't risk it. Those were trained soldiers, you it would be too dangerous," Ozaki said.

"Ozaki, I want to see what's down there, in all my years of studies, I have never came upon something more fascinating! I know it's dangerous, but I'll have you! Miyuki said, with a faint smile. Ozaki couldn't help to smile back, but then his smile came to a frown, then a sigh. He took her hands and held them.

"I know that this is great advantage for you, but I can't risk it for something that was that dangerous," Ozaki said. Miyuki looked down in disappointment. Ozaki put his arm around her again and held her close.

"I love you, and I don't anything happening to you…" Ozaki said. Miyuki smiled and gave him a slow, soft kiss on the lips.

Few minutes after, Matthew barged into the room. Ozaki and Miyuki were surprised and were brought out of their comforting moment, and looked up at him. The others did as well, and the room went quiet as Matthew paused.

"As a result of the event in the caverns, and levels of danger, plus the huge cave in on the west wing of the tunnels…there will be no further expeditions in the caverns, we plan to dig a hole to the center, and place bomb to detonate the caverns," Matthew said.

"NO!" Miyuki said in scream, as she suddenly stood up, Ozaki was surprised from her jumping at the quick, his arm retreated, and had to hold her back from rampaging over to Matthew. Anna stood up as well in anger, and Gordon had her locked tight as well.

"I'm sorry Ms. Otanashi, but it will be too dangerous, my best trained marines died in a half a minute, and I can't afford and other soldiers who will meet the same fate, now all of you are allowed to return home and we'll-"

"I'll do it," Ozaki cut in. They all then stared at him in shock, Miyuki looked back at him. There was pure silence in the room.

"W-what" Matthew stuttered.

"I'll go in the caverns to locate the signal's source," Ozaki explained.

"But…Ozaki…" Miyuki said shocked.

"You can't be serious? One man going in there alone? And besides, I said no one is allowed to go in," Matthew said in a chuckle, then into a stern voice.

"I'm going in, either you like it or not," Ozaki snapped back.

"It's not that I like or dislike it, it's an order from your general, and if it's not followed, you will be arrested for going against military laws!" Matthew said sternly.

"Then you can hall my ass to jail when I'm done!" Ozaki hollered. Everyone was else was dead quiet; they all exchanged looks at each other and back and forth from Ozaki and Matthew. Miyuki still stared at Ozaki in shock.

"Fine then…it's your funeral…and if you do come back out alive, the police will be waiting for you," Matthew said sternly.

"I'm just doing this for the people's safety," Ozaki said.

"Whatever you say," Matthew said, walking out.

Ozaki armed himself with a M16, and his samurai sword, that was a gift to him after the victory over the Xilians.

"Sure you don't want me with you? I can help, you'll need cover fire," Kazuki said. Ozaki just smiled at him.

"I'm sure, keep Miyuki safe, if anything gets out, I don't her or anyone else getting hurt," Ozaki said.

"Are really going to jail when you come back out?" Kazuki asked.

"Do you really think that an American general that has only been here for a week and has no data are information on me or what I did three years ago and has absolute no idea of what I'm capable of doing, or any of the powers I possess, or what Miyuki could do to him if he tried, put me in jail…no," Ozaki said. Kazuki smiled and patted him on the back.

"Good luck down there, don't get cut up like the others," Kazuki said.

"Thanks for that image," Ozaki said.

Ozaki get his gear and switches on his camera. He stands on top of the entrance of the tunnels. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and jump down into it. Hitting the ground with a slam he slowly stood back up, observing his environment before he stood all the way.

"I'm in, making my way to the center, I'm taking the same route the marines took, if I see or hear anything I'll report," Ozaki said.

"Be careful," Miyuki said worried.

"This better be worth it," Matthew said, with his arms crossed. Miyuki glared at him and his foul, upset face faded away after she made a threatening glare. She turned back to the screen.

Ozaki walked through the tunnels, looking at the architect on the walls, the same ones he says before when the marines were walking through. He looked closer at the dragon murals. He could see carvings of Xilians, in their true from, fighting dragons, some were flying dragons, and one, what looked like he transformed into a dragon.

"I don't like the looks of this," he thought to himself. The tunnel started to get darker. He flipped on the flash light on his weapon and pointed it around, getting a better view. He looked at his wrist where the tracker for the signal source was shown on a map. The signal was 86.9%, he was close, the marines got so close to, only a few feet away was the source, Ozaki has to be more alert around where the marines were killed, the same thing could happen to him.

15 minutes he had walked, and had come upon a right turn, when he turned he sees blood all over the ground, but no bodies.

"Sir, whatever killed them, took their bodies, there's only blood, and no signs of any weapons or armor either," Ozaki said, pointing his flashlight over the blood.

"You better be careful, because if you die, there will be no one else going in, so make it worth it," Matthew said sternly.

"You really are a stubborn bastard aren't you?" Ozaki said sarcastically, as he pointed his flashlight towards the ceiling.

"Watch your mouth! Do you have any idea who our talking too?" Matthew snapped.

"Do you?" Ozaki said.

Matthew paused, and made a frustrated sigh.

"Just keep going,"

Ozaki looked at his watch, 98.4%, only few feet away! He walked forward, and made a sharp left, then…dead end.

"…Dead end," Ozaki said, then cursing under is breathe.

"How? It's practically right in front of you!" Matthew said, frustrated,

"There's nothing, nothing but a wall," Ozaki said as he out his hand up to it.

He then froze; he had an odd feeling, like a presence was behind him. He dared not looked, because, he knew it could probably take his life in a split second, but it could take him either way. He held his gun close, then in a split second turned around. He had thought that nothing was going to be there, but blood ran cold as he saw this massive dog-like creature stand 10 feet away at the end of the tunnel.

It had massive teeth that stuck out of its mouth. It had two front legs and four back legs, each with long, blood stained talons. It had scaly, brownish scales, with what looked like a spray of green all over its back. Four large, thin spikes stuck out of its back and outwards of its body, and a short flat tail.

Ozaki only had 5 seconds to catch it on the camera before it charged at him with incredible, but Kaisers have even faster speeds. He fired the M16 and the bullets hit it in the head, but it didn't stop it. It got so close, it almost grabbed a hold of him with its teeth, but Ozaki jumped over the creature and landed behind it, the creature hit the wall, and scrambled all over the place, until it got up and shook its head furiously. Ozaki wiped out his sword. He grasped it with two hands. The creature charged, and so did Ozaki. Ozaki slammed into it with so much force, it pushes it back. He stuck the blade in the belly and pushed it back. But the creature wasn't done yet, it grabbed him by the arm. He yelled in pain.

All of others watched as in horror of the creature. Miyuki's eyes watered as she heard Ozaki yell in pain.

Ozaki didn't give up, but all of the sudden, the floor cracked, and he and the creature fall through it, falling 30 feet to a dark pit. Ozaki's camera goes blank. He reaches the bottom of the pit and the creature with him, still not letting go of his arm. There was a loud thud…then silence.

Tears fell from Miyuki's eyes as she covered her mouth in horror and shock, the Ozaki was gone.

Ozaki suddenly woke and looked around, his vision was blurry, and could barely focus, no hear anything. His senses finally came back. He looked to his right and saw the creature, dead, with a broken jaw. He sighed and stood up in a stagger. He walked over and pulled the sword out of the creature's belly. The red blood stained it. He could find his gun anywhere. Like it would be of use, it barley hurt the creature. He looked around and suddenly felt cold. The room was freezing! It felt like -15 degrees! How was it possible?

He saw and entrance in the distance, he walked that way. He walked through the door, but it felt as if it was blocked by a wall of light, and he walked through it. On the other side, was a much larger room, with crystal formations all over the room, but in the middle stood a giant, blue crystal. Ozaki walked over to in caution. He saw it was covered in frost. He wiped some of the frost away, and jumped back in shock to see a huge, reptilian head! It was long and had two black teeth stick up from the bottom jaw, and one from the top. It had grayish, and a mixture of red scales. Its eye was shut the rest of the body was hidden from the frost.

Ozaki got up and slowly walked over to it with sword in hand. He got closer to it, and goes a better look. He placed his hand on it, and in a split second, the reptile's eye splits open, revealing an eye with shades of red, green, and orange. Ozaki slips and falls, and runs back. As he dives behind a large boulder the crystal cracks! The reptile burst out in a roar and looks around, confused. Ozaki slowly looks over. It was a dragon!

It spreads its large wings and flaps them three times, and heads for the ceiling, with a burst of flame and frost from its mouth, the ceiling breaks open a whole, and he flies through the hole, then bursting out of the crumbled mother ship dome. He lets out a huge roar, as he looks around the city. He flaps his tired wings, as his blood flows through him again. He flies toward the mountains in the distance.

Ozaki stands up and looks up the hole with shock all over his face.

"What did I do?" He looked at his watch, the signal was at 100%, but then faded into 98%, then 85%, then 54%! It was the dragon that was a signal; it was some he sending out signals to space!

"I think Matthew is gunna want to hear about this," he said to himself.


	6. Holding a Grudge

Ozaki pulled himself out of the hole to wear the dragon burst out of. He turned and fell onto his back, catching his breath from the long climb. He then heard the noise of fast footsteps, He looks over to see Miyuki, Matthew, and the other rushing over to him, and Miyuki got onto her knees and hugged him tightly. He turned and returned the hug.

"I thought you were dead," She said to him, shaking. Ozaki just merely smiled at her.

"I'm fine. Did you guys see the dragon fly away?" Ozaki asked, looking up at the others.

"Did we see it? The whole bloody city saw it, and everyone has plundered into chaos!" Matthew snapped. "I hope you found out some important information about the signal, or eliminated it.

"Sir, the dragon WAS the signal. It was asleep in an ice berg down there. I fell through the floor, the dog-thing died, but it's like an artic cave down there! It was well-preserved…for some reason," Ozaki explained. Matthew rubbed his chin, he turned away and thought for a moment as the others rejoiced Ozaki's return.

"Oh, and since you couldn't come, I got something for you," Ozaki said to Miyuki, handing her a piece of the crystal that was preserving the dragon. Miyuki smiled and hugged him.

"Well, it wasn't a total loss. At least we got something out of this," Kazuki said.

"It headed towards the mountain, we should go and look for it, before I does damage, or…well anything else," Ozaki said.

"That isn't your authority to do so," Matthew said as he turned around.

"Look, not to piss you off or anything, but who the fuck gave you permission to take over rights?" Kazuki snapped.

"Kazuki!" Namikawa snapped,

"No, he has a point, ma'am. Who the hell sent you?" Ozaki asked.

Matthew merely just exchanged looks at them and sighed.

"Look, I was sent in by the President. He knew that something like this was going to happen. He had been talking to the some of the "higher in command" military personals here in Japan. He and your own Government have given me the rights to give you orders. We'll handle the dragon, you all just go home, we'll handle it," Matthew said calmly.

"Who's this we, your Marines? We're mutants, we're soldiers, give us a fighting chance! Ozaki is a Kaiser! If you'd just give him the chance to prove his powers, then you'll see," Kazuki said, then Matthew cut him off.

"I already did, and he almost got himself killed," Matthew said sternly.

"He did better than your marines!" Kazuki argued back.

"Kazuki, please!" Namikawa ordered. Kazuki backed down with a growl.

"All of you are to return home and to never speak of this to anyone! Are we clear?" Matthew snapped. They all exchanged looks. Ozaki let out a deep sigh.

"Yes, sir," Ozaki said.

"Good, now go," Matthew said.

Near Mount. Fuji, the dragon landed near a large lake. He was breathing heavily from all the flying. He hadn't flown for such a long time, his wings ached, and pained. But he had to get used to it. He walked towards the lake. His giant tongue reached out and gulped water down from the lake. He suddenly looked up towards the mountain, startled by something. He then looked frightened and turned away, running into the woods. Near the edge of one cliffs on Mount. Fuji, A black creature stood, resting on the edge. It lifted its head, awaking from sleep. It's bright, red eyes glowed; he looked up and let a high pitched roar, that shouted throughout the mountain range. The other dragon heard it's roar, and ran faster, towards to city.

Ozaki and Miyuki settled in for the night. Ozaki lay in the bed, staring out the window, as Miyuki got comfortable I the bed, she noticed Ozaki staring.

"What do you think about all of this?" Miyuki asked him.

"No doubt, the Xilians must have something to do with it. And if it means them, then they surely are taking a different approach," Ozaki said. Miyuki turned over so her back was facing him, settling for sleep.

"If it is them, I know we can stop them, we did before," Miyuki said.

"But dragons? That's a little different don't you think?" Ozaki said, turning over, putting his arms around her.

"It doesn't seem like anything you can't handle, nor can any other solider. We just need to more about them, that's all,"

"Yeah, but what if we can't find the dragon? Or should I say, if Matthew can't find it?"  
>"You seriously are going to listen to that bastard?" Ozaki smiled at her.<p>

"Of course not. He has no right, and I don't care if he was given permission from his president, he's not my general. I'll go out tomorrow to do some searching," Ozaki said.

"I'm coming with you," Miyuki said, looking up at him.

"Miyuki, no," Ozaki said.

"Yes, I am, I'll be fine, what are the odds of running in to the dragon?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, you never know, so no, you not coming," Ozaki said, turning over. Miyuki sighed and turned over and put her arm on him.

"Why are you so strict about my protection Ozaki?" Miyuki asked quietly.

"I don't want anything happening to you," Ozaki said.

"I know you've said that, but you acted like this every day, something bad was going to happen,"

"In this world, something could happen at any time,"

"I'll be fine Ozaki, I can make through the day without protection," She said, laying her head on his shoulder. They both closed their eyes, trying to get sleep.

"Miyuki?"

"Hmm?"

"…I love you,"

Miyuki smiled. "I love you too,"


	7. First Encounter

The next day, Ozaki was up early, all dressed and set to go for his investigation in the woods, in search of the dragon, despite Matthew's orders. He quietly walked up stairs to grab his gun in his room. He opened the drawer and checked to make sure it wasn't loaded. He stuck the gun to his side and turned to leave. He saw Miyuki still sleeping. He smiled, and walked over to her, moving her curly hair out her face and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. He left the room. He left the house and started up his motorcycle and left to the mountain range in the distance, not too far from the house, or the city.

The frightened, dragon was sleeping underneath a huge pine tree. He then woke up with a start. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. He let out a growl and jumped and ran up the tree. When he reached a part of the tree where he can no longer be seen, his skin changed color to the trees.

Ozaki got off his motorcycle, kicking up the stand, parking it on the side of the road. He let out a deep sigh and stuck his hands, with his keys, into his jacket's pockets. He walked into the woods, in the same direction of which the dragon was heading.

He had been searching for about an hour until he stopped and looked and stared at the ground…in shock. There on the ground was a huge imprint of what Ozaki guessed was the Dragon's imprint. He saw it tracks and he knew where to go. He drew his weapon, reading it. Before he headed it out, he sensed he was being…watched. He looked behind him awkwardly and then back. He then heard branch snap and women yelp, then a thud. He turned quickly. To his shock he found Miyuki, on the ground.

"I thought I said you couldn't come!" Ozaki said sternly.

"Hey, I missed out on the last one, so I was coming, one way or another," Miyuki said, pulling herself up off the ground. Ozaki sighed. He ran a hand though his hair in frustration then turned back towards her.

"Alright, fine, just…stay close to me, okay?"

"Don't get angry, you act like that dragon will swoop down anytime and drag me away," Miyuki said, folding her arms, giving him a smirking face.

A huge roar cracked the moment, and a huge reddish dragon dove down from the sky, breaking through tree's branches, landing on the ground. Before Ozaki or Miyuki had the time to process through their minds of what was going on, the big, reddish dragon grabbed a hold of Miyuki with its two feet and toke off, with Miyuki screaming bloody marry, crying Ozaki's name. Ozaki was dumbfounded to even realize what happened; he broke his stance by taking off after the dragon. He raced across the road, jumping over fallen trees, and racing through thick ferns, he was cut by branches, twigs, and thorns. He looked up to still see the dragon, flapping its wings casually, ignoring the fact that Ozaki was chasing him. Ozaki noticed it wasn't the same dragon as before…it was different, much larger, and only had two legs, and large wings. The red dragon had designs on its back, with colors that varied from blue to green. The dragon was heading towards the lake nearby, and Miyuki's scream didn't ease. She screamed help me and Ozaki's name over and over again. As Ozaki had made his way out of the forest and into the opening nearing the lake, the dragon was about to fly over it, heading to the mountain near the other side. But then another figure bursts out from the forest's trees and collides into the red dragon, and pushes it to the ground, causing it to crash. The dragon losses its grip on Miyuki and she goes flying. Ozaki is able to catch her, but they both fall to the ground. Ozaki struggles gets up and looks to see is she was alright. Miyuki's face was covered in tears and scratches from the tree branches. After looking at Ozaki for only 3 seconds she clung onto him, scared to death. Ozaki hugged her closely, and looked up.

The four-legged Red dragon fought the dragon of witch had Miyuki. It was on top of it, scratching at it with its long, curved, black talons. The two-legged dragon was then furious of and let out a streaming breathe of napalm. The flames then became a stronger force and the other dragon jumped off. It let out a painful and angered roar at the other dragon, as its face was charred from the fire. It's red and greenish scales now a smoldered and blackened. Some blood began leaking from some parts of its face. The dragon lifts its top lip and let out low growl as it lowered its head. The four legged stood between the Two-legged and Miyuki and Ozaki. Miyuki and Ozaki stood up quickly, but didn't run, but watched, to see what will happen. The four-legged dragon opened its mouth, and let out, a small, but yet powerful fireball launched from the dragon's mouth. It hit the other dragon it the center of its chest. The two-legged dragon howled in pain, and fell backwards. It sprung up, to see the other dragon, ready to fire again. The two-legged dragon looked at them with evil, darkened eyes. Its chest was bleeding and charred from the fire explosion.

Miyuki and Ozaki, who were still holding onto each other, terrified by his menacing gaze. The other dragon roared viciously and the other one found himself out matched and took off, heading across the lake, toward Mt. Fuji. There was a silence, besides the dragon's heavy breathing, as it lowered its head. It weakly turned around and looked at them. Its face was now bleeding more. It limped towards them, lifting up its right claw. Ozaki pulled Miyuki back behind his arm. The dragon stopped, like it understood. The dragon swayed a little, then toppled over, losing conscious.

Ozaki and Miyuki stood, all was silent for a moment, until they heard loud roars, coming from across the lake, and they looked forward, and then turned, to hear helicopters approaching from behind them, a couple miles away. Ozaki then panicked, he walked cautiously over to the dragon, and he nudged its arm. It was out cold. Ozaki thought for a minute.

"Well? What are we going to do?" Miyuki asked, in a quiet tone, still terrified.

"We…" He trailed off still thinking. If he left it here, Reeds will get it, and probably kill it, or worse. He couldn't take it, it was a dragon! But…he remembered how it saved them. It saved Miyuki and protected them from the other dragon. Ozaki ran his hand through his hair, frustrated and confused. Then, adding up all conclusions, thought of an idea.

"Miyuki, take your car back to the station and get on of the pick-ups there," Ozaki ordered, looking over the dragon. "Biggest one there,"

"Ozaki?" Miyuki asked her voice concerned.

"Just go, I'll hide the dragon in the woods, just get the truck, and a very large tarp…and ropes," Ozaki said.

Miyuki, not wanting to argue she could her other cars approaching she ran back her car and drove off to the EDF building. Ozaki, using has much strength as possible, used his telekinesis to move the dragon into the woods. He placed it underneath a tree.

Only a few minutes passed until Miyuki pulled up in the largest pick-up truck. Miyuki got out and saw Ozaki, using much effort to move the dragon out with telekinesis. Miyuki pulled the tarp and rope out of the back.

"Ozaki, are you serious? We can't hide a dragon; I know we have the old barn, but…Seriously?" Miyuki said.

"Miyuki, we can't let Matthew have it. That bastard has taken so many privileges from us already, I'm not letting him get a hold of this, and he'll do the wrong thing,"

"And this is the right thing to do?" Miyuki asked, getting scared. Ozaki used more effort to life the dragon up on to the back. He curled it up tightly so it the whole body fit. He spread its wings over its body.

"Well, at least YOU would know what to do with it. You have more brains than that man does," Ozaki said, now putting the tarp over it, and roping down.

"No argument there," Miyuki then got into the truck. Ozaki looked through the window on the other side.

"Get it home, but take the long way around, and avoid traffic no matter what, I'll be right behind you, I gotta drive my bike back with you," Ozaki said. Miyuki smiled a little.

"And I thought I was the crazy one," Miyuki said before they departed. Ozaki hopped on his bike and both drove home.

"It's still unconscious, and I think it's wounded pretty badly," Ozaki stated, as the two of them both stared down at the large, red dragon that lay in their barn. The barn was only filled with hay, and had many nests of birds inside of it, and barn owls. The dragon lay in a huge pile of hay, curled up. It was still breathing, but was still unconscious. Miyuki pulled out a tube of salve. Ozaki raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What? It's worth a shot. We at least don't want him hurt when he wakes up," Miyuki said, applying the cream to wounded areas.

"Or want him breaking out," Ozaki said, gazing at the chains connected to the dragon's feet and arms, connected to metal bars, bolted into the ground.

"Don't you think it would take it the wrong way if it woke up and it's chained?" Miyuki asked him, backing up from it.

"It would probably just be too confused to even figure where it is or what's going on," Ozaki said, walking around it.

"We should leave it now, I have a camera set up, and it's hooked to the computer in the house, so if anything happens, we'll know," Miyuki said, adjusting the lens on the camera a couple feet away. Ozaki stared at it for a minute, watching as its nostrils dilated as it breathed. Miyuki opened the door and stopped stop see him staring.

"Are you coming?" Ozaki looked up and smiled at her.

"Yeah," He departed from the dragon and walked back to the house with her.

The next day seemed to go slow. By noon, it seemed like the sun hasn't moved. Miyuki grabbed her "studying" tools from her bag and the tube of salve and left the house to the barn. She had supplies to test the dragon's heart rate, take blood samples, blood pressure, and see its organs were intact. She opened the door, to see the dragon still in the same spot, but…in a different position. Miyuki ignored it and placed her supplies on the floor. She went over to the camera and adjusts settings; she heard a creak in the floor boards and looked up, suddenly. The dragon was still unconscious. Miyuki looked back down. She then heard a loud bang in the corner of the barn. She jumped from the noise, and looked up. The dragon was still unconscious. He walked over to the corner of the barn and looked over the bales of hay. Nothing was there, but then saw her tub of salve. She made a puzzled look and picked it up. She then turned around, but when she did, they looked of confusion turned to terror. She dropped her tube and stared into the face of a large, red dragon. Its eyes, it's red, green and orange eyes peered into hers. A moment of shock struck over her, but then broke when the dragon let out a roar in her face. Saliva dripped from its fangs, as it stuck out its two, upper black fangs. The saliva sprayed out at Miyuki, while the dragon let out its roar, Miyuki let out a high-pitched scream of terror. And through all the noise, Ozaki raced out of the house and to the barn.


	8. The Eyes

"Miyuki!" Ozaki cried as he burst through the barn door. He saw the huge, brown and red dragon hovering over her. She was now on her knees, cowering in fears. He snapped his neck towards Ozaki and snarled, its fangs bared and saliva drooling. Ozaki pulled his gun, Miyuki looked up, tears swelling in her eyes, and then she jumped up.

"Ozaki, wait!" she cried. The dragon saw the sight of the gun its eyes widen. It let out a huge roar and lunged into the air with tremendous force. But it didn't know about the chains. It flapped its wings, about to the fly through the roof, until it felt a sudden pain in its right arm. It heard a cracking noise. It let out a cry of pain and crashed to the ground. It held its right arm in pain. It curled up, letting out howls of pain. Miyuki looked at it and saw its arm was dislocated. Ozaki still had his gun raised at it. The dragon thrashed violently on the ground, trying to fight the pain of its arm. Miyuki looked panicked at first then hastily moved towards it, as if trying to calm it down.

"Miyuki, don't! Stay away from it!" Ozaki ordered, but Miyuki still did. She walked around its thrashing body, and then it was calming a bit. Miyuki got on her knees, and ever so slowly, moved her hand out towards its forehead. The dragon's eyes opened, and stared up ay her, in a scary way.

"Miyuki," Ozaki pleaded, but she still kept moving her hand towards the dragon's head. She then placed her hand down gently on its forehead, hushing it.

"It's okay…we won't hurt you," Miyuki whispered to it. The dragon's eyes calmed as well, and it relaxed its whole body. It lay down, now getting comfortable, letting Miyuki near. She couldn't but to make a nervous smile. Ozaki, with gun still rose, approached. The dragon hissed at him.

"Oh, for God's sake Ozaki, drop it," Miyuki snapped, looking at him with concern. Ozaki looked at the dragon, then back at her. He gently put the gun down and attempted to approach again. The dragon looked back at its arm, still in pain. Ozaki found it safe to move towards it.

"Miyuki, what do we do?" He asked her, kneeling down next to her.

"It has a dislocated arm, but I can't snap it back into place. We'll have to but a bandage on it, so it can heal," Miyuki said, observing the hurt arm. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ozaki replied.

"…I was talking to the dragon,"

Ozaki looked at her in confusion. The dragon looked at her, its eyes gazing into hers. And it nodded it's in agreement. Miyuki smiled.

"At least it can understand us," Miyuki said.

"But only if it could speak English, then I would be impressed," Ozaki said. The dragon looked at him, with an eyebrow raised. It made a small chirping noise as it shook its head up and down. Ozaki scoffed.

"Is it laughing at me?" Ozaki said. Miyuki couldn't help the giggle a little.

"I think so," Miyuki said, in between giggles. The dragon looked at its chains and handcuffs on its legs and arms and back at them, in what looks like a sad expression. They can tell by its eyes. Miyuki looked at Ozaki.

"No," he simply replied.

"Ozaki!"

"Miyuki I can't trust it quite yet, we don't know if it could trick us. It gets away, Matthew may find, and it's all over for it," Ozaki said, standing up.

"Ozaki…" she sounded annoyed at this point.

"Just give it a couple of days, I need to see if we can trust it or not. Granted, it saved or lives, but I don't think we trust it out of those chains," Ozaki was heading over to the camera, to see if the dragon made any activity earlier. Miyuki looked back at it and patted it on the head. The dragon nuzzled her hand. And without warning it leaned forward, sticking its giant, pink tongue out and licked Miyuki's face, bottom up. Miyuki had a looked of disgust on her face, but when she wiped away the slime mess, she smiled at it. The dragon made the funny chirping noise again. It then lay down and rested its head down on a pile of hay. Miyuki got up and walked over to Ozaki.

"I'll get the bandages; you keep an eye on him. And for heaven's sake, don't hurt it," Miyuki said, grabbing his arm. Ozaki looked up at her smiled.

"Alright fine, but don't be long, I don't want it to eat me," he said sarcastically.

Miyuki smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She left the barn, to the house. Ozaki walked over and crouched down by the dragon's head. Its eyes were shut, but it wasn't sleeping. It then lazily opened its eye and looked at him. For the few minutes, they stared into each other's eyes. Ozaki then caught something…something he just noticed.

The eyes. They eyes were…familiar. It struck a sudden moment of memory. He had seen them before. The red and green eyes. They stared at Ozaki, and seemed to peer into his soul. He looked back at it, trying to peer into its. Trying to understand what it was, what it meant, and why. The eyes then gave it away. Ozaki them remembered, a moment of shock waved over him. It felt as if it was true, but also could be nothing, Ozaki couldn't shake the feeling. He shook himself out of it. The dragon, to what looked like it was _smiling _at him! It laid its head back down as Miyuki walked back into the barn. Ozaki looked up at her, and then back at it. Its eyes were shut, as if it was asleep. Ozaki let out a gasp of shock.

"_It can't be…but_?" Ozaki pondered through his thoughts. He then shook out of it and walked out of the barn. Miyuki looked at him with concern. She then turned her focus on the dragon, who was now sitting up looking at her. She carefully wrapped its arm in bandages. Ozaki stormed through the yard. With the only three feelings on his mind, confused, frustrated, and angered. He stormed into the house and slammed the door.

"_The eyes…_" Ozaki thought to himself. "_They can't be…but_"

The Eyes. The Eyes he thought. They were those eyes, but out of all theories, it's impossible. The eyes. The eyes of the young Xilian leader, from 2004, the first Invasion.


	9. Trust

The following week as one of Ozaki's abnormal weeks ever. General Matthew has to every single worker and fighter at the EDF building to remain home until further notice, but they'll all get their usual pay. Kazuki told Ozaki it was dream come true, to get paid and not do anything. Ozaki couldn't help of agreeing, but the dragon was still on his mind, and the other events that occur. Ozaki had never told Kazuki any of it. He couldn't trust anyone. But Ozaki had felt that someone needs to know what was going on.

Miyuki had spent most of the week tending to the dragon, helping it heal, and also trying to understand it more. She had spent hours in the barn with it, but Ozaki kept a close eye on it with the camera monitor and made sure nothing happened. He watched as Miyuki took scale samples, blood samples, checked the dragon's heart rate. She had also talked to it very often, even though it couldn't speak English, she could get yes and no answers from it. Ozaki had felt a feeling of anger, and yet jealousy. Ozaki _hates_ how when Miyuki has a new experiment or a new type of animal she has to study she just gets so attached to it, and forgets all about him. Not only is this another animal she has to look after, it's a dragon! Ozaki can't trust something like that. Also the fact of what he believes…is that truly the young Xilian leader?

"_What was it that they called him? X?"_ Ozaki thought to himself, while he watched Miyuki care the dragon. He rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to tell someone. Not just anyone, his best friend. Ozaki could look nowhere else but to Kazuki.

He had called early to have him come over and him, said he wanted to hang out. But Ozaki knew now that he needed to tell him the truth. He needs someone else to know, a second opinion. Kazuki pulled up in his old F-150 Ford truck. He jumped out and walked up to the door and knocked. Ozaki opened the door and greeted his best Bud with a high-five and a smile.

"So you just wanted to talk?" Kazuki asked him, stepping into the house. "Miyuki has another experiment?"

"You could say that," Ozaki replied.

"So, what's the Ole Great Kaiser been doing these past days, doing nothing and getting paid for it?" Kazuki teased. Ozaki couldn't help but to laugh as they both sat down on the couch.

"Well, I have to admit, that's the best thing that could ever happen to us, but I still hate the Matthews though. A bastard he is,"

"Damn right! Miyuki still must be upset about the whole science stuff being canceled,"

"Actually, she's gotten over it…to focused on other stuff,"

"Ah, good for her," Kazuki said cheerfully. An awkward silence fell over the room, as none of them spoke another word for a minute, until Ozaki broke it with a deep sigh. He was going to come out with it.

"Kazuki," he started.

"Hmm?" Kazuki looked up at him.

"I need to tell you something…and…you have to promise not to tell anyone. Cross your heart," Ozaki said, seriously. Kazuki gave a questioned look, and then had a brightened smile.

"You're…going to do it?" Kazuki asked excitedly. Ozaki raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Propose to Miyuki?" Kazuki asked again, still excited. Ozaki gave him a surprised face, and then couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"No, no, Kazuki, something different, very," Ozaki said, still looking surprised and laughed a little, but then to a serious tone again. Kazuki's smile faded slowly, and he looked down in embarrassment.

"It's…it's just too important…we're hiding it from Matthews and everyone else, because…we're the only ones it can trust,"

Kazuki now looked concerned, but in all, confused.

"What do you mean, 'it'?" Kazuki asked, concerned. It took Ozaki a moment to process what he should say next. He then stood up, and so did Kazuki.

"Let me show you,"

Ozaki and Kazuki walked to the barn and stood outside the door. Kazuki was giving him confused and concerned looks.

"Ozaki," he said, worried.

"Kazuki, it won't hurt you. But for God's sake, Matthew cannot find out! If he does, it will mean our heads, yours, Miyuki's and I's. You…just have to trust," Ozaki said. Kazuki thought for a minute, pondering his thoughts. He then looked up at Ozaki, giving him a faint smile.

"I can always trust you. You're my best friend," Kazuki said. Ozaki gave him a faint smile back. He un-latched the door to the barn and he opened it, opened them widely. When only five seconds pasted, there was a silence. Miyuki looked up to see the two of them standing there. Kazuki was struck by a wave shock, but he was able to walk in. Ozaki closed the doors behind him. Miyuki stood up, along with the dragon…who was out of his chains. Ozaki looked at it, un-chained.

"DAMN IT, MIYUKI!" Ozaki hollered, swinging out his gun. The dragon jumped forward, letting out a ferocious roar. Kazuki fell back from terror.

"Ozaki! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINK?" He yelled in horror. "YOU BROUGHT IT HERE?"

"IT WAS IN CHAINS! LOCKED UP! MIYUKI!" Ozaki, his face now beating red in anger. He snapped a look at Miyuki in anger.

"It won't hurt you!" Miyuki said, not scared. "Just put the gun down!"

Ozaki thought for a minute, and so did the dragon. The dragon's expression then changed from an angered to a cheerful expression, as it raised its head. Its eyes shining in play. It made more chirping noises and fell on its back, laughing hysterically. Miyuki made a nervous laugh. Ozaki and helped Kazuki up.

"W-what's it doing?" Kazuki asked nervously.

"It was joking. It was playing around with you," Miyuki said, laughing. The dragon rolled over and stood up. He walked over to Kazuki, too fast for Kazuki to even make a move. He remained still has the dragon sniffed him. It ten shook its head, chirping loudly. It wrapped its tail around him, pulling him to the other side of the barn.

"O-Ozaki!" Kazuki cried nervously. Ozaki made a move, but Miyuki signaled him to wait. The dragon plopped him down, wrapping its wings around Kazuki…_hugging_ him?

"Is…is it hugging me?" Kazuki asked.

"He's your friend now," Miyuki laughed. Kazuki made a nervous smile and laugh. The dragon released him. Kazuki hurried to Ozaki.

"So…you found it…and you're keeping it as a pet?"

"It saved us…from another dragon," Ozaki replied.

"What? Another? Are you serious?" Kazuki was shocked once more. "Where, when, how?"

"It was last week, when Matthew had search parties out near the lake. I went out, and Miyuki followed. It grabbed her and flew off, but this dragon stopped it, and saved her. I had to save it, Matthew would've done anything to it, kill, experiments on it,"

"Wow…I guess its not evil then…but…man there's still so much to be explained! I mean so many mysteries!"

"We'll get going on those, but we need to keep the dragon safe," Miyuki said patting the dragon on the head. It closed its eyes and leaned its head upwards towards her hand.

"Kazuki…you won't tell?" Ozaki asked nervously.

"Of course not! I know what Matthew can do to us! And I won't let him do anything to you two…or…the lizard," Kazuki said. The dragon looked at him with concern, as if 'lizard' was offensive.

"Dragon…I meant dragon,"

At that moment, Ozaki's cell phone rang. He saw it was one of the other mutants from work. He answered it.

"Yeah?" He listened for a moment, and then his face went white as snow.

"A-are you serious? Now? Where...To the north?...Okay we'll be on our way!" Ozaki hung up.

"King Ghidorah! And Kaiser Ghidorah is attacking the northern highways! Kazuki we gotta go!" Ozaki said turning to his friend.

"Kaiser Ghidorah? The one from the Invasion?" Miyuki asked, stepping closer.

"They identified it as Kaiser Ghidorah. If that means those two, then we better get going. Miyuki stay here with the dragon,"

"Ozaki-"

"Miyuki, stay here…I don't want anything happening to you, and If you need to leave, ride the dragon," Ozaki walked up to her, holder her hands. The dragon stood and watched them, looking at them with curiosity. Ozaki kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be back. I love you," Ozaki said. The dragon gave a small concerned grumble. Ozaki ran out with Kazuki. Miyuki looked down in disappointment. She felt on nudge on her butt. She turned to see the dragon, stooping its head down, with sadness in its eyes.

"We'll be okay, boy" Miyuki said, rubbing its forehead. The dragon gave another lick on her face. Miyuki just made disgust face and wiped of the saliva.


	10. Back to Work

"Keep firing! Don't let it reach the Power Plant!" Ozaki hollered to the other EDF mutants who were firing missile launchers and grenade launchers. Ozaki and Kazuki were armed with their Phaser Guns. They charged up and jumped up onto a rooftop, and gazed out at the destroyed highway.

"Ah man…that was the easiest way to get to work every morning…" Kazuki said in disappointed tone. Before Ozaki could laugh at the joke, King Ghidorah and Kaiser Ghidorah flew down from the sky and landed, side by side. King Ghidorah let out a screech and bobbed its heads around. It started shooting its electric bolts all around, firing at the buildings. Kaiser Ghidorah let out its fierce roar and fired along with King Ghidorah. Ozaki and Kazuki held up their weapons and fired at the Kaiju. The beasts shook their heads with rage and looked down upon the humans, firing at them with their small toys. King Ghidorah let out screech of chirping and fired down at the human soldiers. They ran for cover as the Lightning bolts came down upon them. Ozaki and Kazuki launched from the roof and took on the monsters themselves.

"Damn those three headed freaks…fire maser!" Captain hollered to his crew members as the Gotengo flew over by the Kaiju. They fired the maser and it hit Kaiser Ghidorah in the back. It cried in pain and turned around to return fire. The Gotengo was faster, it flew around the monsters. The Kaiju were stomping around trying to fight the humans firing at them, Ozaki and Kazuki, and the Gotengo at the same time. The monsters became angered and launched into the air. They flew into the clouds…and disappeared. Ozaki and Kazuki looked up at the clouds. They didn't see them; they were on where to be seen. Ozaki exchanged looks with Kazuki. Kazuki shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe they gave up,"

"Well, King Ghidorah certainly would, but Kaiser Ghidorah…Hmm…" Ozaki scratched the back of his head. "Let's just all it a day,"

They glanced over and saw of sight of pure shock, it almost felt like they were probably imagining it. But it was there, glomming over the EDF building. The site of which all had glanced at before in 2004, when the Invaders had arrived, asking for peace, then backstabbed them. There, hovering over the EDF building…was a giant, golden, Xilian Mother ship, exactly like the others. Ozaki's jaw hung, and his face was as pale as snow. Kazuki and he had frozen, unable to move. Kazuki was the first to move, turning tail and about to run the other way. But Ozaki had caught his shirt and pulled him back, without looking behind him. Kazuki and the others gathered around, looking at the ship. A couple had then looked over their shoulders and immediately saluted. Ozaki and Kazuki noticed them saluting. They see General Matthew Reeds walking towards them, along with Namikawa and Mashiro. Ozaki and Kazuki remained in their position, holding their guns down. Matthew walked right up to them.

"We need and your unit to get to the EDF HQ, and get up there and make sure nothing happens. I know who those bastards are, and I don't want anything happening like before, so get up there and make sure they don't get chaotic," Matthew said, pointing a finger in Ozaki's face.

Ozaki and Kazuki's were dumbfounded. Kazuki stuttered for a moment.

"W-what? Y-you want us to? What? You mean go all the way up there and just, make sure them don't-W-what?" Kazuki stuttered, becoming angered. "Are you out of your fu-" Ozaki snapped him a look to stop his sentence. Kazuki stopped, but was still angered.

"Sir, by all means, we no idea of they could do, or what they want. Yea, they probably want to destroy us, but, we have no idea of they could do right here right now," Ozaki said, trying to reason with Matthew. "We should all go up there, and see what they want. If they want to destroy us then, I'll kick my boot up their ass, and make sure they learn their lesson not to come back here," Matthew scratched his head, thinking it through. He then sighed.

"All right soldier, let's try and negotiate, and if they doesn't work, you better do whatever the hell you just said," Matthew said. "Where's your girlfriend?" Ozaki raised nay eyebrow.

"She stayed home; I didn't want her getting hurt. She's safe,"

"We'll need her, I'll send some troops up there to get her," Ozaki's face became frightened. "Uh, sir, that's not necessary, she, err…I don't want her coming, I don't want her getting hurt," Ozaki said, stuttering. Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Very well…but I want to see her when we're finished…I have to talk to her about something," Matthew said. Ozaki nodded his head, but at the same time, was concerned of what he meant, 'talk to her about something'.

Miyuki lifted her head up, not knowing she had fallen asleep. She looked up to see she had fallen asleep on the dragon's arm. It's wing wrapped around her. Miyuki looked over to see it was sleeping. She smiled as she watched it sleep. Then she heard a knock at the door. She jumped from the noise; she thought maybe it was Ozaki. She slid out from under the dragon, which was now awake. It let out a long yawn, curling its tongue. It looks up and watches Miyuki cautiously walks over to the door. She looks through the crack of the door. To her surprise, finds three Special Ops soldiers standing by it. She gasps and walks back, falling over. The dragon stands up, not concerned. She runs over to the dragon, whispering in its ear.

"You need to hide…over there! In the hay bale, u need to hide for me, and please, for the love of God; don't make any noise or movement!" She whispered worriedly, pointing to a stack of hay in the corner of the barn. The dragon nodded and dashed over covering it's self with the hay. It then changed its scale's color, making much less noticeable. Miyuki straightened herself up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" she tried to talk normal.

"Miss Otanashi, we need you to come with us," the first soldier said, stepping forward. Miyuki backed away from them, back into the barn.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Miyuki needed to distract them from the subject. "Is Ozaki alright?"

"Miss Otanashi, we need you to come with us. General Matthew Reeds has something planned for you, and he needs you. Please come with us," Miyuki tried her best to make them leave.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know Ozaki is alright," Miyuki spoke sternly. The soldiers were now getting annoyed. "This is your last chance Miss, come with us, or this will have to get ugly,"

Miyuki was now getting scared, but she held her ground. She crossed her arms, refusing. The soldiers then acted quickly, with no time for Miyuki to react. Two of the soldiers grabbed her by the arm. She fought back, trying to shack them off, but they were too strong.

"Get your hands off of me!" Miyuki screamed. The dragon watched from the inside the pile of hay what they were doing to her. The dragon let out a low growl. He remembered Ozaki saying that he needed to remain hidden, or else Matthew would find him. But this was different, he launched up from the hay bale and let out of fierce roar and the soldiers. They jumped back with a start, releasing Miyuki. She fell to the ground. The dragon barred its teeth at the soldiers.

"Holy shi- Shoot it! SHOOT IT!" yelled one of the soldiers; bit the dragon reacted faster before they could shoot one bullet. The dragon pounced one of the soldiers, tearing him to shreds. Miyuki covered her eyes and closed her eyes tightly, not wanting watch the men being slaughtered or hear their cries for help. She was still on the ground, covering her head with her arms.

The dragon lifted its tail in rage, and the small spikes that upon the tail formed together and made a deadly blade. The dragon slashed it through one of the other soldier's chest, impaling him to the ground. It tore its tail out, and watched the soldier slump to ground with a thud. The other made a run for it, but the dragon grabbed him by his mouth and shook him violently. Then threw the man in the air. The soldier was yelling in terror before the dragon caught him with its mouth, swallowing him whole. The dragon licked its lips, wiping off the blood stained on its mouth. It then turned to Miyuki, who was still on the ground. He walked cautiously over to her. She looked up slowly, looking it into its eyes. He lifted her head up with his nose. She looked up further. The dragon, to what looked like, was smiling at her. She stood up, stroking its head.

"Thanks…but we should go…hide somewhere else. It's not safe here anymore. If Matthew finds us, we're done for," Miyuki spoke whispering, and in a shaky tone. The dragon nodded its head in agreement. It turned its side to her, and then kneeled down. She looked at him, confused. It turned its head, motioning her to get on his back. Miyuki slowly crawled up onto its back. Adjusting to it body, getting comfortable. She leaned forward and held on tightly.

"Please don't fly very fast…I've never flown before…well not like this, but I could get very-" before she could finished, the dragon leaped forward then pounced off the ground, flapping it's wings a couple of times before getting enough air. Miyuki let out a loud yelp, and clung onto the dragon's back in a vice grip. The dragon laughed in its chirping noises and flew towards the vast miles of forest. He flew high enough so people below would mistake it as a bird. Miyuki looked below, seeing the damages of the city.

"Ozaki…" Miyuki thought to herself. She let out a deep breath as the dragon flew downwards slightly. She smiled to herself, feeling to rush of being in the sky, feeling the warm sunlight and the cool breeze. But her good feeling ended and she saw, as well as the dragon, the Xilian mother ship. The dragon stopped and hovered where it was. Miyuki held even more tightly, trying not to slip. The dragon made a weird noise, to what sounded like it was confused. The dragon the looked around violently. Miyuki held with all of her life. It then bolted forward, flying at incredible speed. Miyuki looked behind her and saw why he was flying so fast.

Three huge black Wyverns, two legged dragons, were perusing them. Miyuki cried in terror, as the dragons were gaining on them.


	11. Fly and Hide

The dragon whirled his head around to see what Miyuki was screaming about. His large snake-eyes widened as he saw the three large wyverns perusing them. He looked forward to see he was nearing the spaceship, and saw the military soldiers below. His mind was racing, trying to figure out what he was going to do, and where to go. He scanned the area, and in the distance, saw the large, golden dome of what used to be the Xilian Mothership. He lifted his wings and flapped them down with pure force, and dove forward, downward towards the city. Miyuki had stopped screaming and looked forward to see what he was doing.

"Are you crazy? The people will see us!" Miyuki cried. The dragon was now swooping down and flying, only a couple of feet above the streets and cars below. Many civilians were gathered outside their cars to see the Mothership in the distance, and many more panicked when they saw the dragon approaching. They ducked and screamed as the giant lizard soared over them, and followed by the other wyverns, gaining on his tail. The dragon whirled his head around to see how close they were getting. Miyuki looked forward and grasped the dragon's scales tightly.

"LOOK OUT!" She hollered. The dragon whirled back and saw a bridge ahead. He ducked underneath it and slew out from under it. Two of the wyverns tried to fly under but one lost its balance and hurtled right into the wall as the other raced by it. The other flew over the top, taking out some civilians with its claws, dropping them into the streets below it. The dragon looked to see only the two dragons, but they were gaining speed and were closing in.

He let out a small snarl and he flapped his wings again, and gained speed. He was turning and making sharp turns around buildings and dodged bridges. He then swooped upward to the sky, above the skyscrapers. Miyuki was holding on for dear life, clinging onto his red scales, and wrapped her legs around the front of his chest. She looked back and the two wyverns weren't letting up, they were still advancing on them. The dragon saw that he was nearing the mothership dome in the distance. He knew something Miyuki didn't know, and she was wondering why they were going there instead of anywhere else. He was nearing the site, and he didn't see a single person in site. The whole location was abandoned. He was at the top point of the dome and he could see the same whole he had made from breaking out from it before. He looked to his left and could see the wyverns advancing. He turned towards them and inhaled deeply. Miyuki clung on tightly and closed her eyes tightly. The dragon opened its mouth and a huge fireball emerged and soared toward one of the dragons. It evaded, but ended up hitting the other one out of the sky. The dragon looked back down at the whole and saw it went all the way back down in the tunnels. The dragon flew around and dove and tremendous speed. He flew through the hole of the dome, then into the hole. Miyuki didn't open her eyes, as she felt the dirt and rubble fall onto them as he was racing down the dark pit. The Wyvern up top snarled and flew away, out of site of the city and civilians.

The dragon then reached the end of the pit, and too his surprise and he found the ground was much closer than he had guessed. He and Miyuki crashed onto the dirt ground. Miyuki and flung off and rolled a distance away, and the dragon rolled the other way until a giant rock had stopped his movement abruptly. Miyuki gathered her strength and looked up weakly to see the dragon was weakly getting up as well. His front legs shook and he collapsed onto the ground again. He breathed heavily and was trying to regain his strength. Miyuki stood up and walked over to him. She kneeled down and rested her hand on his head. His eye slowly opened, and it looked like as if he was smiling again. Miyuki weakly smiled back. It didn't take her too long to look around and too see where she was. She stood up in shock to see this was the same location Ozaki was at before, how he described it to her was just like this. She saw the shattered crystal in the distance. The dragon stood up and looked around, remembering the location as well. He walked over to the shattered crystal and nudged the broken pieces with his claws. Miyuki went over and picked up a small piece, but then suddenly dropped it, dew to how cold it was. The room it's self was freezing, her breathe was visible for her too see. The moment was broken from the sound a howling creature. Miyuki turned 180 degrees, in pure horror she saw what attacked Ozaki. A large, lizard-like dog. There were four of them standing in one of the tunnel entrances, saliva dripped from their mouth and small snarls. The dragon turned around and replied with a roar. The creatures didn't back down. The dragon took a stance, and lowered his head. Miyuki back up and stood behind him. The moment was tense with pure pressure, not one of them moved or made a sound. Then without warning, the middle creature lunged forward, flanked by the other ones. The dragon roared and stood on his hind legs and prepared to strike with his claws raised, but the moment was once again interrupted and the last second before the beasts conflicted with one another.

"HOLD!" yelled a man's voice from inside the tunnel of which the creatures came from. The creatures then halted suddenly, and without taking eye contact off of the dragon, they back up back towards the tunnel. The dragon lowered his talons and returned to his original position on all four legs. The dragon looked up at the tunnels entrance, and could hear the sound of footsteps and the sound of a wooden stick hitting the floor with an every footstep. Miyuki remained behind the dragon, but leaned over to see who was coming. From the tunnel, emerged and old, bald man. Wearing to what looked like Xilian clothes, but ripped, and burnt in some parts. He carried a wooden staff, and some bandages covered old wounds. On his left side of his bald head, was a burnt mark, almost a scare now. He looked up at the dragon, as the creatures flanked at his side and stood by him. The dragon raised his head, and his angered expression was gone and replaced with widen eyes, and shocked expression. Miyuki almost fainted. So many surprises and shocking events have been taking place for the last week, she doesn't how it could've gotten any worse, and this just did.

The old man was the old Xilian General from 2004 Invasion, who was saw, shot and killed on National Television by his own second-in-command, and now he stands before them, bitter and weak, but somehow, alive.


	12. Familiar Faces

Miyuki was shocked, and almost found it hard to breathe. Her heart was beating; she could feel the heat rushing to her face. The cavern was so quiet, she could only hear the low, deep breathing of the dragon, as if he has panicked, and he was trying to stay calm. He slightly lowered his head. Miyuki took no attention to his movements kept focusing on the elder man from afar. The large reptilian canines looked up the Xilian because of his hesitation to say or do anything. The elder slightly squinted his eyes, trying to make out Miyuki's face from a distance, as if he tried to recognize her face. Miyuki fiddled and clutched her fingers together, and finally looked at the dragon for any confidence that he knew what to do, but he kept staring him down. The elder finally broke out of the awkward and long nerve-wrecking silence and approached the two, using his cane for tremendous amount of support on his right leg. The dogs followed closely behind, for his own protection. Miyuki shuffled slowing behind the dragon, to try and keep out of site. She didn't know which one he paid more attention too, but she hoped he would go for the dragon. The she heard his old hoarse voice speak out.

"I thought they had taken you away," The old Xilian said, reaching a hand out to the dragon's snout. Miyuki peeked around the corner to find the dragon not backing away, but lowering his head some more.

"But you came back," He said, with a small smile on his face, still reaching for the dragon, considering how he's still making his way over to the dragon. Miyuki had come out from behind the dragon, but the Xilian's eyes didn't avert from the dragon. She noticed something on the side of his head. She slightly tilted her head in confusion, and came to notice a scar on his right side of his bald cranium. She didn't stare for long so he wouldn't notice. He was in arm's length, and his hand stretched to the tip of his nose. The dragon pushed his head closer to the Xilian, and he brushed over his scaly forehead. The dragon let out what Miyuki believed to be a whimpering noise.

"Do not be sad. I know you thought it was your fault, but I don't blame you. They lied to us. I do not blame you," He said, his voice so raspy. She notice the way he said his words, like he wasn't all there. His isolation in these caves may have caused so severe mental alterations, and wonder if e's stable to be around. This only frightened her more. She had to muster up her courage to speak, but she just didn't know what to ask first. She just plucked one from the hundreds fluttering in her mind.

"H-how are you still alive?" She asked stuttering. He slowly looked over to her, as if he completely forgotten about her standing there. He kept petting the dragon's forehead.

"He shot me," He began, and he took his finger and placed it along the scar on his head, "but we both thought it would only make me go into unconsciousness, but, turns out it had done some damage. I went unconscious, but I forgot who I was, but then I remembered" He laughed, as if he found the wound funny. This only made Miyuki less comfortable. Even the dragon looked up, to notice his health didn't seem all too well from the way he was acting.

"Him, y-you mean your second-in-command?" Miyuki asked.

"Why yes, you were there weren't you?" He said, still with an uneasy smile. She had made that assumption, but wanted clarification. The dragon nudged his snout into his hand to get his attention. The Xilian looked up at the dragons sad eyes, and from his chuckling smile came an expression of confusion and also worry. He placed his hand under the dragon's jaw.

"It's not your fault, they lied to us. Don't keep blaming yourself," He said, trying to comfort the lizard, but it didn't seem to change his expression. Miyuki still had more questions, but new ones keep coming in as she makes up her mind to ask one. She hesitates, but her curiosity is stronger.

"Do you know him?" She asked. The old man looked over again. "The dragon, I mean,"

"Of course I do! You know him as well. Though I don't think you too are closest of friends," His raspy voice a bit louder, with another chuckle.

"Well, I mean, I just met him a couple days ago," She tried to chuckle out of her fear, but it only made her more scared. _What is he talking about?_ She thought.

"My dear, I know you've met before!" He said. The dragon opened his eyes from the calming sensation of being petted. He retreated his head from his hand, looked down at the Xilian. The Xilian changed gazes to the dragon. The dragon then slightly turned his head to Miyuki. Her blood boiled, and she could feel herself going pale, for now she was truly frightened. The dragon was smiling at her.

The Xilian noticed the dragon's expression, and with a blank expression, he turned back to Miyuki.

"You don't know, do you?" He said. Miyuki, shaking, she looked over to him, and she knew she had to ask this question, but she's didn't want an answer. She knew what it was going to be, but kept making doubts. She swallowed her fear one last time.

"W-who is he?" She stuttered out. The dragon could only grin more. He then walked over to the more open area, where light shines through the broken gap in the cavern ceiling, and moved around the dogs and elderly Xilian. The old man stepped back, closer to her. At this point she was scared, but she had to find more trust in him than the dragon now. The dragon circled around and sat his back legs. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. There was a silence and the sound of the dragon inhaling and exhaling with intensity. The dogs whimpered and backed up. Miyuki looked at them as they retreated behind the old man.

"What is he doing?" Miyuki asked, not looking away.

"He hasn't done this before, it'll take a moment," He said in a monotone, raspy voice.

"Do what?" She asked.

Then the dragon seemed to be changing. His scales were glowing a bright orange and his wings were reflecting light more than before. His breathing was still calm and steady. The glowing light grew brighter and brighter as the light consumed him in large mass of light. Miyuki put her hand up for protection of her eyes. The light then started diming. The light that once formed a large mass then shrunk to an average size man. The light then faded. Miyuki lowered her hand, and her heart stopped. Her bottom lip twitched as she tried to get air in or out.

"Well hello, human," spoke the too familiar voice, with an even all too familiar face. The sleek black suit he wore, with a navy blue undershirt, and a glossy hard piece of chest armor. The smiled that covered his face had paralyzed Miyuki. She was so scared, and almost wanted to cry. Was she going to die? Was he going to kill her now? Her mind went blank from any questions she felt almost light-headed, her vision seemed to sway, and she slightly stumbled over her feet. Her breathing had quickened, and her blood was boiling hot. X, the young Xilian, crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows in a more impatient manor.

"Well?" he said, waiting for her to say something. Her head couldn't take it, her mind went blank, and her legs gave out. She slumped over onto the floor into unconsciousness.

Her head was pounding, and her vision seemed to be blurry when she opened her eyes. She took a minute to try and realize where she was, and tried to move, but found her weak, tired body held captive under heavy blankets. She could feel the cold on her cheeks, but the cozy feeling of the heat under the blankets. She blinked, trying to clear her vision. She saw a bright light, of what she made out to be a burning fire, and next to it sat the elderly Xilian. Her mind was progressing to get back into rhythm, and remembered that she had encountered with believe to be dead extraterrestrials, and one had she had kept captive, that was also a dragon. Her head hurt from all the commotion that has been happening to her this past day. Talking to Ozaki always seems to help. Ozaki! She had completely forgotten about the Ghidorah attacks, and the arrival of another Xilian Mothership. She had an over-growing fear he could be hurt or…She started to sit up, and the elderly man looked up from the fire and gazed towards her.

"Not so fast, you'll end up passing out again," he said rather quietly. She listened to him, she didn't want to keep moving, and she was coming down with a major migraine. She looked around, to see she was no longer in the same cavern area. They had moved to a different area, which what she guessed what was where the old man had lived for the past years. He had taken old pieces from the ship, and has made different furnishings with them. Then again, some items looked stolen; because they were obvious to her they were human-made. She gazed around, but didn't find X in the room, or in sight. She looked back at the old man, who had gone back to gazing into the fire.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"He went to go and scout out some of the tunnels. I also believe he went to see what made the noise above ground," he said, gazing up towards the rocky ceiling.

"Did you already see?" She asked, wondering if she knew about the new Xilians that arrived. He looked back down at her, a blank expression, and a long pause. She took that as a no.

"The Xilian ship, another one I mean. They were probably the ones that unleashed both Ghidorahs onto the city. What, did you, signal them or something? Is that why the dragon was emitting a signal?" She kept questioning. He turned his head all the way in his direction, his eyebrows lowered in a more concern and confused expression, but before he could reply, trouble himself came through the entrance of the cave. Miyuki turned her gaze to him, as he made eye contact with her. He smirked, with a smug grin on his face; Miyuki at this point was more angered and disgusted than scared.

"Nice to see you've finally woke up," he said, walking around the fire, until he came to the right side of the old man. She didn't reply, rather stared at him with fiery eyes.

"I'm guessing you found out what I just learned?" The old man said, looking up at him. X had sat down next to him. The distance between him and her was little to none. Miyuki crawled her way back into the heavy blankets, like a child retreating to the safety of her bed away from a monster in her closet.

"They found us. They've completely shut off the city, with, I don't some sort of force barrier. Nothing can leave, only those who wear certain keys can pass through. They have King Ghidorah at command, and it seems they engineered another Kaizer Ghidorah for the upper hand. No earth Kaiju can pass in and the humans are pretty much defenseless, unless they give up what they want," X said. Miyuki found this opportunity to learn what's finally going on.

"Why is there another ship here? What do they want?" Miyuki asked. X has looked at her, almost forgetting she was in the same room. He smirked at her again.

"It's doesn't concern you human, so keep your mouth shut. You're lucky I don't kill you," he said, chuckling about it try and make her more scared, but this only made her more angry. She sat up quickly, starring into his eyes.

"There are more than 13 million people in this city, my boyfriend is out there, probably concerned of where I am, and even _you, _and they'll rip this city a part to find whatever it is they're looking for, so you're going to tell me what they want, and why!" She said sternly, her face filled with anger, but her anger failed to convince him, he only laughed at her attempt to scare him. However the old man looked at him, a blank expression, but shows he did not agree with what he's doing.

"Us," the old man says. Miyuki looks over at him. X stops laughing, and looks at him, shocked.

"They're here because of us," He finished. X's lips quivered in anger and stood up to not show his embarrassment of defeat.

"Why are they here for you?" Miyuki asked. X paced slowly around the room, annoyed by her presence.

"Because of him," the old man said. X stopped and turned his head slightly over his shoulder. Miyuki looked from X back to the old man.

"Tell me more," She demanded politely.


	13. Reunion

The streets were a stampede of people, rushing and running in a panic, crime skyrocketing, as there is no way out of this city. Completely trapped, like rats in a cage, and the panic has caused violence amongst themselves. They were doing it out of fear rather than hate. The headquarters of the EDF building wasn't any better. Workers fluttering in and out of rooms, everyone cell phone, wall phone, any computer communications of any sorts was up and running, trying to get access to the outside countries, and neighboring cities in Japan. The EDF soldiers were called back, and were ordered not to fire upon the ship, or make any violent actions towards the invaders. Every 30 minutes, every screen was hacked, coming from the mothership itself, displaying a clock the was ticking down, with a total of 49 hours, 27 minutes, and 15 seconds, and continued down. The invaders would announce the time to them, and with each time they did, they would say "Give them up, and we'll retreat." There was never visual image of the new Xilians, only a distorted voice over the clock ticking down. The humans were unable to respond, or negotiate. The Xilians threatened the city with both Ghidorahs, and once Tokyo was destroyed, they would move onto any other city, until there demand was made. No weapon on earth could break through the force barrier, and no Kaiju could come to battle the menacing Ghidorahs. The Xilians also had command of small dragons similar to what Miyuki and Ozaki had encountered before. They were sent as search parties, to hurry the process of finding 'them'.

Matthews was going ballistic, demanding from the Commander to speak to the President of the United States, but she kept brushing him off, trying to focus on more important matters. Besides the shouting between the workers, there was Matthew, shouting up a storm in his anger. Ozaki was with the mutant soldiers, located in the training area, and were talking amongst themselves about the situation, and that they had no part in. Ozaki stood off a ways, redialing again on his smartphone, but still no answer. He was worried, at this point more than terrified. He couldn't find himself to focus. He didn't know who to blame, himself or that the dragon might have caused her harm. She wasn't answering, and he just wanted to leave, and go and find her, but none of the soldiers were permitted to the leave until they were given permission to do so. Kazuki noticed him out the corner of his eye, isolated himself in a corner, making another phone call, this time to the home phone, and leaving a message. Kazuki departed himself from the cluster, and waited for him to finish his message.

"You alright?" He asked. Ozaki didn't want to answer that. Saying he was a more than lie.

"She's not answering," Ozaki quickly looked around to make sure no one else was near or walking by, "And she was still with the dragon,"

"Do you think she's-" Kazuki started, but Ozaki cut him off.

"He better not have, she probably fled to a safer area…probably forgot her phone…" Ozaki kept staring at his phone, spreading his words, in a way trying to make it sound like he as hope, when in reality he he's losing faith. Kazuki looked down, with the awkward pause he didn't know what to say. The talking in room was silenced when Matthews and a few of his associates entered the room. Ozaki and Kazuki turned their gaze too them. The soldiers saluted in respect of their new assigned military commander. Ozaki made no effort to show respect. His breaking heart and personal hatred towards Matthews offered no motivation to salute. Matthews since riled from having no phone call yet. He let out a deep sigh.

"As a commanding officer…I have made the decision for you all to leave the premises. We have no need of soldiers now. My own associates are going to handle as much as we can. An attack on the invaders will worsen the matter…all of you just go home," He finished in a huff. Most of the soldiers looked amongst themselves. They all felt happy of their release, but also concerned, because in this time of matter, with a threat like this, soldiers could never leave. Many of them were held different occurrences before when Kaiju attacks were predicted and/or sited, but this? This was far more dangerous, and they're just letting them leave. Ozaki wasn't bothered by this. His chance was now, and he needed to get home.

He pulled up into their driveway. It felt odd outside. No wind or the feeling of raining. Ozaki watched as a rainstorm poured over the city, but even the barrier stopped it. Only the cloudy, dark weather showed through and bursting sound a thunder. Ozaki rushed into the house, and listened for a second, to hear if there was any sign of anyone here.

"Miyuki?" He called out. His voice echoed into the different rooms. There was nothing but silence, and another sound of thunder outside. He ran to the phone and saw 8 new messages, he sighed because they were probably his. But then he remembered…he only made 7 home messages, he skipped through the new messages until he found on from yesterday, not too long after the Ghidorah attacks. He pushed play on the machine.

"Ms. Otanashi, I would like to inform you I have sent two of my associates to your home and may arrive any minute now. Since you didn't pick up the phone, I'm leaving this too say that I have important business that I need to speak to you about regarding your Science program in the UN, and need to meet with me right away," The voice recording ended, and Ozaki could recognize the voice. Matthews.

Ozaki just then remembered the dragon. He ignored the voice message and ran out the back door towards the barn. He reached the top of the hill, and then he stopped in his tracks. He saw the large puddle of blood, and dismembered bodies. He stumbled back slightly, coughing and gagging, and could feel the vile in his throat. He couldn't control it, when he then could smell the rotting bodies he vomited. Sicken by the view; he retreated back to the house, as seeing no sight of Miyuki or the Dragon in the barn. He ran into the house and locked the door behind him. He was breathing rather quickly and couldn't stop panicking. He stopped for a moment and caught his breathe. He found his way to the living room, and slumped down into the chair. He didn't want to turn the TV on, he knew every news station would that mothership on it, and a news reporter repeating the same information over and over, and nothing new would come in. He bent over, resting his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. He glimpsed over to catch a photograph of Miyuki. He took it into one hand and stared at it. He covered his eyes with his other hand, holding back any tears. After a moment, he pulled his hand away. He looked back down at the photo. He put her photo back down gently. He let out a stuttering breathe, and with quivering lips, he jumped up and ran towards the door. He wasn't going to give up so easily.

"So they aren't here for you to rescue you, but…only to capture him?" Miyuki asked. The elder Xilian had explained everything to her, why they were here, what they wanted and why they wanted X.

"Yes," He replied blankly. Miyuki looked over at X, who was leaning up against layers of blankets, his left arm leaning over his eyes, blocking the light from the fire, almost as if he's trying to sleep. Miyuki noticed him, and he had taken no part in help explaining, her eyebrows lowered in an annoyed manor.

"People out there are going to die, and you're trying to sleep?" She asked rather harshly. He didn't move his arm, but she could see the smile that formed on his face.

"Why should I care about them? I'll could just wait until they destroy the city, then go join them. They might move onto another one," He said, saying in calm, but insulting way.

"Move on? You mean they'll keep going until they get you?" Miyuki asked.

"Isn't that what I just said, human?" He said, insulting her for asking a question. She was taken aback by his rude behavior, but also the news that they weren't going to quit. She only glared at him again. The elder man kept looking back and forth between their bickering, but then had looked back down into the fire, ignoring their argument.

"I have a name you know," she said, her voice showing more and more anger.

"Yeah, well I really don't care. Now do you mind being quiet? I'm trying to rest," he said, motioning his other hand for her to stop talking. That's it, she snapped. She stood up from the one blanket she had and marched over to him laying down. He heard her get up, and removed his arm from his face and had pushed himself upright in alert of walking over. His smug smile showed her he wasn't scared, but he was shocked when her hand came down and swiped the smiled of his face with a hard slap. The hit she made so brutal leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. The elder man looked up from the fire, rather shocked by her action. X tilted his head slightly, adjusting his jaw to stinging pain, the moment he looked back up at her; she realized she made a mistake. X jumped up from his position, and his hand reaches for her neck. Miyuki let out a short scream, as her arms tried to push him back. The elder man had enough this, and didn't want any harm done to either of them. He pushed himself up, which hurt him in his leg without the assist of his cane, that and his old bones. He grabbed a hold of X's shoulders and pushed him away from her. X stumbled back, glaring with deadly eyes at Miyuki. Miyuki eyes began to swell, almost terrified, but felt so angry inside. The old man stood between both of them, but seemed closer to Miyuki.

"Enough! This fighting isn't helping anyone in our situation, and that it will get you nowhere, unless we start cooperating, understood?" His old hoarse crackled too get the words out in an angered matter. Miyuki looked down in shame in her action. She should've suspected he would react like that. X only kept staring, looking as if it was all her fault, and he had no part in this.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that," She croaked out, her eyes swelled with tears, and more scared of him than ever. If the old man wasn't there, he would have killed her.

"Yeah, you better be. Your boyfriend should learn to tighten your leash a bit more-"before X could finish, the elder man looked up at him with a look of vexation. He yelled at him which was not in English. Miyuki didn't understand what he said, but X had backed down, but was far from calmed.

Before the matter could get settled for sure, they heard of chirp come from the tunnel behind X, and the sound of feet padding on the ground, running towards the room. One of canines came trotting in, whimpering to his master. The elder man walked away from Miyuki up to the dog. The dog whimpered and then pointed his snout towards the doorway and bark. The old man looked from the dog too the door.

"There's something in the caverns," he said. The dog barked once more and ran out the door, around X. X looked back at the two for a brief second, but didn't wait for permission to leave, he chased after the dog to see where he was leading him too.

"X wait!" The old man called after him, as he picked up his cane, and limped out of the room in a hurry. His one leg hindering him too keep up with the young Xilian. Miyuki didn't want to fall behind, so she stayed close with the old man. The path the dog was leading them was like endless twisting hall of rock and boulders. Miyuki came across some of the ancient architecture the soldiers caught on camera before, and the wall paintings of Mothra and Gigan, but she felt she wanted to keep up, instead of admiring it at the moment. The old man wheezed as he struggled to keep up. X would be in eyes sight, and then turn a corner, and by the time the old man made the corner, X would be at the end of the hall, making another turn. One time he lost him. The old man stopped and to catch his breath, using his cane to keep him up.

"X!" He managed to holler out between gasps. Miyuki stood near him in case he was to faint, have anything serious happen to him. From down the hall, they could hear X's voice call out.

"…You should come see this!" He said. The old man gathered up as much strength as he could, and slowly limped his way to the where the echo came from. He limped into view of X, stopped in front of a large cavern, with some light glistening through some cracks in the ceiling. In the middle of the room, laid on the dogs, but offed in the middle of the room, where huge gashing holes lay in his stomach, and throat. The canine next to the whimpered, but wouldn't go out to his dead comrade. This worried the elder man. X was about to walk out to it, but the old man held him back. X looked at him, rather confused, Miyuki stayed closely behind. The old man had gazed up towards the ceiling, though from his view, could not see the top of the huge cavern, only the tunnels ceiling. They were sheltered under the rock.

"What?" X said rather loudly, and the old man put his finger to his lips. He looked around for a second until he found a decent size rock, with it; he tossed it out towards the dog. As the rock hit the ground, it echoed the thud throughout the room. They then could hear a low growl followed by a screeching hiss. They heard the creature on the ceiling crawl, as rocks then crumbled onto the floor, as dust and dirt followed. The shadows of light were ever changing, as the creature moved over the different holes in the ceiling. Miyuki was cared, but she felt a little protected with these two around. All three were now gazing up, listening to its movements.

"X…" the old man whispered. X's gaze didn't change.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"How fast can you transform back…into a dragon?" He said. X looked at him, understanding what he meant.

"We'll have to find out," he whispered back. The old man then turned back at Miyuki, and started walking in her direction.

"Move back, he'll need a running start," he said, still quiet. Miyuki looked him and back at X as they both backed up. The dog as well, in fact, it ran from the scene. X backed up, but looked like he was preparing to sprint.

"Running start for what?" she looked at the old man, not knowing how this will help him transform into a dragon. X focused for a moment, and as he started to turn orange, his body glowing and basking in the light, he started to sprint, and as he was about to dive out into the cavern, his mass increased, and he fell on all fours, into the red dragon he was before. As his transformation completed, he immediately looked up to see an eyeless, sleek shiny dragon drop from the ceiling, hiss angrily on top of the red dragon. X threw the dragon off by grabbing a hold of its neck, and throwing its petit body into the wall. It's slimy, fragile body could've killed it with that blow, but it was still alive, and trying to get back up. X then looked up at the light from the ceiling, and more of the dirt and rocks falling. He snorted and looked back at Miyuki and the old man in the tunnel; he motioned his head to signal them to come out. The old man gently grabbed Miyuki's should and guided her terrified self out of the tunnel.

"What about the other dragon?" She asked worriedly approaching X.

"Never mind that, this cavern is going to collapse. We need to leave, now," He said over the falling rocks began to crumble down the side. X looked about, then back at the two. He crouched his giant body down, to help the mount onto his back. The old man got up first, and Miyuki helped him, considering the lack of mobility he could do. Miyuki then used X's left back leg to boost her up faster. She climbed on. The old man had a hold of X's new feathers that had begun sprouting from his back. Miyuki had no choice but to hold onto him so she wouldn't falloff.

"Alright, go now!" the old man tried to yell over the cavern now collapsing. A huge portion of the ceiling began to fell. X side stepped to one side to avoid getting hit with it. With a huge portion opened, X saw this as an advantage and leaped into the air, his wings span was large, and he was only able to get one thrusts from his wings to make it to the hole. He reached for the edges of the ground and pulled himself out, and flapped his wings to stay stable in the air. He made altitude and began soaring. Miyuki held on tightly, and the old man gripped his feathers so he wouldn't fall off. He looked over his should at Miyuki.

"Where do you want us to go?" He asked over the whistling wind. She untucked her head from her shoulder and looked up at him. As soon as he asked that, she immediately thought of Ozaki. She didn't know of any other place that could safer, there was no other place.

"To my house, where we kept him before. Just tell him that, he'll know where to go," she said loudly over the howling wind. The old man nodded and leaned up to the dragon's ear. The wind was so loud that she couldn't hear him tell X. X turned his head toward him to hear well. When he finished, he nodded his head in agreement, and began flapping faster. Their house wasn't too far from here.

Ozaki had stopped at almost every house in the neighborhood, asking if they saw Miyuki, then proceeded to go to any locations she might be in. The UN Science Lab Center, but it was closed off, the digging site of the destroyed Xilian Ship, but there were now workers there, and the site looked completely abandoned. He searched up and down that site but nothing. He was then returning home, almost about to give up, when his cell phone rang. He felt almost shocked that it had rung; he looked at the caller ID. Miyuki Otanashi. He thought he was going to have a heart attack. He answered quickly.

"Miyuki? Miyuki are you alright?! Where are you what happened?!" He said rapidly.

"Ozaki! You're alright? Are you hurt? Where are you?" Though she never answered his questions, but he smiled at the fact she was still alive.

"I'm fine honey, I'm fine. I-I called, you didn't answer your phone, and I didn't know where you were or what had happened to you…" His words seemed to stumble. She didn't want to cry, not right now.

"I'm okay, trust me I'm fine. I had left my cellphone at home, I'm sorry. But…you need to come home right now. Please just come home," She begged. He looked around; trying to find the general direction his house was in.

"You're at the house? How did you get there?" He paused for a moment, "Is the dragon still there?" Miyuki shut her eyes, putting her hand to her forehead. There was so much explaining that had to be done, but she didn't know how was going to react.

"Yes he's still here, but…Just-just come to the house so I can explain everything, please?" Miyuki begged. Ozaki nodded, not wanting to argue.

"Alright I'm on my way," they both paused for a moment, "…I love you," He said. She smiled, holding her tears of joy.

"I love you too," she said almost in a whisper. They both hung up. Ozaki jumped into his car, headed home as fast as possible. Miyuki put her phone in her pocket. She gazed out the window towards the barn; she walked out the door, and up the hill. She slowly opened the door, and peeked in slightly. X had stayed in his dragon form. The old man had found comfort in sitting on an old chair that was there. He was coughing violently, and sniffled, as if he was very sick. The dragon whined at his current state. He placed his giant reptile head in his lap, and kept whimpering. The old man stroked his forehead.

"I'm alright…will you stop worrying about me?" He asked, smiling at him to see if would make him feel better, but no smile came on the dragon's face. Miyuki then stepped in all the way. The old man looked up at her, and X raised his head, to walk away. Probably still he didn't want to talk to her.

"Did you get any contact with him?" He asked. Miyuki nodded.

"I did, he's on his way home now…he should be here soon," There was an awkward pause, but was interrupted by the dragon laying down on his back, and wringing around, as if he was scratching it. Miyuki couldn't help but to chuckle him, as well as the old man. But his chuckling was interrupted with more coughing. Miyuki looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright?" She asked, worriedly. When he had finished coughing, he nodded his, getting air back into his lungs.

"I'm fine. It's just…my old age…doesn't help I've been living underground for the past 3 years. I'll be alright," he said, assuring her. She nodded, only she didn't want to bug him about it. She then though of something, and felt completely embarrassed about asking.

"You know, you just spent the last couple of hours explaining everything to me but…I never got your name," She asked. The old man looked up at her. This made X stop wringing, and look at the two. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Sam, my name is Sam," Sam said quietly. Miyuki smiled at his gentleness, and felt more comfortable now that she knew his name.

"I'm a very old man, miss, but I've seen to have forgotten your name as well," Sam said, smiling at the condition of his age. Miyuki couldn't help but to laugh about it too.

"Miyuki. Miyuki Otanashi," She said. Sam smiled in her kindness. X merely rolled his eyes and flipped back over, just to curl up and rest. Miyuki stopped and listened outside. Sam looked at her, then to the door.

"What is it?" he asked. She could hear the slamming of a car door.

"He's home, hold on I'll be right back," she said, rushing out the door, and then closing it. X rolled back over, and proceeded to walk to the door.

"X no. We'll wait for him to get here. We'll have to explain ourselves," Sam said. X looked at him with his bright green eyes, then snorted in a scoff and walked back over to lie back down. Sam proceeded to stand up.

Miyuki rushed to the house, and she entered, he had just walked through the front door. Miyuki couldn't help but start shedding tears. She ran to him and they embraced with a hug. He dug his face into her shoulder, and placing his hand on her hair. When they broke apart, they shared a small kiss.

"You're alright?" Ozaki asked, scanning her body from head to toe, to make sure she wasn't bruised or cut, or any type of wound. She laughed at his repetition of the same question.

"I'm alright sweety, I swear I'm alright," She said, putting her hands on his cheeks. He smiled, and embraced her with another kiss. His expression changed, he knows wanted to know where she went.

"What happened to? Where did you go? I saw Matthews soldiers, I-I know it was the dragon, where?" He asked, gripping her arms, wanting to know so badly. She sighed and looked down.

"Follow me," she said pulling him to the door.

They stopped outside the barn door and before Ozaki could open it, she stopped him and turned him towards her.

"You have to promise me…no matter what you see…or what he says…or what he does…you have to let him explain," she said, looking very fearful of what could happen. Ozaki looked at the door then back at her.

"Miyuki, who-"Ozaki began, but she stopped him.

"Promise me!" She said, just wanting to get his over with. Ozaki understood her serious tone. He nodded to her.

"I promise," he swore. She nodded back and then proceeded to open the door. The dragon was sitting in the back, and Sam was standing with the support of his cane. Both heads turned towards the door. Ozaki paid no attention the dragon, was probably just as shocked at Miyuki as he saw Sam there. He looked back at her, as she walked in.

"It's okay, he saved my life," she said. Ozaki didn't know what to say. But when she told him something, he would believe, and if he saved her life, then the only answer he needed was how he was still alive.

"So…this is it? You saved her life?" Ozaki asked, slightly raising his hands, almost in disappointment, as if there would be more. Sam tapped down on his cane and looked down as well.

"There's another side to this story," Sam said, then gazing over at the dragon. The dragon, having a smug smile on his, has been dying to do this. He stood and focused, and his transformation began. He was able to do it faster than before, and the huge mass turned back into the young Xilian, who kept the same smile on his face, wanting to soak in all of Ozaki's reaction. Ozaki stumbled back, he didn't want to believe it, and he didn't want to believe any of it. But somehow, all along he knew. He pointed with shaky finger, but with stuttering hatred in his voice. X lifted his chin and enjoyed the angry he was going to spurt.

"It's you…I knew it, I knew it was you! Those eyes! Those menacing eyes glaring back at me! Did you come back to fight me? Try to kill us again?" Ozaki struggled to get out at his familiar foe across the room. X chuckled and walked towards him in swaying footsteps.

"Calm down, didn't you hear her say that we were going to explain?" X smirked at his angry opponent. Ozaki shook his head, and walked closer to him as well.

"No, no I don't trust you, I never will!" Ozaki said.

"Well you did _leave_ me with _her_ a lot, and I did fly her away," X said. Ozaki kept shaking his head.

"I didn't know it was you at the time! If I did, I would have killed you!" Ozaki said, as the two were getting closer to each other.

"You know, at some point, with our little journey with her, I almost _killed_ her!" He laughed, only to set off the spark he was waiting for. Ozaki tackled him to the ground, and starting beating him, letting out all his anger on the young Xilian. Sam and Miyuki reacted s fast as possible. Miyuki was screaming trying to pull Ozaki off.

"Ozaki stop! Get off of him!" She pleaded. With the help of Sam, they separated the two, and Miyuki pulled him away. But Ozaki's instincts to protect her kicked in, he then hid her behind himself, away from X. X leaped up at Ozaki, but Sam stopped him. He pulled him back, and was yelling at him in a strange tongue. X stopped, but chuckled out bloodied nose, and Ozaki's anger. He got what he wanted, and was ready to cooperate. Ozaki looked back at Miyuki who looked at him with disappointed eyes. He didn't keep his promise. Ozaki had to keep himself under control. He glared back at X.

"Well," Ozaki said forcefully.

"Well what?" X asked confused, but still with chuckle.

"I thought you said you were going to explain," Ozaki replied.


	14. The Long Story

A few hours later, Sam and Miyuki were able to calm the tensions between Ozaki and X. They would keep a good distance between each other, but would often make glares, or X would scoff at him. Miyuki seated the two Xilians at the dining room table, with only a few lights in other rooms, and one in the kitchen to light the house. The whole city's power grid was shut down by the Xilians, to pose a more serious threat to the humans, and would see if this would quicken their actions. The city then used emergency generators, but they advised everyone to use only what they needed, to keep it going for as long as possible.

When they had all seated, Miyuki sat at the front, with Ozaki to her right, and Sam to her left, and X to the left of him. When they all looked like they were comfortable, Ozaki started.

"So, I'm ready to listen. Why are they here?" Ozaki asked, but not in a rude tone.

"Well, before I can explain why they're here, I need to tell you, a little a bit of our history, to get a full understanding," Sam said. X seemed to roll his neck around, signifying he really didn't want to sit through all of this again. Sam ignored his gesture, and proceeded with the long story.

"Thousands of years ago, generations before us, we came across Earth before, when the human race was still in very early civilization development. Our presence was looked at as Godly wonder to the early humans, rather than science machinery today. And as you might as seen before, through the underground structure, were old, forgotten architectural work of the early humans, in honor of our arrival. Though our presence didn't last long when we had begun capturing humans, and the hoary Kaiju, known as Mothra, came to the aid of humans, and defeated us, when our only defense was the monster Gigan. At the time, he was not bionic Kaiju, but what was him before we had to restructure his body, after his defeat with Mothra. But we did return to our planet with what humans he had," Sam said, his seemed to get more hoarse towards the end of his preamble to his story. Ozaki was still listening intensively. X seemed to be looking in different directions, not caring at all.

"Now, forward a couple thousand years, we come to where we were a few years before our own invasion. At the time, there was strong conflict between the political figures on our planet. We were in the highest type class of our military, and were under orders of the most powerful of the political figures, which was a 6 grouped Council," Sam then seemed to glance over at X, who wasn't paying attention still. He sighed quickly before continuing. "X had…more connections with the council, and they were able to scheme him more towards their ideas, and plans they had," Ozaki seemed to move his eyebrows in a confused manner.

"What type of ideas?" Ozaki asked. Sam has his hands locked together on the table, and seemed to sigh once more.

"To put in simplify terms, they are the reason of why he hates you. Humans in general," Sam said. Ozaki seemed to glare back over at X, who was quickly chuckling at the answer, knowing it was true.

"There was much deliberation in that time on whether human beings should have much as right as Xilians did. Many of them were kept as slaves…Probably the way he described it to you, I'm guessing," Sam said, talking about X when he had them captive the years before, for the short while.

"Yes he did," Miyuki aired out, as her she could recall his description of what their future lifestyle could've been like. Ozaki only nodded to confirm is question.

"So when the council commanded our small force of soldiers to try and invade Earth, like we did generations ago, he was very covetous to see this plan fulfilled. I was, however, compelled into this plan, in secret threats that the Council would kill X, if I didn't fulfill this task with him,"

"Which is not true, they would never forsake me like that," X said, trying to make an argument. They had already had this argument in the caves, but Sam was not going to do this again. He sighed in frustration, and continued the story.

"So when we arrived to Earth, I wanted to take this as peacefully as possible. They said we needed more humans, as that was their major reason of conquering earth. But X threatened to tell the council of my actions if I did not do it his way. That's when he made the whole scenario where it would look like he kills me on purpose, then proceed to invade Earth, and I re-aboard the ship, and continue out the invasion with him, but…" Sam trailed off. X seemed to look like away in, knowing he was blushing from embarrassment.

"I never woke up," Sam finished his sentence, looking back at Ozaki. Ozaki looked back at X, and then leaned back in his chair, with what could be a mocking face.

"You lost because he wasn't there," Ozaki said. X didn't look back up. Sam didn't want a dispute to start, so he proceeded quickly.

"When I did wake, it was only until the aftermath the failed invasion. At the time, with the blow to my head, I had suffered some amnesia, but all I kept thinking about was finding him, and started with what was used to be our ship. I found myself come across a gaping hole, and knew it would be safer to be underground. That's when…I found him, crystallized deep within the Earth," Sam finished. Ozaki quickly intervened, hoping he could answer him before continuing.

"I want to know, how was he a dragon? How was he able to transform into one?" Ozaki asked.

"Kaisers are born through the mix of DNA with M-base and human DNA. Though the genetics and code pattern have to be in a certain alignment in order or create a Kaiser. That's why it is extremely rare and is only known between the Xilian and Human race. But with Xilian DNA, the pattern is most common; it's just the Human DNA that usually lacks the correct the pattern. However, there was only another time in Xilian history when a Kaiser like X was formed. There have been 5 births of Kaisers in our history, including X. The second Kaiser that was born was experimented with, and taking DNA from the lesser-Kaiju on our planet that could also be known as Dragons was mixed in to his DNA structure, seeing what it what do. With the immense power given off by Kaiser Energy, it allowed the Kaiser's body to deform and reform into the dragon. Though they never did this again, because the Kaiser sought out and destroyed many high-populated cities, causing him to have great infamy in our history,"

"So how does that effect X? Did they experiment with him to?" Ozaki asked.

"Unfortunately yes, without my consent. He was open to the idea, when he recently discovered his Kaiser powers at a young age. The dragon he transforms into is an exact replica of what they dragon looked like. It doesn't harm him, but only if he minds his powers and can control it,"

"Why didn't he use it when he confronted him? He might have won with that sort of power," Miyuki questioned. Sam actually didn't have an answer for that. He looked over at X, just confused as the other two. X looked at the three staring at him for an answer, he then finally sigh in frustration and sat up in his chair.

"I couldn't because…I didn't know how to use it at the time. I guess when I was seconds from death, I ignited whatever Kaiser power controls it, but it somehow isolated me in the crystal, after transformation. It all went black when I was consumed by it," X explained.

"The crystal is a defense mechanism, and can actually be used to camouflage your body, but the crystal can use as shielding. You had no knowledge or control of your power, so it consumed your whole body as a shield," X seemed to be cross his arms, feeling more embarrassed at his lack of knowledge. He hated being wrong, or have someone know more than him, especially of something he owns or possesses.

"So now we got all that down, why have the others returned? Is it your council?" Ozaki asked.

"Mostly likely one member came on that ship. They wouldn't risk the lives of all of them. And the reason why they're here, is because of him," Ozaki looked over at X, who was smiling again, thinking Sam is the ignorant one here.

"Because he is their creation, their dragon they created. And they know he's still alive. They planted that signal onto him, which has been projecting for more than 3 years, reaching back to our planet, telling them he's still alive. They want him back, to use him again," Sam said, his hoarse voice seemed to get quiet, and a sense of worriedness. X chuckled, which only made Sam feel worse.

"They came back here to save me and you if you would've just obeyed," X said. Sam seemed to now be the one that is angered by his behavior.

"Why can't you see that I'm trying to save you, they use you, and they'll just dispose of you? They might not even want you again, they could see that your fault, and just get rid of your know. They have your DNA; they could just do it again!" Sam's hoarse voice cracking as he tries to raise it.

"You're just so paranoid with them, you don't know them like I do, and they showed me everything and these stupid cattle have no right to live as us, they are below us and you know that!" X said, turning his chair, towards Sam. Ozaki was at the edge of his chair, incase X did anything violent towards the elder.

"You forget what you are," Sam said, not yelling but in a serious tone, with an irate expression. X only got more defensive, trying not to lose against him.

"No, that doesn't count. That has nothing to do with-,"

"Why not, you're part human, what does that make you? Aren't you one of them then?" Sam question, only to be pushing X further, but when he though X was going to strike; he let out an angered sigh, and sat back down in his seat, showing defeat.

"They're using use, I only want you to be safe," Sam said, a little more calm.

"Yeah well, if you were a better father, maybe this wouldn't have happened!" X then burst back at him, only spurting insults to make him feel worse. Sam was then at breaking point, he almost hollered back, but before he did, Ozaki and Miyuki interrupting their dispute.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute…father?" Miyuki asked. Ozaki looked back between the two. Sam calmed himself, knowing had left out one very important part in the story. X seemed to have lost all of his anger, and smiled at his Sam.

"I knew you forgot something," X said, trying to boast about it, only made him look more like selfish, and with such arrogance. Miyuki and Ozaki looked back at Sam. He didn't look up, and nervously sliding his fingers around his clutched hands.

"X is, my son,"


	15. Betrayal

_**Hey guys quick update, I won't be able to upload a new chapters very often, not until school ends. So I'll try and work on new chapters here and there. I am also really sorry that it took me about 2 years to start this again…it really doesn't feel like 2 years. Anyway, I am really sorry, but I will try my best to upload more often. Always leave a review, I always love feedback! Good or bad!**_

At this point, the city is seen as a dark spot from space, the moonlight casted mast shadows from the skyscrapers, and the few people that had power, the lights weren't visible from Ozaki and Miyuki's household. Their home is conveniently located on a large hill, almost near a cliff to the Pacific Ocean, and has a wonderful view of the city, as far as they can see. But it's not a wonderful site now, the buildings were shrouded with ash and smoke, the sound of people screaming, yelling, and fighting could even be heard as an echo from their house. Miyuki shut all the windows and doors to try and quiet the horrendous noise coming from down the hill. And in their view is also the Xilian mother ship, hovering in the distance, with no movement, just a menacing golden spherical ship, which intimidated one who stood directly below it. Miyuki could have been mistaken, but she was almost certain she saw some dragons flying in the distance, but she only saw for only a brief second that she can't be too certain.

The four have been quiet for 2 hours now, and they seemed to have separated themselves. Miyuki and Ozaki stayed in the dining room, sitting close, for whispering to be made easier. The cups of coffee they had made went cold, as they had lost the appetite for any food or drink at this point in time. Sam had sat down in a chair in the living room, just directly across the dining room, separated by a door. He's hunched over, leaning on his cane with both hands, with a tired, exhausted face, but he was really stand guard by his persistent son, who was lying on the couch, once again having his arm lazily drooping over his face. Unlike the other three, who were worried, scared, and though didn't show it, were panicked on what decision to make against the new invaders, and the threat of kaiju and dragons, which were aimlessly swarming around the city. And with the fear of what the effects might be for staying under the dome force field for too long, for it keeps out weather and people alike, soon they could be chocking on the ash and smoke, still on the rise. But with large argument they had not too long ago, X refuses to cooperate with them, and found himself lying down, leaving the three to work it out. But they were caught between a rock and a hard place. They couldn't just give X up, Sam wouldn't allow, but they have no force or weapons that can combat the invaders and the kaiju. And being locked in from the outside world just made it even harder. They had no path to lead them to good plan.

X had no care for these things, his selfish needs called him to leave and go and meet the one council member that came so very far from their home just to find him. Sam would not, on any circumstance, let him leave, and was keeping a close eye on him. Though X didn't seem to care about what was worrying them, he was thinking over and over in his head what he could do. He wanted to just leave, he felt he was wasting time there, and his stubborn pride was pushing him to go. He sighed frustration, and tossed himself over slightly, being uncomfortable on their sofa. Sam didn't glance at him, because he knows he had tossing and turning for the past hours, and at this point he didn't care of how miserable he was, he needed to make sure he stayed there. X was getting nowhere with sleep, and was getting impatient with the other three not cooperating or trying figure anything out, even though his lack of cooperating has hindered them to work something out. He swung his arm off his face, and for a brief second, he thought about it, and then came down to the final suggestion of how he's going to leave, as simple a walking out the front door. He has been so dimwitted to realize that he could, considering the door was not a couple of feet away. His father was too old and weak to stop him, but he knew Ozaki would be a problem.

X sprung up from the couch, and that brought Sam's attention to him, as he looked up at his egotistical son.

"Alright, that's it, I'm going," he declared, and starting heading to the door, but Sam was quick to his feet, which gave a stinging pain in his legs, but he ignored it. Ozaki could here X's statement and hurried into the living room, and Miyuki followed closely behind him.

"No, you're not. We've been over this. They aren't here to help you, they're here to capture! Or kill you, whichever one they prefer. I won't let you go," Sam said, sternly, but his voice seemed dry. X chuckled at him, as he will never believe Sam. And mocks him of his theory.

"You can keep saying that, but I know them better than you, and I know they wouldn't do that," X smirked.

"You can't go, we have to figure out what we're going to do, make a plan," Miyuki protested.

"Plan what? You lot have been sitting here doing nothing! I know what I'm doing, and don't follow me, because I can assure, that you inane animals would be killed if dared to step foot in the ship, now if you'll excuse me!" X angrily retorted has he pointed directly at Miyuki, and proceeded to the front door. Ozaki was the first to react and grabbed a hold of him by wrapping his arms around his chest, just as he had the door opened. Ozaki tried to pull him back in, but he felt that X's short laugh wasn't a good sign, as well as X didn't make much of a struggle to escape. X gave a powerful jab with his elbow into Ozaki's stomach, causing him to let go. Ozaki was astounded by his blow, he didn't even remember him being that strong before. X then fled out of the house, into their yard, he stopped to take in the site of the mother ship in the distance, and smiled with glee. Sam wasn't too far behind, as Miyuki helped Ozaki back up.

"Wait X don't do this," Sam pleaded. X's smile disappeared, and his joy was placed with overwhelming fear. He had forgotten about what could happen to Sam, but this didn't stop him. He turned around and looked at him.

"I'm trying to protect you," Sam pleaded.

"So am I," X said, before turning back, and leaping off the hill, giving him some momentum has he transformed into the red beast, and swopped back up into the sky, towards the golden ship. Ozaki and Miyuki and finally made it out the door by the time X flew away. Sam didn't hesitate, he started down their driveway, when Miyuki caught a hold of him.

"Wait, we'll take the car, we'll catch up to him faster," She said onto his arm. He shook his head agreement. They all hastily jumped into the car, and speeding off with a trail of dust behind them. Sam had his gazed locked on X as he was still visible in their view.

X soaring with smooth movement, just above the skyscrapers, and casting his shadow onto the roofs. The people below would be unable to see him due to the ash, and charred color smoke rising. He coughed and shook his head in disgust from the burning and sour taste of the smoke he inhaled. He rose higher into the sky, away from the smoke, and hurried himself, by flapping his wings faster.

Clinging to a skyscraper, and with its black scaly skin, it blended into the night. The eyeless dragon moved its head to the left to see X flying by in the distance. Its mouth opened with a screeching hiss, and saliva drizzled, as was showing a sign of intimidation. Before the serpent could wrench off of the building, he jerked its head around to the site of the mother ship, as it was appearing to receiving a telepathic message from someone a board the ship. When the message was completed, the beast turned its head back around and continued to stay camouflaged onto the building.

Ozaki was closing distance on X, despite the amount of the people in the street, still rampaging in a panic. Some were even heading to the edges of the dome, seeing if they could break through. Miyuki tried not to be bothered by the horror of the frightened people, and kept her eyes on the Dragon. Sam leaned over and gazed up to see if X was still in his views. The distance between them and the ship was shorter, and ship's size appeared to be getting larger and larger. They seemed to have been so close to X, but Ozaki suddenly had slammed on the breaks. Sam moved the middle of the back seat to see what made him stop so abruptly. There was a long line of cars, all crammed up, and no way through. People were running between the spaces, with towards and away from the ship. Ozaki slammed his hand steering-wheel in frustration.

"We'll have to go on foot," Sam declared, as he pushed his door open, and the others immediately followed. Sam used his cane for assistance as he limped through the spaces between the cars. Ozaki and Miyuki stayed close behind, but to their apprehension, they lost sight of X through the smoke cloud. Sam quicken his haste as he kept his gaze upward.

X's made soft landing onto the skyscraper which the mother ship and hovered over. He looked up, admiring the massive size of the familiar ship, then, while walking towards it, burst into the golden light, and transformed back into his normal form. He made up until he was directly underneath it. He spun around waiting for something to happen. He wasn't able to transport himself into the ship, because he lost his transporting powers after he awoke his dragon power. He felt this was huge negative to his new strengths, considering he found it an easy and convenient way to transport. He crossed his arms, waiting for any anything but nothing. He sighed and almost gave up as strutted around, kicking his feet on the cement, when suddenly, he felt a light hit him. He suddenly turned to the ship, as he could see the light beam down and engulfed him. He smiled as he felt his body become weightless, and in a blink of an eye, he vanished from the rooftop, and he felt his body being brought back from the light, and found himself in the familiar control room of the ship. He felt joy in being there, almost reminded him of home, but he also found it boring they kept the design the same. He ignored that at the moment, and looked around the room, but no one was to be found. He walked over, and noticed the screen, which had an oversight of the city. He stared at it for a moment, as it was hard to see anything through the smoke, and fire. He heard footsteps, but a voice soon followed.

"After so very long, we finally found you," a voice spoke, as it entered the room. X turned, and saw man, dressed in a long robe, colored with dark red, and wore the black shoulder and arm guards. He wore decorated boots, wore a necklace, containing a golden symbol, which X knew it represented as a Council member of Planet X. The man also had long, red hair that seemed darker than his attire. Beside the man on each side stood two guards, dressed in the same armor and equipped with the same weapons as those X had in command years ago. Their faces were blank with expression, and showed no attention towards X. X smiled at the man, and bowed to show his upmost respect.

"Council member, Juraan. Long time, no see," Juraan bowed back to X, and approached him, while the guards stayed where they were.

"We were worried, all those years ago, that you didn't not respond. We assumed you had died, but, your drake powers, helped us find you. All thanks to my genetic engineering," Juraan boasted as he circled X, seeing his current state, and if any effects had occurred by the dragon powers.

"They are pretty spectacular, I've become quite accustomed with them," X said, his ego seeking through. He was glad to see an old friend, but was eager to leave this planet.

"Well then sir, when will we able to leave?" X asked. Juraan had finished circling him, and he walked to the screen.

"Soon enough child, soon enough," he said, as he continued staring at the screen. X didn't want to argue with him, so he approached to stand by his side.

"Beautiful work, don't you think?" Juraan said, admiring the destruction they were causing to the city. X laughed with him, for he was the one Sam claimed that had brainwashed him to hate humans.

"Quite, I am impressed with the force field," X said. He then thought it over for a second. There have been dragons throughout the city, and they probably belonged to them. But…why did they attack him? X's face turned to one of confusion.

"Sir?" X asked. Juraan didn't look away from the screen, but he listened.

"Yes, child? Juraan asked.

"Those dragons. I'm assuming they are yours. On two occasions, they tried to kill me. Why?" X asked. Juraan didn't respond immediately, his expression was blank, then he chuckled, X turned to look at him.

"My apologies child. Some of them had…mind control issues. They had become feral again it, and they probably felt territorial against you," he explained, then turning back to the screen. X only shook his head in agreement.

"Well then, before we leave child. Your father, is he still alive?" Juraan asked him, as he started walking away. X didn't look away. He was thinking fast to see how he should answer. If it was true that what Sam said about the Council killing him if Sam didn't cooperate (he still never believed it, and still found it to be a false statement), he knew, however, Sam might be in trouble for it. He knew his father probably never wanted to through with the first invasion, so the tensions between him and Council members were high. He didn't want to risk his father's life.

"No he…he was dead when I woke up…old age had took him," X explained, trying to sound believable.

"Ah, what a shame. I am sorry for your lose child. But, now it is time to move on," Juraan said, and X turned around to face him with a smile. Before Juraan could say anything, a soldier walked in, and like the other soldiers, he had no emotion in his face.

"Sir, there are intruders below the ship," the solider said.

"Who? Is it those beasts?" Juraan spoke with frustration.

Before he could answer, a bright light appeared on the far side of the room. X shielded his eyes from the light, and when it disappeared, there stood Sam, outbreath, and leaning up against his cane. X had a face of pure consternation. Juraan at first looked at him with bewilderment, but then chuckled at his presence.

"I told you not to follow me," X said, now getting angry.

"How could I not? You were going to do something deliberately stupid! Please, don't do this," Sam pleaded.

"I get to go home now," X said, his face showing joy. "I get to go home,"

He was halted by Juraan, who began laughing, almost menacingly. X and Sam turned towards him.

"Yes well, to be honest child, you aren't going home," he said, clapping his hands together, looking at X with a smile. X looked back at him. He chuckled at him, thinking it was a joke.

"W-what do you mean? Of course I'm going home," X said. But Juraan's expression wasn't showing promise.

"Well, I can't lie child, you're performance 3 years ago, without your fathers aid, was, well how can I put lightly, humiliating to the Council, and disgraced us and your own people," Juraan didn't put this down lightly with X. He smirked at him, enjoying his reaction of shock.

"But sir, I've known you…You-you gave me my powers. I promise I can-"

"You would fail us again. You're not as strong as we hoped for. Your drake gifts were a waste on someone like you…you also lied to me about him," Juraan pointed to Sam. X looked at his father then back at Juraan.

"Now the one thing I hate more than failures, are liars," Juraan said, as X didn't know what to feel. Juraan then turned his attention to Sam.

"As for you, Sam. You also failed to participate in what was mandatory for your rank in our military force. And, I'm sure you remember what the consequence would be if you failed to do that," Juraan explained. Sam froze, for he didn't know what he was going to do. But he didn't see it coming, Juraan had pulled out his blaster from his hoister on his waist, and without looking away from Sam, he shot X in his stomach.

X grunted in pain, he hunched over, as he felt a stinging, burning sensation all over his stomach area. He had grabbed a hold of the wound and when he looked down, he was bleeding all over his hand, and onto the floor. He then collapsed onto the hard ground, landing on his back.

"No!" Sam hollered, as he pulled his own gun from his hoister, hooked to his waist, but on his back. Juraan pointed his at Sam, but Sam was able to shoot his blaster out of his hand. To his disappointment, he was aiming at him to kill him. The guards pulled their guns, but Sam was fueled by anger and adrenaline, and took out the three guards. He didn't worry about Juraan, he ran to X, and as soon as he grabbed a hold of his arm, he teleported from the room back to the building's roof. Juraan was furious, and called in more guards to stop them.

When Sam reappeared on the roof, he looked at X, and he was withering in pain, and was grunting and groaning from the burning. Sam then looked at the wound, and saw the blood was pouring from his charred skin. Sam didn't have anything to hold back the bleeding. He threw his cane down, and put his arms under X's shoulders and his knees, to get enough support to pick him up. He rushed to the door, but he realized that the run down to the bottom the building would take too much time, and he would die by the time they got back to the house. He summed up as much strength as he could, and teleported back to the bottom of the building where Miyuki and Ozaki were waiting where he told them to wait. Ozaki and Miyuki turned around, and their faces were filled with horror as they saw X's bloody wound, and Sam's exhausted state, Sam hurried back through traffic jam, almost running if he has the strength to do it. Miyuki and Ozaki close behind, and Ozaki made it to the driver seat, and Miyuki helped Sam with X by putting him in the car. She laid the seats down, so there was more room for Sam and X, so he could some medical attention, to keep him alive until they get back to the house.

"What happened?" Miyuki asked, she was keeping her cool, as she knew being in a panic would make matters worse.

"The council member, shot him. He'll send people after us, but they don't know what your car looks like, you have to head straight home, now hurry!" Sam said climbing into the back, as his son was almost yelling in pain, his blood staining onto the seats. Miyuki climbed into the front. Ozaki sped around and drove as fast as he could. Miyuki tried to help, by handing Sam some blankets, which were in the car currently, because Miyuki explained the heat didn't work, so she would keep them in there for the winter season. Sam pressed the blanket down on X's wound with force, causing X to howl in pain. Sam, pulled over the blanket to make more layer, and keep pressure on it. X's pain grunts didn't end. Ozaki occasionally looked back in the rear-view mirror, looking for anybody following them, but also looked at X when yelled from the continuing conflagrant wound. Sam was filled with fear, but kept the heavy pressure on the wound. He stared at his son with expression of trepidation. He looked up a Miyuki, had turned herself all the way around, and her face showed just as much worry.

"Do you have any medical supplies at your home?" Sam asked.

"Only a med kit, but it has enough to stich up his wound,"

"I'll have to do more than stich it. That blaster fires a laser, and it burns at 200 degrees Fahrenheit, and the force of the gun causes more damage. I need the coldest water you can get. I have to cool this down before stitching him up," Sam said. Miyuki nodded, and she looked as X was tossing from the agonizing sensation. Sam kept the pressure, but with is fear there was also rage.

"I need room, a bed, a table something!" Sam said, carrying X into the house, the blanket still lying on the wound. Miyuki escorted him to a separate room, which had a large bed, and a bathroom. Sam placed X gently on the bed. He had pulled off his cape, and his undershirt, so his wound was fully visible. When the blaster hit, it had stretched all across his torso, red markings that seemed to spread up to his chest, and to his sides. Miyuki had pulled out the medical kit, and placed it on the bed. Ozaki came into the room, seeking to give him help.

"What do I need to get?" He asked. Sam immediately pulled out an anti-biotic, and a needle, to inject pain killer.

"Yes, cold water. And I mean freezing, put ice in it," Sam said, as he injected X with the pain killer. X squirmed a bit, but the pain killer made an immediate effect, as he settled down a bit. Ozaki ran from the room to the kitchen. He pulled out a plastic Tupperware dish, and began putting water in it.

Miyuki changed out the bloody blanket with clean hand towels. She stacked the towels at the end of the bed. Sam noticed her as he continued removing supplies.

"Thank you, Ms. Otonashi," He said, and continued to wipe clean of the wound with blood, but the blood kept pouring out. Miyuki gazed for a minute and noticed that X as bleeding, but she also saw Xilian skin underneath, a burnt mark just as heavy, and it seemed to still be burning through.

"What's happening to him?" Miyuki asked.

"A blast from a gun like that is meant to have a lasting effect. It's almost working like acid, if not cooled down, the heat will keep burning through his entire stomach," Sam said. Miyuki watched as saw what he was talking about was true. His skin was slowly peeling away, almost like and acid. And with that, more blood starting to leak out. She covered her mouth in disgust, and had a doubtful feeling that he would live. Ozaki rushed in with a full tub of icy water, He set it on the night stand.

"Thank you. You two, I am going to need you to leave the room. I need to do this on my own," Sam said, dunking a towel into the water. Miyuki looked at him with surprise. "You really won't want to see this,"

"But we can help, we can-"

"Miyuki," Ozaki interrupted her, not wanting her to argue. Ozaki could have guessed, they wouldn't want to be present in the room while attending to him. Ozaki had grabbed a hold of her arm, and pulled her along. All while she kept her gaze on them as she was pulled from the room, and Ozaki shut the door behind him. Ozaki took her in closely trying to soothe her. Sam wringed out the cold cloth. Before he set it down, he let out a stuttered sigh.

"I'm sorry," He said, then pressed down the cold cloth on the burning wound. The icy water touching the burning flesh caused a sizzling noise, like water hitting a frying pan. Steam also arose from the acidic wound, and was instantly started to cool down the temperature, and stopped the acidic spread. Sam cringed from the horrendous howl his son made, combined with a human scream, and what could be made out to be a Xilian yell. Miyuki and Ozaki were surprised by the horrific and agonizing holler, and Miyuki covered her ears, trying to block out it out. Ozaki dragged her up to the bedroom, trying to get away from the pain echoing throughout the house.

The time was now early in the morning. The sun hasn't risen, and the noise in the city seemed to have calmed down. The yells from downstairs also had stopped. Miyuki and Ozaki had sat on their bed, having been very, very quiet, and holding each other close. Ozaki was actually scared. But he his fear came from ever harm coming to her. He didn't what he was going to do. He was a Kaiser, yes, but he couldn't take on a whole army by himself, and the two mighty Ghidorahs. He didn't know what else to do. He held her closer, just trying to flush it out. But he knew he wouldn't be able to keep ignoring it. Miyuki lifted her head from his shoulder, so she could meet his eye. He looked down at her, giving her a faint smile, rubbing her shoulder.

"I think we should go down and check to see of the he's okay…it's been awhile, and I haven't heard anything," Ozaki nodded and mumbled okay, and they both got up, his hand still on her shoulder. They made it down stairs, and approached the door, but didn't know if they should knock. Miyuki raised her hand in a fist to knock, but she stopped because she heard quiet mumbling in the room. She lowered her hand slowly and slowly pressed her ear against the door. Ozaki whispered what, but he hushed him by pressing her finger to her lips. She returned her ear to the door, and listen intimately. The words were blurred, almost auditable, but she couldn't form then to understand them. She focused her hearing, and she then could hear Sam speaking. And she also then heard X's voice, which she could barely hear, but she could understand him. And his voice was croaky, and very weak, and every time he would say something, it sounded like a sob.

"It's not your fault, this is all my fault. I was so…stupid to fall for it. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," X said, quietly, but his speech was filled with uncontrollable sobs, but he was quiet enough, trying to contain his emotion.

"X, it's alright. It's fine. I don't blame you for this, it's not you-"

"It is my fault! 7 years, I spent, consuming in lies, like I mattered to them, like I meant something to them. But it was all…lies! I took their power as if it was mine, but they used me, I am a disgrace, I don't deserve any of these gifts…" X said, as he lets out his anger and frustration, but also filled with so much so much grief. A moment of silence fell in the room, and Sam letting out a heavy sigh. Ozaki was now listening carefully after X's small speech. Miyuki waited for someone to say something.

"You are not a disgrace," Sam said, his voice was low, but calm. "You left because you thought that you would find your freedom there, and I don't blame you for that. You said you were trying to protect me. You did something I never thought you would do. You weren't just thinking of yourself. X, this was not your fault. All those years, it wasn't your fault, I was never there for you, and I never stopped you. Don't you dare sit here and say it' your fault, it isn't," Sam finished. The silence took over the room, and Miyuki and Ozaki were so quiet, they held their breath. They waited for X to reply. But Sam's statement seemed to convince them as well for X's actions. They understood X's decision, and can stand by the agreement of how he wasn't to blame for what they did to him. His young, ignorant, and gullible mind was taken over by the wicked men that seek out the power X possessed. Miyuki pulled her ear back, knowing they didn't need to hear anymore. Ozaki didn't need to either, though he was still doubtful of X's friendship with them, and his views towards humans, but at last they had someone on their side to help them try and end this nightmare. They retreated back to the living room, and laid down on the couch, seeing if the small moment of relief of X being alive, would let them sleep for the short amount of hours left in the day. Sam in the other room pulled a blanket up over X, all the way up to his neck. X's eyes were tied, and the exhaustion and pain kept pulling his eyelids shut. He slightly rolled to the side, his eyes completely shut, but his breathing was quiet and short, probably because it hurt for him to breathe, his diaphragm causing pain as he inhaled. Sam stood close by.

"Get your sleep now, you're going to need it," Sam said, and sat back down in the chair next to the bed, to see if he had any relief to get any sleep in the few, short hours before dawn.


	16. Forming a Plan

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the book! And I am really sorry about slow updates, I have a busy summer, but I can defiantly work on this more! Please, please, please, please leave feedback! Good or bad, doesn't matter, I want to know what you guys think! Anything I should improve on or would make it better! Thank you everyone for over 3,000 views!**

The night wasn't long enough. Miyuki felt fatigue when she woke up. Sleeping on the couch was never the most comfortable place to be. She slightly lifted herself up with her elbow, looking over her shoulder, seeing Ozaki still asleep. She smiled slightly, and turned her head back. She took a couple of minutes to take in, and remember all that is happening. She surprises herself that she's remained calm about all of this. She guesses that since she's already had experiences with an alien invasion, she really doesn't know what else to expect. She has a fear though, there might be more at risk this time.

She slowly pushes herself off the couch, trying not to wake Ozaki. She makes her way to the bedroom, wondering if the other two have woken yet. She puts her ear against the door, and did hear footsteps around the room, but no voices. She can hear some items being moved around, and quiet clatter. She removed her ear from the door, and went back to Ozaki, but found him awake, but still laying down. His faint smile lightened her spirits a bit.

"Morning," he muttered.

"Morning," she whispered back.

"Are they awake?" He asked.

"Well, one of them, it might be Sam, someone's walking around," She said, approaching him, then sitting back down.

"…Do you think he's still alive?" Ozaki asked, but he seemed hesitant to ask.

"He has to be, I just can't see him die like that," She said, continuing to whisper. "He's seen worse," She joked, as she was aiming to compliment Ozaki on his victory towards him years ago. Ozaki laughed a bit.

"Yeah, he is tougher than he looks," They went quiet, they held hands, but both seemed to hesitant to start talking again. With all the doors shut, the sound outside, had been muted, and the house a hauntingly quiet. The sound from the other room had ceased as well.

"He might not make it, you know. His wounds didn't look so good, he could-"Miyuki was quick to interrupt him.

"He's okay, he'll live…he has too," Ozaki looked at her, but she didn't look back, only grasped his hand more. He had a solicitous look, somewhat surprised in her confidence in his life, and a same time frustrated, that she cares if he does die or not. He still had so much resentment for him, and didn't care for his life.

"Why do you care about him so much?" Ozaki asked.

"Because if he does die, who else is going to save us from those invaders…"

"How do you know that he's our hope against them?"

"Who else do we have?"

Ozaki stopped and thought about it, and she did have a point. They could never do enough damage to the ship with those shield barriers still operating over the city. With no reinforcements or assistance from any earth kaiju, they were all that they had. And X had the only unique strength and useful knowledge to stop them. Even with Sam's help, he was too old to really fight. If they were going to stop them, they needed X to help them.

He didn't argue back. He pulled her in, and embraced her with a hug. He knows he has a job to do, but he is putting all of his effort towards protecting her. He had doubts this teamwork would work, but he cared about the safety of the people, and the safety of Miyuki. He still views X's life as an expandable one.

They were interrupted by the door opening, and slow footsteps came from it. Miyuki and Ozaki were quick to their feet, breaking from their embrace, and saw Sam step out from around the corner. His expression gave away he was enervated, and probably didn't get any sleep. Ozaki and Miyuki both stood when he entered the room.

"He is still sleeping, but his wound is already starting to heal," Sam said. Miyuki and Ozaki exchanged looks, rather surprised.

"How is that possible, it would take days or weeks to recover from that injury," Ozaki asked.

"The Council were not afraid to take risks with his added physical abilities. Part of his Kaiser DNA, and the added Dragon DNA, his healing ability is dramatically increased. He never told me much of it, but something about how the three phases of healing are dramatically quickened, so tissue repair and skin repair is almost immediate," Sam said, as he started taking a seat in a near chair, it the assist of his cane.

"So he can start walking again in a day?" Miyuki asked.

"He could start walking again in hours, he could start fighting again by tomorrow, but he really needs his rest," Sam said.

"That's incredible," Miyuki said.

"But we don't have until tomorrow. If he's going to help us, then we need him for today," Ozaki said. Miyuki gave him an irritated look, even though no one was looking.

"I know that time is not our ally at the moment, but he cannot fight, and pushing him to much will kill him. He might not be able to help us at the moment, but I still believe I can assist. We need to plan this out," Sam said.

"We're going onto the offensive?" Miyuki asked.

"They wouldn't have guessed it. After this recent incident, they would believe we would remain hiding. An aggressive and rapid strike in one of their most significant defense would be enough to turn the tide our way," Sam explained. He walked over the window and pulled back the blinds, and pointed up to the sky. Miyuki ad Ozaki walked over. At first they saw nothing but then noticed a distortion or hazy look to the sky.

"The Shield…" Ozaki said.

"We take that out, a large number of your reinforcements could be strong enough to take out the ship," Sam said. Miyuki looked back from the sky to Sam.

"What about the Ghidorahs? With those two under their control, they still have the upper hand, even if we get reinforcements," She asked. Sam let go of the blinds, letting them fall back over the windows. He placed a hand on his chin, thinking deeply, as he moved away from the window, pacing slightly around the room. Ozaki sat back down in the sofa.

"What about Godzilla? Or any of the other Earth kaiju?" Ozaki asked.

"If the shields were to be shutdown, they know about our offensive attacks, and they would immediately release the Ghidorahs for their last defense. The earth monsters wouldn't get here in time to the save the city, nor the stop the Ghidorahs from spreading to another. Their ability to fly makes their escape easy. Do the two of you know where any of the Earth kaiju are?" Sam asked.

"Well, Anguirus was sited somewhere off the coast of an island in the pacific two days ago, but we're unaware of his whereabouts now," Miyuki said. Sam placed his hand back over his chin again.

"Then they cannot be of aid for us," Sam said, he turned back around.

"What about a distraction? What is someone or something could distract them for a while for us to locate Godzilla or any kaiju for help," Miyuki asked.

"It would have to be a long distraction, and if we were to do that, I can't insure the safety of the city, or any of the people," Sam said, pointing a finger, but then he had realization, and his showed it. "If…"

"If what?" Ozaki asked.

"If I could get back inside mother ship, I might be able to grab a hold of the controls. I know where the control panel is, if I could send out the telepathic message to stop fighting, or even call them back, that might give your people enough time to destroy the ship," Sam explained.

"But you'll still be inside?" Miyuki said.

"That's a risk I'll have to take," Sam said. Miyuki feared for his decision. She knew that he knew what he was doing, but his old age, and the sickness taking a hold of his health might jeopardize the mission. But he was the only capable at the moment to infiltrate it, so they had no choice.

"I suppose it could work," Ozaki said, optimistically. "But who will be the distraction?"

"Well since none of you can fly…" They turned to voice that startled them. X had his arm up on the wall, holding him up, and the other wrapped around his severely bruised torso. His wound as wrapped with bandages that still had some stained blood from before.

"I guess I'm the one for that job," He said. He wasn't smiling, nor smirking, or saying it with a chuckle. His expression showed anger, and his eyes showed tiredness. He slowly stumbled his way in, not really directing his eye sight at anyone.

"You shouldn't be up, you should be resting. Go back in and lie down," Sam directed his finger back towards the direction in which he came from, but X didn't seem too eager to abide to his directions.

"I heard all you have a little chat about how we're going to attack, and didn't invite me. That was rather rude," X said, as he placed himself at opposite end of the couch from Ozaki. Miyuki shifted away from him, and to Ozaki's side.

"You are, in no way, in good physical condition to fight," Sam said.

"No, but I am in a condition to where I can help," X said, looking up at him. Even to Sam, his gaze seemed darkening. Sam was intimidated by X's look, but would hear out for what he had to say.

"I can't transform, not for a while. But I can help with taking out those shields," X said. Sam sighed, and placed himself in a nearby chair.

"From all the flying I've been doing, I've been able to get a good view of the shields, and where the power originates from. They have be using some sort of generators, or computer or something in four separate locations to generate the power to create large barrier. But we only need to take out one in order to shut the whole thing down," X explained. Sam was listening closely. X turned his gaze to Miyuki and Ozaki to make sure they were paying attention. His gaze made Miyuki uncomfortable, she knew he probably hated them more than ever.

"I guessing you know where one of these generators are?" Ozaki asked.

"No, I thought maybe we could grab a couple of shovels, go out digging and maybe with our luck pull it out of the ground. Of course I know where one is!" X sarcastically retorted.

"It was a simple question," Ozaki said, gritting his teeth.

"What's the matter, don't trust me?" X asked, seeing if he could push him enough.

"You wanted us to do that once, and now you have hole in your stomach," Ozaki growled back. Sam was quick to his feet to keep X back, even though his injuries hindered him from reacting fast enough. Miyuki grabbed Ozaki's arm as he stood up. They pulled each other away, as they continued to insult one another. Miyuki finally pulled Ozaki around to look him in the eyes. Ozaki stopped, has he has never seen her this angry before. Her grip on his arm was getting overly painful.

"You're not helping, all you're doing is throwing gas on the fire. I know you hate him, so do I. But I know we need to put up with him until this is all over with. Just keep a promise, that you will _not_ fight him anymore. No more bickering, no more insulting, just stop," Miyuki said, her voice was low like a whisper, but her voice was strong. Ozaki's mouth gaped slightly, but he closed it, and sighed. He knew his actions were immature, and he was only let X win by giving into his intimidations, and reacting to his remarks. He had to be the bigger person in these situations. Ozaki turned back around as Miyuki still held onto his arm, but with less force. Sam was holding X back, bickering at him in their native tongue. X just kept glaring at Ozaki, but Ozaki just stared back, with no expression. When Sam was done yelling at him, he let go of X. X turned his gaze away from Ozaki and sat back down on the couch. Ozaki looked up at Sam.

"I think his idea could work," He stated. X's slightly looked up, without moving his head. "We just need to go to the one that he found, and we could destroy it,"

"I agree, this is the best shot we have," Sam said, "So it's settled then.

Miyuki smiled slightly, happy that some progress was finally made, even though their distrust, and arguing. This joyful moment was disrupted at the sudden knocking at the front door in the other room.

They all seemed to freeze, as they all turned their heads to the door. Silence fell after the knock, and everyone didn't know what to do. Sam turned his head to Ozaki. Ozaki looked back at him with just as much as confusion and fear. Ozaki turned back, and then they heard a voice.

"Ozaki? Miyuki? Are guys in there?" It was Kazuki. Ozaki felt relieved, it wasn't Matthew, or any of his men. But then he turned back to X and Sam and remembered. Kazuki didn't know.

"Hello?" He asked again. Ozaki walked up to Sam and X.

"Who is that man?" Sam asked, whispering.  
>"He's a friend of mine. He's works with me. Don't worry we can trust him," Ozaki said.<p>

"I believe I've already met him," X said. Sam looked at X, slightly confused.

"He brought him to the barn when they still had me in their "hospitality", it's okay, he's safe," X whispered back. Sam looked back at Ozaki and nodded.

"We have to be sure we can trust him," Sam said. Kazuki knocked again. Ozaki was under pressure, he knew Kazuki would come in anyway if he didn't answer back, in fear is something to them.

"I'll talk to him, but he's going to have to know," Ozaki said. X stood up, but struggled to do so. Ozaki looked at Miyuki for her approval, and nodded her head slightly. Ozaki made his to front door that blocked off the living room with a wall. Ozaki opened door, to see Kazuki standing on the top step. He sighed with relief.

"What happened? You weren't answering your phone! I was worried, man" Kazuki said.

"Were okay, sorry, I forgot to check it. I was sleeping," Ozaki lied as best as he could.

"Is Miyuki alright? And the dragon? Do you still have it in the barn?" Kazuki asked. That's when it brought Ozaki back to reality. He sighed and looked down. He smeared his hand over his face, trying to figure out how he could say it.

"What's wrong?" Kazuki asked. Ozaki sighed again.

"You trust me right?" Ozaki asked.

"This again? I told you already, I already do man, why is this such-"

"Kazuki I mean, because this is a lot more than just the dragon. This is life threatening, and I need to know if you trust me, and you'll help me," Ozaki said, getting very serious. This caught Kazuki off guard.

"Ozaki, what's going on?"

"Do you trust me?" Ozaki asked again. Kazuki was silent for a second, but he knows in his mind Ozaki is a very close friend, and in this dark hour, he knows he'll need him more than ever.

"I trust you," Kazuki said. Ozaki nodded his head and looked back quickly then back at Kazuki. This was the difficult part.

"So what's going on?" Kazuki asked again.

"Kazuki, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ozaki said. Kazuki looked over Ozaki's shoulder slightly, knowing what it was, he was hiding in there.

"Well, after what's been going on, I think I could," Kazuki chuckled.

"Before I show you, you have to understand this and keep this in your head. They will not hurt you, they will not attack you. They're helping us, and I know it'll be hard for you to believe it when you see it but…" He stopped, and sighed deeply. He was now in doubt if this was a good idea. The dragon was one thing, but this could really be something Kazuki could not handle, and could threaten their friendship. But he would have to know sooner or later. "You just have to, trust me," Ozaki finished. Kazuki could see the seriousness in his eyes, but he could also see how he was scared. He felt everyone was scared at this point, no one knew who to turn to. He nodded his head, and will keep in mind what Ozaki just said.

Ozaki stepped back slightly and slowly made his way back to the living room entrance, and as he stood in the door, Kazuki was close behind him. Ozaki entered the room, and Kazuki followed. Sam and X were both sitting down, but both turned their heads in their direction as they entered the room. Miyuki was still at the opposite end of the couch, and turned her eyes to their direction as well. Ozaki was half way through the room, when he finally turned back and looked at Kazuki. He had stopped at the entrance, stiff with fear. The room was very quiet, even their breathing couldn't be heard. Sam and X were silent as well, but they continued to look at Kazuki. Kazuki's statue pose broke as he turned to Ozaki, his expression filled with fear more than disbelief.

"They're…" He spoke, but he trailed off before he could finish his sentence. Ozaki was praying he would keep, and hopefully wouldn't run away. Kazuki looked back at the Xiliens, as they continued to look at him, waiting for a response. Their long staring wasn't helping Kazuki's comfort level. He stumbled a bit before started backing up and headed towards the door.

"Kazuki," Ozaki said, he ran after him. "Kazuki, wait!" Miyuki watched as he ran out of the room. She could see movement through the blinds of the window, and pushed them back slightly, seeing Kazuki had ran out onto the front lawn, beginning to pace. Ozaki approached him. He was taking to him, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Kazuki turned to Ozaki, and seemed to be loudly talking to him, but his expressions showed he was doing it out of fear. Ozaki proceeded to talk, and Miyuki assumed he was explaining to him. She let go of the blinds, closing out their view. She turned back around to the other two, who had direct gaze to anyone but just seemed to be staring off into space.

"Well that went well," X commented. But nobody responded to his smart comment. Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair. Exhaustion was taking a hold both of them. Miyuki placed herself on the couch, away from X. She didn't feel like talking. She knew Ozaki would break it Kazuki, so they would have to wait until they were done, and Kazuki was ready to come back in.

"So…you know how to kill them?" Kazuki was sitting on the opposite side of the room, his voice was a bit shaky, and he had calm down, and was able to come in and listen too much of the vivid information they provided to Ozaki and Miyuki. They showed him they weren't his enemy. Miyuki had given him a glass of water. His hands were shaking as well, and holding the water made it noticeable.

"We have a plan, that could destroy the shield barrier around the city, and mutilate the mother ship," Sam explained as he has placed himself back down in the chair. X slouched back into the couch, not fully listening, and almost started dazing off.

"I would like the help in any way that I can…Is, there anything I can do?" Kazuki asked. Sam brought his hand to his chin, thinking where he would fit in to assist them.

"As of right now, the most important thing to do is to get that force-field barrier down, and X knows of the location of one of the main power sources," Sam said turning his head to X, only to find him snapping himself from his rest, as he heard his name in the conversation.

"What?" He asked, confused. Sam rolled his eyes slightly.

"You were going to show them where one of the generators are that powers the shield," Sam said again, miffed.

"Oh that's right," X said, rubbing his face as he sat up, trying to wake himself up a little bit more. Kazuki felt uncomfortable with him in the room. His bruised and scared face and body made him look more intimidating. And though he was slacking off, and not paying very much attention, he was still not in a joking mood. His expression dark, and barren of other emotion.

"I do recall, that there is one near the area of our downed mother ship, the area in which you uncovered me. I know it's underground, but I am unaware at the moment of how to get access to the underground tunnels. They are more than likely using your sewage drains as a hiding area, so that'll be on your part for navigation," X explained. Everybody nodded in unison, agreeing with the plan.

"So where will I be going?" Kazuki asked.

"You'll be coming with Miyuki and me for protection. I could hold my own, but just to insure Miyuki's protection as well," Sam said. X lifted his head and turned to his father objecting this idea. "X will be going with Ozaki to the shield."

"Why do I have to go with him? Why can't I go with you?" X asked, in a gripping tone.

"Because you know it better than him. And you know these soldiers better than he does, you know how the council's military works, so your strategy with come in handy," Sam explained back to him. X laid back in his seat again, sighing in frustration, like a whiny child.

"Also, if you needed a quick way to escape, can't you transform back into a dragon?" Kazuki asked almost confidently. X didn't go easy on him for his innocent question.

"As you can clearly see, I am severely injured, so a transformation could possibly kill me if I were to try. The only reason I'm going in with him, as my father said, you human are too stupid to figure it out, so I'll be leading at my own risk, while you he won't be very much of help," X retorted back at him. Ozaki feared this could scare Kazuki off, but when he looked back over, he had look of embarrassment, but also had a look of annoyance. He was starting to see X's true personality, and feel the angry at him like everybody else. And now like the others, it would only become an annoyance rather than intimidation.

"Don't be rude to him, he's trying to help us," Sam said to X, but he as starting to think why even bother, he wasn't going to stop anyway. He decided to move on.

"As I said, as you two proceed to the generator, and destroy it. Miyuki, Kazuki and I will make our way to the ship, but stay at a safe distance. When the shield is deactivated, the time for them to release the Ghidorahs will be short, and then I will board the ship, and hopefully make my way to the control room, to take control of the Ghidorahs. At that point, X will be the distraction for the Ghidorahs, and they will no doubt release some of their dragons as well. I also believe that the human military will take action when this fight commences, correct?" Sam turned his attention towards Ozaki, as he nodded in agreement. "Then, if the plan goes smoothly, I can set the Ghidorahs to destroy the ship. If I can also deactivate the ships shields, which I do correctly remember is in the same room, the ship would not be able to withstand the Ghidorahs' powers," He finished, observing everyone's reaction to this conclusion. He notice how most looked worried, especially X.

"But if they are going to destroy the ship… how will you get off?" Miyuki asked, her voice slow, and in a quiet tone.

"Well," Sam rubbed his hand over his bald head "I suppose I can find an escape pod, if I am not spotted by any soldiers. I will try my best to sneak by, or fight through any forces I come in contact with. I know that ship in and out. Every model is the same, so when I teleport in, I can teleport exactly where I need to. However, I will not be able to teleport out, because I would drained of some much energy, I could not do it again in such a short time, considering I did it twice yesterday. So my means of escape are limited," Sam said. This did not improve anybody's worried feelings. This only made X angrier.

"You can't do this, you'll die!" X argued. Sam close this eyes for a moment, trying to get through to his stubborn mind.

"I know, but this time, we don't have any alternate option. Time is of the essence, and we need to use it wisely. Now if we all know what we are doing, then we need to do this now. We won't get another chance," Sam said, standing up. Ozaki, Miyuki, and Kazuki all exchanged looks, all prepared to go through with this. X was still resentful to the idea, and even though he disagrees with his father about so many things, but he doesn't want him in harm's way. He could never live with himself if something were to happen to him, seeing he is in an ill state. But through all the worry, he remember in the back of his mind. Revenge. He was yearning to kill Juraan, and make him suffer through so much pain, as he had put many others through. For what stain he has now left on X's childhood, a once long cherished part of his life, now extirpated from the lies he has given him. X wanted to kill him so much, and he did not care who got in his way, or what it would take to get to him. He stood, and agreed to go through with it.

"As do we. We can leave now, and find that generator. Try and get this over with," Ozaki said as he and Kazuki stood. Sam nodded and looked around to see that though were once seen as enemies, now working as allies. Kazuki left the room, to go and start the car. Ozaki was saying his goodbyes to Miyuki, in case he wouldn't see her again. X pulled Sam aside, wanting to talk with him privately.

"You be careful, okay? I just found you again, so don't go getting yourself killed, alright?" Miyuki said, trying to lighten the situation. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed quietly, and he pressed his face against hers.

"I'll try my best, and don't go getting yourself kidnapped by a dragon again," He joked, and she couldn't help but to giggle, knowing he would always try and be comical to make her laugh, even in situations like this. He knew she needed some uplifting, making her feel better was what he does best.

"And that's why you're my bodyguard. You're that knight in shining armor that comes to the rescue, even when it was no longer your job," She gave him a lite kiss on the lips.

"And that is why I am your boyfriend. Too always be there for you, and you for me," Ozaki said, returning the kiss, as he embraced her in a hug. He still had fear for her safety, but he knew she was in good hands with Kazuki, and has gained enough trust with Sam to even keep her safe. They continued to say goodbye, as X had pulled Sam away from the room, and took him into the separate room where X had for the night. He shut the door behind him.

"I know that is important, and that we might only get one chance at this, but when you going up into that ship, you can die, and I won't let that happen," X protested. Sam was understandable of his argument, but he was now at this point irritated with his hypocrisy.

"I don't understand, how you act like you care about me, but at the same time, you mock me, back talk to me, and don't give me any respect for whatever reason. I am grateful for your assistance, but it's hard to give you any respect when all you do is act inconsiderate of me," Sam argued back, as X was pacing himself around. This hit him hard, but he wasn't willing to give up yet.

"Where were you when I had to go through all my hardships? I was an outcast as a child, and though I despise him now, Juraan was still there when I needed him. You weren't, I felt welcomed by the Council, they accepted me," X retorted back, angry and loud.

"They fed you lies just to get you too like them, I was always there, waiting for you, but you grew unattached from me, as you would always flee to them. I lost hope, I gave up, yes, but I never gave up on you," Sam said back, getting just as angry. X was infuriated with him, as if he had just met a complete stranger, and that he was someone he has never completely knew.

"I lost people, I lost so much, and they helped me. I hate them now, but I cannot deny they were there for me. You never cared about me, you don't care what happens to me, and you never have!" X said, his voice rising, but he didn't not want to attract the attention of the others outside. Sam was furious with him. He couldn't stand there anymore and take this from him.

"I have lost people too, too many to count, and they were all meaningful to me. I was always waiting you, I wanted to keep you safe. I would never, ever want anything to happen to you. So don't you dare stand there, and tell me that I never cared, because after what we lost, you were the only thing that was left that was important to me!" Sam snapped. X was taken aback by his outrage. He had lost, and he had nothing else to argue with. Sam sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh, and placed his hand over his face. Trying to collect himself.

"I know that you are hurt. You're still trying to get over all those who died, and I know it is hard, trust me I know," Sam said, his was voice quiet, and lower than before. X didn't say anything. Sudden guilt came over him, a realization of what he's done, and contrition for his actions and words he said to his father. He understands now that the Council was never there for him. They never meant any of it, it was all meaningless. X lowered his head in shame.

"But I need you to trust me. I'm not your enemy. I am your father. And right now, we are the only family that there is. I know you hate the humans. I would die of old age before I could hammer that hate out of your head, but they are helping us. We need all the help we can get. We're all alone here," Sam said as he looked up at X, but he didn't make eye contact. Sam looked away and sighed, not knowing what X was thinking. X looked back up, and sat down next him. He put his arm around him for comfort, knowing that he deeply wounded him, and that he was going to try everything to get rid of that guilt.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I'm arrogant, I don't listen, I…" He trailed of, knowing he could think of so many more insults. Sam glanced up at him. "You were always right. And I should have listened to you," X said. Sam regained hope in him once again, feeling confident in changing him for his old ways. X smiled slightly, as he embraced him in a hug. Now that they had worked out their problem, Sam was ready to move on.

"So, you'll be going with Ozaki. Lead the way," Sam said, confidently. X jokingly saluted with two fingers, and jumped up off the bed, and headed towards the door.

"You're the boss," X sarcastically said. Sam shook his head as he reached for his cane, and pushed himself up off the bed, as he slightly limped toward the door.

"I suppose I will never get rid of his sarcasm though," Sam whispered to himself as he exited the room.


	17. The Shield Generator

**Attention! I apologize for slow updates! I am now back to school, and time for writing new chapters are cut back. I also have bad news (or good news, depends on what you think of it). I will be revising any chapters from 1 to 10 (or 11 chapters if you count the prologue), so if you're eager for new chapters, that'll have to be put on hold for a while. Maybe in between revisions, I can work on the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new one! I apologize as well for any grammar or spelling errors. I read back through it, but not as thoroughly as I can. I barely have time to write one, so the fixing up part is rushed. **

**Anyways, feedback is always good, I love feedback, good or bad! Drop a review in the review box! Thank you so much guys for all the views! **

Ozaki and X have arrived at the top of a pothole in a barren street, littered with ruble, some collapsed buildings, and looted items that were left behind during the turmoil. X looked around making sure that no one saw them, or if any foes were in the area.

"Can you hurry it up a bit? I'm kind of bored," X said, his arms crossed as he circled around Ozaki, as he was struggling to unscrew the lid in the ground. They had to scramble to get tools before they left, and not all of them were of much use. Ozaki looked up at him as he unscrewing the last bolt.

"Well this could go much faster if you helped," Ozaki grunted has he struggled with the tough bolt. X tilted his head.

"Hmmm…Well, I can't do that, you told me to look out for anybody if they come," X said, still circling around him, twirling his pistol around his finger. Ozaki sighed in frustration, but remembered what Miyuki said, just stay cool.

"Ugh, never mind, I've got it now," Ozaki said. He pulled the heavy lid off, and moved it over. Ozaki pulled out the flashlight that he brought with him and shined it downed into the caliginous hole. X pulled his out as well, that Ozaki had given him. X shined his down, but his nose crinkled at the smell that met his nose. He moaned in disgust.

"On second thought, maybe digging it up doesn't sound that bad, you brought a shovel with you, right?" X turned and pointed back at the truck.

"Shut up, let's go, we're wasting time," Ozaki said, as he slid down into it, landing on the walking platform one side of the rushing stream a water. X sighed and jumped in, landing behind Ozaki, who had unclipped his pistol. X had his out, and looked over it, having never using a human weapon before.

"So does your weapons shoot compressed, highly thermo genic beams? Or is it those small things made of metal, and can be easily removed?" X said, still making pathetic attempts to anger Ozaki, but with the short time they have been around each other, Ozaki has already been numb to his annoying comments.

"Well I wouldn't say "easily removed", I could shoot you in the leg, and let you try and dig it out," Ozaki said, observing the path ahead of him, while aiming down the sights. X stayed behind him, not as alert as Ozaki was.

"Well you know where this thing is, lead the way," Ozaki said, looking back after he checked to see if the path was clear. X lazily stumbled ahead of him, too tired and bored to be alert and motivated to care.

"Well, I do believe, if we keep heading in this straight direction, we should get too it, or very close. But I think we'll know if we're getting closer if we spot any enemy patrols," X said, holding his pistol up as lead the way. Ozaki followed closely after.

Awhile after there was of silence, besides the loud stream next to them that carried God knows what. The smell was unbearable, but they quickly overcame it. Ozaki found their silence awkward, and he found this a perfect opportunity to ask him more questions that he needed more clarification on.

"So, if you knew, the three years ago that you could transform into a dragon, why didn't you? I mean you got those powers just for that sole purpose," Ozaki said, as they continued in a straight path.

"Well, I did not know at the time to be truthful. I thought it would automatically, but I guess it was something that I needed more practice with. I'm thinking the Council thought since it was bound to my DNA, I could just do it," X said, surprisingly, not be rude or being a smartass about it.

"Still, it's nice to have it now. I bet the Council weren't expecting their own creation to fight against them," X said. Ozaki chuckled for a moment.

"It's like Frankenstein gone wrong," He joked. X slowed down, and looked at him with a perplexed look.

"Oh it was movie, about a scientist who created a monster, and he…" Ozaki trailed knowing that he really didn't care. X turned back around and kept going. The short moment of silence followed, until Ozaki thought of another question, one that confused him the most.

"Hey, there's something else I don't get," Ozaki said.

"Is it going to be like this all the way over there? Why do you ask so many questions," X whined, but that didn't stop Ozaki.

"When we first found you, you didn't…act like you at all. I mean why did you act all nice and innocent when you were a dragon, then when we found out who you were, you start acting like this?" He asked, despite X complaint.

"Well, I thought you would be smart enough to put that puzzle together, but I guess you're as dumb as I think you are. Well if I acted like myself, you wouldn't have kept me, would you? I knew I had to play dumb like I was a lost, hurt animal that needed help,"

"Well, you kind of were," Ozaki interrupted.

"Whatever, anyway, my point is, I acted good so that you wouldn't suspect who I really was, but once you knew, and there really wasn't any point to it anymore. Seriously, you couldn't figure that?" X scoffed. Ozaki rolled his eyes at his insult, but he was glad that he knew know why he acted like a good person. He thought back when he did act nice, and he remembered one other thing…that slightly bothered him.

"You licked Miyuki," Ozaki blurted out. X was shocked for a moment for what he said, and had to try and figure out what he meant, he turned and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"When you were doing your "good act", I recall that you licked Miyuki's face…" Ozaki left it at that. X then remembered that he did, and on another occasion was well, though he didn't share that with Ozaki. He realized that his act has created an even more awkward situation between him and Ozaki. He scratched the back of his head.

"It was just part of an act…I didn't mean anything by it," X said. Ozaki still looking at him, knowing he wanted more of an excuse than that. Ozaki was about to say something, when X froze, and quickly bolted to the side, and Ozaki hide as well, not missing a beat.

"What is it?" he whispered. Despite that he whispered, X told him to shush. X peeked around the corner, and in sight, was the shield generator.

It was a metal structure, a bottom half that looked to be screwed into the ground, and the top half, reaching to the ceiling, where light was shining through. The tower reached the ceiling's hole, which fired the shield above ground. In between the top and bottom half of the structure, there was a glowing orb, held in by thick glass. The extension going up had see-through glass with metal enclosed around it. The power from the orb would send a burst of life up the shaft every 3 seconds. On the front of the generator, there was control panel. X looked around, and was baffled to see no guards or Xiliens patrolling.

"The generator?" Ozaki asked, still whispering.

"Yeah, but no guards. That's not good…" X said, looking around again, waiting for a second to see if any turn up. But without warning his voice returns to its normal volume, and walks out from hiding.

"Well, it looks clear to me," He started strolling, and Ozaki looked surprised and was delayed for a second, before going after him.

"Wait, it could be a trap!" Ozaki said, with a louder whisper. X approached the control panel, looking down the tunnels to the right and to the left of the generator. He then proceeded to press buttons, and sliding different levers. Ozaki stood behind him, looking around to make sure that no one was coming. He noticed that the buttons had foreign symbols on them, and when X pressed enough buttons, a holographic screen appeared, which he then would start clicking a sliding things around on the screen as well. Ozaki guessed that the strange symbols were their native language.

"Are you almost done?" Ozaki asked, still looking around.

"Yes, I'm almost, just keep looking, I don't want to get shot again," X said pushing in more buttons. Ozaki had his weapon at the ready, still looking.

X was almost done, then, after he pulled the last lever, the generator shut down. X smiled and crossed his arms trying to look impressive. Ozaki put his gun away, and walked to his side.

"That was easy!" X said. Ozaki scratched his chin.

"It seems…too easy though," They both seemed to listen closely, and could hear a faint beeping. Ozaki approached the machine, and walked around it until he reached the back, when he noticed an attached piece of equipment on it. A screen had more of the foreign symbols, but with every beep, it would change. Very quickly, the beeping sped up, and foreign symbols sped up as well. Ozaki didn't need to understand the symbols, he knew what is was. His face's expression turned to shock.

"Bomb, it's a bomb!" Ozaki yelled. He didn't have time to react, so all he could do was panic. He ran back at X, his expression surprised, and was about to move but before he could, Ozaki grabbed a hold of him, pulling him down into the stream, just as the generator exploded in a fierier spread. The flames stretched out, and the generator's ruble scattered everywhere, filling the tunnel with flames for a brief moment, then quickly retreating, as it skimmed the top of the water. Ozaki and X resurfaced from the murky stream, gasping for air, struggling to stay above water. Their adrenaline was high, and the shock through them off guard. Ozaki turned around, struggling to see the aftermath of the machine, due to his vision being to blurry from the water. It took him a second to realize that a piercing pain on his shoulder was from X gripping it so hard.

"After we get out of here, and kill all those bastards…I'm going to kill you!" He hollered after spewing out water. He was drenched in waste and now reeking of the worst smell. He would in some way get revenge for Ozaki's action, even if he did save his life. Ozaki couldn't help but chuckle a little as he crawled out of the rushing stream as he was satisfied with X being miserable. X jumped out as well, almost wanting to vomit in the sheer thought of what he was covered in. Ozaki was still recollecting the event but then heard footsteps coming from the opposite tunnel. He quickly pulled his gun, as did X as he heard the approaching sounds. They dove back behind of cover, just in time in time as a fierier beam goes flying by them, with a minor explosion on impact. X looks over and see's about 5 guards line up, and bombarded them with fire. Ozaki and X don't have much room to reach over and shoot them without getting shot themselves. They were pinned up against the wall, with small coverage.

Suddenly, 3 more soldiers came from the opposite tunnel, in open view of X and Ozaki. They had their weapons raised, but X beat them to it, shooting each one almost in the same spot each time, right in the chest. They all dropped dead, showing no signs of movement. The rain of fire still flied at them, whizzing as they went by. Ozaki looked over at X for a plan, but he just glared back at him, still fuming.

"So what now?" He said, loudly. Ozaki looked back, trying to formulate a plan. X leaned his head back, becoming impatient very quickly. He got tired of the amount of time Ozaki was taking, so he quickly aimed is gun out, and fired three times, before bringing it back. Ozaki was still this thinking, actually it looked more like he was concentrating, as his eyes were shut. X ignored him and repeated his shooting, and reloaded when his clip went empty. His spraying of bullets did nothing to the remaining Xiliens.

"You are pretty useless, you know that?" X said, firing some more. Then he looked back at Ozaki and he was clenching his fist, and it was shaking a bit. X raised an eyebrows, wondering what he was doing. Then suddenly, Ozaki's eyes shot open and jumped out from behind the hiding spot and held up his hand. X recognized this move all too well. The fire beams had stopped in thin air before Ozaki. A wall of them, stopped and suspended. The guards pulled their guns down slightly, be founded by what looked like magic to them. But they all became worried when X had stepped out from behind cover, smiling as he crossed his arms. Ozaki then extended his arm outward, sending the wall of fire back at the guards. They tried to move, but it was too late. The beams pierced their bodies, and their bodies fell to the floor. They all remained still, and gave the two reassurance that they were dead. Ozaki regained his posture, as X walked up next to him, his arms still crossed.

"I forgot you could do that, didn't think it would come in handy again," He said, almost looking impressed. Ozaki was still breathing heavily, regaining strength from releasing a large amount of his Kaiser powers. He looks up at X, who was still looking at the dead Xiliens.

"Still…I think my powers are better," He remarks. Ozaki changed the subject.

"Why would they strap a bomb to the generator? Did they know we were coming?" Ozaki asked. Even X had to think about it.

"They probably thought if you were going onto the offensive, they would arm the one thing you would aim at first. They probably wanted to kill you while doing," X said.

"What do you mean by 'me'?" Ozaki asked, looking back at him.

"Well, for the most part, I'm pretty sure they think I'm dead. It's very hard and very rare to live from a blow from that type of weapon. They obviously didn't do so well," X extended his hand, in the direction of dead bodies.

"Well, they're going to find out that they're wrong pretty soon," Ozaki said turning back, making sure there weren't any more. "We should probably get back,"

They have leaped back up through the same hole they went into, and everything was still calm. Of course they weren't expecting everything to happen at once, but very soon, many people would know what happened, and word would spread. They knew soon, the streets would be filled with thousands of people, now making their evacuations. Ozaki wondered if the EDF will stay and fight or help evacuate. It being under the leadership of Matthews made it questionable. Now it was up to Sam, Miyuki, and Kazuki to do their part, and hopefully they would all return back safely.

X was still shaking off the filth on his once shiny leather suit, now covered in a faint brown and grey color, like a dried mud. Some still stuck to him, like a paste. Soon he just gave up trying to shake it off. They both made their way back towards the truck, Ozaki in front of the driver's door, and X stops at the rear as they were both in site of the ship. It's metallic outside shining brightly through the ash and smoke. It' golden color appears more luminescent than usual. X scrunched his top lip towards his nose, now disgusted to even look at a vessel he once commanded. Ozaki just seemed to gaze at its enormous figure. He gazed back at X who was still looking up at it, but when he caught Ozaki's gaze, he turned away like he wasn't giving it much attention. X finally insisted on leaving again, but before he could walk to the opposite side of the truck, Ozaki interrupted him.

"This still seems too easy," Ozaki blurted. X looked up at him, not annoyed, but almost had an expression like he wanted to hear of what he had to say.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Even if the bomb was set there to kill you, or me, or anybody, it seems too odd they would risk the whole generator just to kill one person," Ozaki question, backing away from the door, and stand directly opposite of X. X pondered for a moment, bring his hand to his chin, resting it on the side of the truck.

"I have a guess, but it may not be correct," X said. Ozaki stood in silence. X sighed before continuing.

"The council have done something like this before, but this was when they were conflicting with other territories on Planet X. They would set up "situations" like these to give them an excuse to act hostile towards them, but blame the incident on the opposite side, or someone not of their group" X explained.

"Like a scape gout?" Ozaki asked. X narrowed his eyebrows,

"What?" He asked, rather impatient. Ozaki keeps forgetting that X is still not completely accustomed to earth's different vocabulary.

"It's when someone does something and blames it on someone else," Ozaki said. X shook his head sighing again.

"Whatever, yes that is what they are known to do. They be using it in this situation as well," X said.

"Why?" Ozaki asked again. X rolled his eyes in frustration.

"It's like I have to think for you. They planted a bomb on the generators and then attempted to kill us with it, while doing this, it can make it look like a human blew it up, and give them an excuse now to start eradicating the city. If they have a hunch that I'm dead, they'll take great pleasure in destroying the city as well," X said, huffing in frustration. Ozaki only sighed in agreement and looked back up at the ship. He pondered for another moment.

"What if they know our plan?" Ozaki asked. Before he could continue X turned to give him a look of annoyance as he lowered his head. Ozaki could tell he's sick of Ozaki asking so many questions.

"Hear me out, what if they are one step ahead of us? Like you said, they most likely put that there for us, if they did and it blows up, like it did, what did they plan next?" Ozaki asked. X smirked a little.

"Like I said before, they want an excuse to destroy the city," X said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe, but what if they're also scared. They put that there to try and kill you again, that has to mean they know you aren't dead, and with their failed attempt, they must have some thought in mind that you aren't their ally anymore, that you'll want revenge for what they did. You don't think they would be scared of you?" Ozaki questioned, his arms animated while talking. X gave him another smirk, almost trying to ignore his reasonable questioning.

"And why would they be scared of me?" X said, his arms becoming un-crossed.

"Wouldn't you be?" Ozaki asked flatly.

X's smile and small chuckle faded away, and he thought about it for a moment. He felt like that for a while, but seemed not give it much thought. He was an experiment to them, their creation, their war machine, and he turned against them. A great creature that was praised and feared on Planet X, and they combined it with a being even more feared. They must have figured at some point if they were to cross this being, the consequences would be very unfortunate. If he was in their position, he would be cautious to not anger them. But were they that afraid of him? They wished to destroy him, but would risk their whole invasion by disabling the shield just to try and kill him again? This worried X, but what worried him even more now was what they would do next. What if Ozaki was right, what if they were one step ahead of them. What if they assumed what they're were going to do? Would there be an ambush waiting for them in the ship? Was he putting his father in grave danger? He suddenly came to realization to what Ozaki was asking about, but he still cared more about his pride. He understood, but would just keep it in the back of his mind. He tried to change to the subject.

"Look, we can't change the plan now. We thought it through, and we're sticking to it. If you have a better idea, I would love to hear it," X put back on his quirky smile, and folded his fingers together leaning fore ward against the truck. Ozaki opened open his mouth to protest, but closed it after a deep sigh. He couldn't argue with that. He knew they came too far to turn back. He saw the positive side of all of this still. The shield being disabled, the people, and themselves could now flee from the city. He could already hear distant chatter, or some sort of commotion. He saw this opportunity to get Miyuki to a safest place possible. And he was ready to ditch X and Sam as soon this is all done with. So, he no longer wanted to argue with him, he dropped the whole subject. He only replied with a short sigh.

"Let's just get back to the ship, they others will be there any minute," Ozaki said, grabbing the door handle, pulling it open and jumping in without saying anything else. X didn't argue as well and he jumped in. They raced off, before any Xilien reinforcements showed up if they were going to. The ride was quiet the rest of the way. X kept his eyes out the window, being observant of the sky. Ozaki kept his gaze straight, focusing on the road and the golden menace.


	18. Mayhem and Carnage

"We should be coming up on it soon, just keep a look out," Kazuki kept a steady speed at around 45 miles per hour. He didn't want to risk going to fast in case any civilian or civilians were to spring from an alley way. Sam sat next to him, being very observant of their surroundings, keeping watch for any other personal, and the razed buildings. Miyuki was still in the back, being very quiet, and thinking too much to even speak to the other two. Her heart and mind was set on Ozaki rather than the task at hand. She was solicitous, and had fear for cherished lover. This act they were committing was probably the most life threatening. Some or even all of them may not walk away from this. Her pondering was interrupted as she noticed a fuzzy and blurry haze in the distant seem to be retreating from the ground up.

"Look over there!" She quickly called. They both turned their heads, Kazuki slowing down just a bit in order to get a safer look. The dome shield began to move up from the ground, evaporating, and dissolving into the air like steam. Miyuki pressed her head closely to the window as she saw it quickly disappearing over their heads, until it reaches the center, and blows away in one last puff of steam.

"They did it then, right? The shield generators down?" Kazuki asked, knowing it was probably a stupid question, but wanted confirmation from the Xilien who had more knowledge about it than he did. Sam nodded his head as he gazed up out of his window as well.

"They did their part, now we just have to do ours," Sam said, pulling his head back.

"They're going to meet us there right? Will they be there before we get there?" Miyuki asked. Sam knew that she was asking out of fear, and he could only provide her with hope, even if had to give false promises.

"They'll most likely be there shorty after. We have a head start, so they might show up late, but they will be there," Sam confirmed. He realized he was trying to give her hope on Ozaki's return, but it also struck him had the same fear that she had.

"I think the hard part is getting anywhere near that thing. There has to be some soldiers down their patrolling, or keeping people back," Kazuki guessed, looking to and through.

"The Xiliens will most likely keep their infantry troops inside unless it is necessary" Sam corrected. Kazuki looked up at him for a moment.

"I meant our troops," Kazuki said, gazing back towards the road. Sam's eyebrows narrowed slightly, obviously puzzled.

"Why would your soldiers be guarding the ship?" Sam asked.

"Matthew has control over the EDF's infantry of our military faculty, and he dismissed all mutants until further notice. Until then, he's has US Marines as the military for this Tokyo. He probably doesn't want to fight the Xiliens, so he guards it from civilians probably trying to fight back against it, ridiculous as it may sound," Kazuki said. Sam's eyebrows didn't lighten up.

"That seems very peculiar," Sam stated. Kazuki nodded in agreement.

"Not many people had good feelings about him. Not only that, he had taken control over G.S.X.C here located in this city," Kazuki said.

"G.S.X.C?" Sam asked. Miyuki shook herself out of her worries to take advantage to answer Sam's question. She grasps the back of their seats to pull herself up, settling between the two.

"The G.S.X.C stands for Global Study of Xilien Culture. This foundation was quickly organized and funded after the events in 2004, and since then we've collected any technology from the mother ship or even files that were not destroyed. It's a worldwide industry, but it's strongest here," Miyuki said, as she studied his face, wondering he would feel about them doing this. For the most part, Sam rarely changed facial expressions, only the very few times he had reacted towards X in spite, and few kind glances towards Miyuki. She noticed that he was thoroughly thinking about this.

"What do you use the knowledge learned from our technology? Do you wish to use it as your own in wars?" Sam questioned, his voice in monotone.

"Oh no, anything learned we record and publish to the public, strictly for learning purposes. Any weapon or computer, even data files discovered that contain blueprints are kept safe and classified if G.S.X.C doesn't want the public knowing," Miyuki explained.

"How do you know about this so much?" Sam asked.

"I am a part of the program here in Tokyo, which is why I have a cold shoulder for Matthew. I'm one of the lead professors there," Miyuki said, almost with a sense of great pride.

"What of Xilien bodies? Dead or alive? Do you study or experiment on them?" Sam asked, almost in a dark tone this time. Miyuki could understand his anger towards something of that matter.

"No, any bodies found were disposed of properly. There were many who wanted to study them, but UN made a decision that no one was do anything to the bodies. Some well-respected Scientists were angered that they could not, auguring that they could learn so much, and further our knowledge of your kind due the short time you were on Earth before the invasion. The UN, however, persisted that bad things could arise from the study, and that some could take the study to the extreme, and try to clone or experiment on them," Miyuki finished, still eyeing his facial expressions closely. He thought heavily.

"And what of you?" Sam asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Miyuki asked, puzzled.

"Did you wish to study the Xilien corpses, or did you oppose the idea?" Sam asked.

Miyuki saw that he put her in a tough situations, especially when he puts it like that. She thought hard, she did not want to say the wrong thing to him, in fear of him losing respect for her. She understood why he would be upset by this, and agreeing to it would put her on his bad side. But if she were to lie, she had a sense he would know. She gulped as she was frozen for a minute.

"I…saw the benefits of the studies, as it would have given us much more knowledge of the anatomy of your people. But I also understand and agree that bad things would come from it, and that it's…morally wrong," Miyuki said cautiously. She did not get the response she was hoping for. He kept his blank expression, and slowly tilted his head up, as he turned it away from her. She made a very quiet sigh, and fell back in her seat, embarrassed and angry with herself. Kazuki stayed quiet in their conversation, not wanting to get on Sam's bad side either. His attention returns back to the front of the car, his speed increasing slightly. Through the ash cloud, Sam squinted his eyes, as he thought to have seen some sort of glimmer in the sky. The ochre cloud arose faster, and was receding into the sky. The shield no longer kept it captive under a dome. As it faded, the glimmer became clearer.

"Stop!" Sam said suddenly, scaring Kazuki as he slammed on the breaks. They jolted forward, as the car came to an abrupt halt. They all peered up through the glass to see the ship hovering silently above, but then their attention as drawn to the massive crowd a head of them. Their voices were muffled, but it was obvious they were shouting loudly, protesting to whoever was blocking them off. Sam seemed to drop low slightly, in fear if anyone saw him. He knows that many of the people probably couldn't seem him, and they probably don't remember his face, but he didn't want to risk it. Kazuki cut the engine, and pulled the keys out.

"We'll have to try find a way through. Most likely the soldiers have it barricaded off 360 degrees around the ship, so sneaking by won't be easy," Kazuki said.

"We have very little time. We must be hasty about this," Sam said, peering out his window. Starting to see some of the civilians moving away.

"They'll probably start retreating now that the shield is down. Even the soldiers might leave as well," Miyuki commented. Kazuki nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then," Kazuki hopped off the driver's seat, as Miyuki did as well. Sam removed himself from the car with caution. As soon as he was out of the car, they jogged to a nearby alley way, hiding from any passing civilian. Most of them were not taking interest in them, and continued on, either joining the crowd or leaving it. They made their way down to the other end, and as Kazuki peered over the corning, he saw soldiers now leading civilians, like an evacuation.

"You were right Miyuki, they're evacuating," Kazuki said. He looked back at the two.

"We'll have to wait until this street clears, then we can get closer to the building," Kazuki said. Sam shook his head as he looked out at the street for himself.

"We're running out of time. If the enemy is going to attack, they're going to do it very soon. We can't lose this opportunity," Sam insisted.

"If we make a run for it now, the soldiers will stop us and push back with the crowd," Kazuki argued.

"You are a part of the EDF, you explain to them you need to get closer, and we'll shadow you," Sam asked.

"My rank and military class doesn't mean shit to them. They're not mutants, they are the imported military from Matthew's group. They have more authority over me," Kazuki snapped back. Sam remained quiet as he could no longer argue and see no way around it. He felt greatly uncomfortable, as his relationship between Kazuki and Miyuki have depleted, or at least in his mind. He did not want to leave them like they were still stranger to one another, especially if Sam might not make it back. The people still rushed along, soldiers aiding them through. They remained hidden behind either a dumpster or any ruble lying about that granted cover from sight.

"I apologize. I do not mean to act like this. I don't mean to frighten you or make you more worried than you already are," Sam said quietly, trying to not to attract attention from the people rushing by. Miyuki and Kazuki gave him their full attention. They remained crouch as they turned to him. He didn't seem to make any eye contact with them.

"I am very, as a matter of fact, frightened. Of course, with what's going on that's seems to be normal," Sam said, slightly looking up at the two to them. He sighed once more.

"I did not tell X, because if I did, he would never had agreed to do this but…when I get on the ship…I will not be coming back," Sam said. Miyuki seemed the most the shocked compare to Kazuki. Her jaw hung, and stuttered as she wanted to respond, but he continued.

"I made up everything about the 'control panel'. What controls the Kaiju themselves is the controller of the ship, and that is Juraan. If I were to break the connection, I would have to kill him, and to ensure the safety of your people, and my son's life, I have self-destruct the ship," Sam explained. The further he got into it, the more shocked they became. Miyuki shook her head in disbelief.

"No, you promised, you said you there could be a way out!" Miyuki was almost outraged. She was also petrified, especially when they would have to tell X this. He would kill them for sure, just out of anger and overwhelming sorrow, and blame the humans for it.

"I did not promise anything, and I only made up those parts to give X hope on my return," Sam said.

"And for us too. What, do you think we don't care about you? You have helped us so much, and you have saved my life many times…you can't just die like this," Miyuki said. Sam was so puzzled on how she had formed a strong relationship with him, as friends. The have only known each other for a very short while, at yet Miyuki treats him like they have known each other their whole lives.

"Ms. Otonashi, we make good friends, but why are you so upset for my death?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to keep losing people!" She exclaimed. Sam was taken aback. Kazuki, however, knew why she was doing this, and could understand. Ozaki had told him everything about her, and felt a great amount of sympathy. She held back her tears, trying to choke out her reasoning for her behavior.

"After your invasion, 6 years ago, I had lost so many people…my friends and family. I hadn't realized it until shortly after that I was very alone, and I felt very alone. My sister the only remaining family I had left, and she could hardly make time to seem me, and even now she does. I was withdrawing from everyone, there just seemed to such an empty space, I was not who I used to be. But Ozaki was there, and he helped me back up on my feet. And now, I'm just afraid of losing more people. You are a friend of mine. We may not be overly close, but you have left an impact on me in this short while we've known each other. I just don't you go like this," Miyuki said, almost sobbing at points, and had difficulty making eye-contact with him. Kazuki had his head lowered, feeling sorry for Miyuki, and could relate to her pain. A lot of people lost significant others that day, and it's now become a scar to them.

Sam was starting to understand, and even though it was inevitable of how this plan would end, he felt bad for doing it. He hadn't taken into full consideration about everyone else, just how he would finally die, after suffering underground nearly choking to death. He only thought of himself in this decision, but there was no other way, but the least he could do now was give them some hope. He dragged out a heavy sigh. Miyuki finally looked up at him.

"I'm very sorry Miyuki. I truly am. Perhaps there could be some way to escape…possibly if I kill Juraan then escape-"Sam was cut off when Kazuki quickly turned his head around, peering over the top of the dumpster. He notice no one was running by anymore. He signaled the others to get up, and the remained hidden behind the brick building, and he peeked around the corner.

"There all gone, come on this is our window," Kazuki said darting out, as Miyuki and Sam didn't hesitate to follow. They made a quick jog, or in Sam's case, jog with a limp, to the EDF HQ building. They didn't bother with the front door, but headed straight for the staircase leading to the roof, with looked unsafe from a distance, being somewhat loose, and even wobbly if they were to rush up it. They all stopped at the bottom as Sam began to climb the first four stairs, but then stopped to turn to them. Miyuki could tell, he was very apprehensive. Sam bowed his head, giving her one last thanks for everything she has done for him, and X. Miyuki softly smiled back, returning the gesture. He began to climb again, when a noise struck the hot air.

They all froze, gazing up toward the golden ship, believing that's where it originated from. It was like a deep creaking, or sound of bending metal. Kazuki squinted his eyes, and as focused hard on the ship, he then noticed it.

"The ship is starting to move!" He exclaimed. Sam then kept moving as he stared up. He was then stopped again to the sight of a large truck approaching from the distance. He froze fearing it might have been EDF soldiers returning, and they might have spotted them. Miyuki and Kazuki then heard the car engine, and turned in fright. As the truck got closer, they were relieved to see it was Ozaki and X. Sam however wasn't as relieved. He didn't want X to be here when it happened, so he persisted to continue upward. The rush and pressure he was putting on himself made him ache, and cringe in pain, being of his poor condition. X quickly exited the car, seeing him run away.

"Father, wait!" He called, as then began to chase after him. Ozaki was quick to stop him, and so was Kazuki. But as soon as all that happened, the noise was heard again, except louder. Sam stopped and looked up again. He was now two stories up from the ground. He was puzzled of what the ship was doing, and thought maybe they were going to start t attack. He kept gazing up and he lowered his eyebrows, flummoxed. X kept yelling up at him front ground level, but Sam had almost muted him out. Then the ship made a new noise. A crackling and reviving electronic sound. It intensified fast, and in almost the blink of an eye, and blinding bright light, the ship vanished.

For a moment, Sam thought, but then his puzzled looked turned to one of concern. As fast as he tried to go up the steps, he went faster going down. The others below were too busy trying to figure out what had just happened to notice him coming down. X's stomach felt like it was twisting into knots. A terrible hunch came into his head, and he was greatly worried on what was going to happen next. He somewhat recognized this strategy, but was unsure if this was the same. Either way, this couldn't be good. He then tilted his head back down to see his father limping back as fast as possible.

"We need to leave, now," Sam said, almost out of breathe. Kazuki and Ozaki returned their gaze to him.

"Why? Didn't they just leave? Didn't we just-"Kazuki was quickly cut off.

"No, we need to get as far away from this city as possible," Sam persisted. X was following him back to the truck, obeying him. Kazuki was still addled, but closely followed. Ozaki grabbed a hold of Miyuki's arm and starting pulling her back. They all then made their way back. X and Sam get into the back seat, as Kazuki made it to the driver's seat. Before Miyuki or Ozaki entered the vehicle, they embraced in a hug. Miyuki dug her face into his shoulders, overwhelmed with relief that she finally saw him again, and he's completely safe. Their touching moment was interrupted by Sam persisted them to get in the car now. They did as he told. Miyuki climbed into the back, sitting next to Sam. X was far end sitting behind the drivers' seat, as they were all crammed inside, but the comfort didn't matter at the moment. Ozaki open the door, but he froze when he saw an EDF soldier approaching from not too far from the vehicle.

"Hey! You can't be here!" He called out, mistaking Ozaki as a citizen. Ozaki reached for his wallet, revealing his EDF/M-Organization badge to the oncoming soldier, like a police officer would to a civilian.

"Mr. Shin'ichi, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was just investigating the area before evacuation. I will be leaving now," Ozaki said. The EDF soldier acknowledged, but he was parallel to the back window of the truck. He moved his gaze over, just by mistake, but his look stuck. The two extraterrestrials and Miyuki kept their eye sights down. The EDF, with a moment of stalling then moved away. Ozaki then entered the car, and Kazuki didn't stall to speed off.

"Did he see us?" Sam asked, rather worried.

"I don't think he did, he didn't look long enough," Ozaki replied.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Kazuki asked, racing down a non-crowded street.

"Just keep going, we need to get out of this city as fast as possible," Sam said.

"Why? What's going to happen? What are they doing?!" Ozaki was scared, but was also getting frustrated with the lack of knowledge. Sam still didn't reply, he was gazing out the back window, and so as X. They were thrown forward due to the lack of seat belts, and that Kazuki slammed on the breaks. They turned back around.

"Oh crap," Miyuki said, staring at the long line of traffic, exiting on the thruway, and exiting the city itself.

"We cannot sit here, we have to find another route out," Sam said, returning his gaze to the back again. Kazuki quickly backed up, and took an exit off the thruway ramp. Miyuki want to see what Sam was waiting for, and she saw it.

"What is that?" Miyuki asks. Now everyone is looking out the back except Kazuki. Ozaki looked through his mirrors.

"What? What is it?" Kazuki asked.

"Drive faster," X finally said after being silent for a while.

Far out, and very high up, two petit objects began to descend from the sky, their figure getting larger, as they seemed to be falling faster. As they closed in, the horrid reality became real.

King Ghidorah was the first to touch down, crumbling the concrete beneath his behemoth feet. His heads uncoiled from his stomach, and immediately smashed into a nearby skyscraper with his wings, carelessly knocking it to the ground. He let out his mighty screech, filling the peoples' hearts with fear as it echoed for miles. Soon after, his dragon brother landed near him, his impact having more force. Kaiser Ghidorah, much larger in size, belched a mighty roar, mixed with high screech and bellow. He arched onto his hind legs, and slammed back down, like an angered bull. The Golden Dragons snarled, and even chuckled as they saw the city spread out in front of them. They didn't hesitate to start their mayhem. They split in two directions, making sure to wipe Tokyo from the face of the Earth. King Ghidorah unleashed his lightning bolts, striking the buildings with speed, and effective force. King Ghidorah then launched into the sky, taking an aerial strike onto anything that stood below.

Kaiser Ghidorah used his special abilities to his advantage. He remained grounded, but this didn't take away from his might. He eyed a large skyscraper to his left. With his left and right heads sneering, they launched their gravity beams, and with swift strength and snap of the neck, he dragged it along the ground, demolishing all in its way. And when he reached the end of his strike, he launched it into the air, and it landed far from him, but near Ozaki and the others, taking out citizens in the process. The fiery explosions of cars, collapsing highway, and screams of dying people could be seen and heard from Ozaki's truck. Miyuki cupped her hands over mouth, as tears swelled in her as she gazed out the window at the carnage next to them. She was appalled, but was mostly terrified. Ozaki, also surprised by the Ghidorahs mayhem, caught her look, and need to take action.

"We need to move! Take that route, we need to get out of this line" Ozaki ordered. Kazuki turned the steering wheel sharply, and accelerated down the barren route.

"Um, won't that take us back into the city?" X questioned, turning his head around, seeing that they were going towards the inner city again. Ozaki ignored him, and needed to know where the best place to go.

"Sam. If they're attacking, where would the best place to go?!" Ozaki hollered, as the destruction was getting louder outside. The truck shook violently as Kazuki tried to evade incoming cars, people running, and even some of King Ghidorah's mayhem.

"They'll focus on this city, is there any rural area nearby? They will not go there," Sam said loudly. Ozaki thought for a moment, then turned to Kazuki.

"Nishitama is nearest district we could go to, how long would it take?" Ozaki asked. Kazuki thought but shook his head.

"Man, that'll take at least 2 hours, maybe more! We can't go there, we'll never make it!" Kazuki said back worriedly.

"If you can make it to outer parts of this district, then you can be safe from the Ghidorahs. How far until the next district?" Sam asked.

"Well, we're in the city of Kodaira, the next city would be Akishima, if we just keep heading in this-"

"Can we just get away from the big goddamn kaiju please?! Just drive to anywhere but here it's not that hard of a concept!" X snapped back, out of both fear and hot-temper.

"Fine, Kazuki, just keep heading towards Nishitama!" Ozaki said.

"Not a problem," Kazuki stuttered, trying hard not to get hit or hit anyone. Ozaki looked back at Miyuki, who still had her mouth covered, but tears were streaming down her face. All Ozaki could do was hold her hand from behind his seat, hoping for her safety still.

Sam and X continued to stare out the back window, making sure the Ghidorahs were long behind them. Sam didn't know what to feel. He was relieved for X's return, but was almost overwhelmed in guilt and regret for he was going to do. He was just going to leave him behind, and he knew what pain he was going to put X through. He knew he could never do that again, but he never wants X to find out about it.

X however was too busy with his own anger to focus on Sam's action. He glared at the golden beasts, and even raised his teeth towards them. He was fueled and livid, but also frustrated. Everything was happening so fast, to everyone in the automobile. Fear, anger, sadness, they were all falling apart. Their failed plan has now left their home in devastation. They continued down the road, swerving, and eased their way out of the city. The car became quiet, as no one knew what to say. The noise outside had lessened, and the Ghidorahs roars and screech became inaudible. Everyone was still, and even seemed to drift as the sun began to retreat over the horizon. They were all lost, as they made their way to Nishitama.


End file.
